


Turian Empire

by iraincensus



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Reapers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gladiators, Historical References, M/M, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraincensus/pseuds/iraincensus
Summary: An alternate universe. The earth is divided into the Athenian and the Spartan Empire. As on Earth, there is no unity in the whole galaxy.Athina Shepard and Kaidan Alenko live as slaves in the Turian Empire. There, of course, are some difficulties to overcome. They live with the esteemed Vakarian family.Everyday life is already a challenge, but if there's a threat of war, it doesn't get any easier.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Kaidan Alenko/Tarquin Victus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Intro

Athens, the cradle of democracy. Great artists and philosophers chose this city as their home. It was the intellectual centre of its time. Every Athenian citizen had equal rights. The other positive sides of Athens are, I think, well known, or at least it is easy to see who is interested.   
For girls and women things looked quite different. Their education consisted of later running a household. They had no say. They were not citizens. As far as women were concerned, the Athenians had very limited views. Some of them still exist on our planet today... Most of the girls were married very young. Usually before their first period. There was a view that women or girls had to be uncorked through sex. Otherwise the menstrual blood would remain in them and they would have to perish miserably. After the "marriage" it was the wife's task to take care of the household and give birth to heirs. (Of course only sons were entitled to inherit. The only exception was a woman without brothers. She was practically attached to her inheritance. If she married, her husband became the heir to his father-in-law. If the marriage was divorced, the new husband became the heir.) So the goal was to get his wife pregnant as often as possible. This was also done for a good reason. The Athenians were convinced that the hystera - the uterus - moves freely in the woman's body. Only sex and pregnancy kept this capricious organ in place. So if a woman was neglected in this relationship, this organ threatened to slip down her throat and suffocate her. Now we know where the hysterical thing comes from. At the same time, however, women were accused of not being able to control their urges. This was the man's responsibility. Honestly, sex or suffocation? It's an easy choice.

Sparta, monarchically organized, military and not necessarily highly educated. That's the usual picture of this town. Not to mention unwanted children thrown off a mountain. At least that's what the sources tell us. Unfortunately, there are no direct sources from Sparta.   
Unlike in Athens, the education of children here was a state affair. When they were seven years old, the boys left their families and underwent a hard military training. The girls stayed with their families but also received an education. They learned reading, arithmetic and of course sport. A well-trained body was very important to the Spartans. Men were also in charge in this town.  
At least officially. Unofficially, I suppose things were a little different. Since the men lived in their combat units, they depended on their wives. ...who ran the estate alone. Another difference with Athens was the age of marriage. Women only married when they were grown up. Here, of course, it is questionable when one was considered adult in Sparta at that time. Most historians assume that women were between 18 and 20 years old. ...which complicates the issue of marriage. It seems that free exchange of partners was quite common. In addition, the law of succession was regulated differently, since one was never quite sure who the father of the child was. So a Spartan woman was clearly more self-confident than an Athenian.

Now the question probably arises: Why am I telling you all this? Here is the answer:

This story takes place in an alternative universe of Mass effect. On Earth there are two great empires: Athens and Sparta. I have shaped these according to the historical model. The different parties of the earth fight smaller battles from time to time, with the Turians. It is not a real war, nobody has the intention to conquer or extinguish the other. If their interests collide, there is a battle, but otherwise they leave each other alone as far as possible. The Turians even value human culture and slaves who teach their children are something of a must have in the Turian empire. (I say empire here, since I am clearly orientating myself on the Roman civilization here).   
Castis Vakarian, a highly respected citizen and member of the senate, wants only the best for his children. A long time ago he bought Kaidan Alenko, an Athenian, in the slave market. He is the tutor of his daughter Solana. Kaidan is loyal to the family. He treats the little one like his own daughter and does simply everything for her. Such a faithful slave is of course entitled to a reward. Why not buy him a companion? Unfortunately, his attention is drawn to a young Spartian woman. Shepard, of course, is not very enthusiastic about this plan. Her rebellious nature can get her into so much trouble. And that this would attract the interest of his grown son was not in the cards. 

So there are several hot spots in his house. One of them is his daughter Solana. A dear, polite girl. Very clever and modest too. But unfortunately she has no self-confidence at all and prefers to remain silent rather than raise her voice. Then there is Kaidan, who is actually very happy with his life. Only a woman would be nice. However, one who knows her role. And then there's his grown-up son. Also highly respected. He runs his own unit in the military. He has no feel for politics and no interest in it. He has no interest in social affairs either. The fact that he's marriageable makes his lack of interest even worse. And now he's joined by a rebellious slave girl. She has absolutely no desire to fit into the role that her gender defines. Castis does not have the same views as his slave, but he has never seen such a loud, aggressive, self-confident woman.


	2. The Spartian

Furiously, Shepard sparkled down at every Turian who came too close to her pedestal. She was tied to that damn pole. The collar cut into her skin. That didn't stop her from taking a threatening step forward if anyone tried to touch her. It almost made her grin, the way the brave Turians flinched then. She stared straight into their eyes. Of course she attracted attention. Female humans rarely saw the Turians. Spartians would rather stick than be captured. Her wound should have been fatal too. But the doctors had prevented her death. Not to mention her long, red hair. Once again, she leapt forward and made a little Turian hide behind his mother. The collar gave her an electric shock, but she remained standing upright. She would never bend her knee. Suddenly her chain was loosened. A collar on a long pole was put on her. The ugly birds were not stupid. Now they were out of her reach. Her hands clenched in fists. Eventually she would grab one of them. So she was pushed into a shuttle and locked in a box. She took a deep breath. It was important to stay calm. Blind rage would not help her here. They landed after a short time. She was taken out of the box the same way she was locked in before. Athina almost laughed when she saw where she landed. It was an arena. She was supposed to fight for the entertainment of the Turians. It could be worse. A lot worse. In the arena, she was locked in a cell. She looked around, but all she could see was a nail. She put it right into her boot and sat on the cot. Shepard began to think what she knew about these arenas. She knew that there were trainers for gladiators. Would she meet a lanista? Gladiators were trained... they were given daily rations. At least that would not be bad. She would keep her strength up. Then again, she'd never heard of female gladiators. The Turians were a strange people. They were great warriors. Militarily very strong. Their technology was their equal. They were a people of courage and honour. It was only their women they didn't like. Not as stupid as the Athenians, but similar. Their ancestors had fought for their rights. They were now equal to men. Their husbands depended on them, and the Spartans had taken advantage of that. They were allowed to fight, to inherit, to have political power. The loudest voices on the council were often female. The Turians demanded restraint from their women. They were allowed to outdo men, but please do so quietly and with modesty. They were allowed to inherit, but only if they had no brothers and were not allowed to fight. Their thoughts drifted away. She couldn't afford that. Only... if women weren't allowed to fight here, why a female gladiator... Maybe she wasn't supposed to fight, she should be executed. That would be fine too. She lay down and sighed. She should rest for a while. Either tomorrow was her last day, or she still had a chance. Whatever came, she was ready for it.  
Shepard had miscalculated both assumptions. She was transferred. That led to new conclusions. She was not brutally executed. Well, that was a ray of hope. She was probably moved to a smaller arena. Cipritine was the place where the best fought and she didn't belong. Not yet. But what was her goal? Her personal goal. She could rebel and be executed. Or she could fight. Fight in this arena, then in the next and on and on... she could fight for her freedom. She was taken to a large courtyard. The sun burned onto her bare skin. Immediately, a slave came running up and started oiling her. Shepard let it happen. Actually, she would have hit this man. Nobody touched her against her will, but this was too pleasant. One of the gladiators came up to her. The men were bawling something about entertainment. They seemed to misunderstand her presence. So she headbutted the first man and broke his nose. One of the Turians in the square started laughing. Shepard kept looking around. Three Turians were with him in the courtyard. Five more were standing on the roofs, armed with rifles. Not a good view. If she was gonna try to escape, she wouldn't do it now. She looked calmly at the Turian who was now standing right in front of her. He completely ignored the slave lying on the ground.

"Well, that's interesting. I guess we're supposed to do something to entertain the audience. What can you do, woman?"

"Kill you within three seconds."

"What... what's your name?"

" Spartian."

"Men, we have before us a feared warrioress!"

To his amazement no one laughed. Shepard began to grin. Confidently, she stared at him.

"Let's see what you can do."

Snorting she looked at the weapons. Wooden swords. So they let their slaves fight with primitive weapons. Of course they did. Firearms could be used against the crowd. It was much harder to start a rebellion with swords and spears. And the chances of success were minimal. So she took a sword and weighed it in her hand. It was hard. They were probably weighted down with a soft metal. Shepard took a deep breath and waited. Spartians were trained in even the most primitive weapons. Until the age of fourteen, she had fought only with these weapons. Even today she enjoyed a good duel with the sword. Full of contempt, she gazed upon her opponents. Shepard walked past them and took a big round shield. When she found another wooden spear, she felt almost at home. Now a few more Spartians at her side and it would be perfect. Athina backed away. She was clearly not in a good position. She was used to fighting in close quarters. She knew the men and women who fought and died by her side. Now she fought alone. The redhead brought her big shield between her and the men. The first, she rammed her blunt spear into the belly. That thrust incapacitated him. She quickly danced back and to the left. If she was surrounded, she had lost. Abruptly the spear circled over her head once to get some distance again. Athina ducked under a blow and gave her opponent a hard damper with the edge of the shield. She barely escaped the next blow. Shepard still felt the breath of air on her cheek. What beginners. She pulled her spear across his temple. Nobody holding anything aimed at his face. Of course you were vulnerable there, but the upper body and neck offered more possibilities. After her weapon claimed her sixth victim, the wood shattered. Poor quality. So she hurled the remains towards the seventh man and pulled out her wooden sword. Some bruises now adorn her body, but the idiots hit again and again. Of course a stroke of the sword would hurt her badly, but a stab in the stomach could kill her, but with one blow it was difficult to kill her. At some point it was over. The Turian stopped the fight. Shepard gasped heavily. She was wet-sweaty and the sun had already wandered far along the horizon. They were being herded into different cells. Eventually some young Turian came in and brought her water to wash herself. Only too gladly the redhead used this. Since her capture, she had not felt clean anymore. No sooner was she finished than she was given something to drink and a strange-looking porridge. It tasted... decent. But if she got that every day, she'd have to force herself to eat at some point. The other slaves talked, but she kept silent. Some things were clear to her. For one thing, these slaves were all Athenians. And she would have to kill many of them. Even if she had no intention of making friends with them, the attempt alone would be quite stupid.  
She had been trained for months and had fought many a fight. The fact that she was left-handed brought her a lot of attention and her fights were visited more and more. Finally she even won a main fight. Until now she had had to kill some of her opponents and secretly she thanked the gods that they were not all of them. She had no problem killing her enemy. That happened. A mother will cry. His or mine. And the redhead had sworn two things to herself. She would never make her mother cry. Unless the enemy was superior to her, but an honorable death was good. Come back with your shield, or on him. This proverb still existed in her homeland, although the shields had changed enormously, of course. She peered out the window of the cell into the arena. This time, she would engage in a group battle. Her group, against another school. The most experienced gladiator from her school gave an address, but she did not listen. He was a fool. If he had ever won a group match before, it was by luck.

"Are you even listening to me, woman?"

"No, Athenian."

"You do as I say."

"I do what I think and maybe I survive. I do what you say and die for sure. What will I do?"

"You're tearing a hole in..."

"In your line of attack? That alone is the mistake."

"You..."

"Let her speak first. She watches the arena all the time. Maybe she saw something."

"You must be crazy! Women have no tactical skills. They can't plan, they can't think logically, only men can do that."

"Then I guess we're doomed. All I see here are Athenians. That is, not a single man."

"She broke your nose and beat you up repeatedly. No one appointed you leader! What do you see, Spartian?"

"They are outnumbered, out-equipped and have Turians in their ranks. so hand-to-hand combat is not an option."

"Then what?"

"We form a phalanx. Or better yet, a closed circle."

"We are few."

"Then we retreat to a wall and form a semicircle there. A very tight semicircle. Two rows. We'll entrench ourselves behind the shields and stab them with spears. The front ones aim at the lower body, the rear ones further up. They can parry one blow, but it's hard to parry both."

"Will you reenact the Battle of Thermopylae, woman? You have lost, you know that. Salamis and Plataiai were victories. Themistocles was--"

"After all, Sparta didn't burn. And if you want to put it like that... fine. It was Themistocles and Eurybiades, a Spartian. For Plataiai, Pausanias was the commander. Another Spartian."

"Spartans seem more educated than you think, my friend. But I'm not interested in that right now. I want to survive, and if they really have Turians with them, I won't go into hand-to-hand combat. Keeping them at bay is common sense. What comes next?"

"Afterwards? You mean if we survive this? and we've managed to decimate their numbers far enough..."

"Yeah, then what?"

"If we can, we'll use our superiority. The best two fighters attract attention, the others fall into the enemy's flank."

"This is cowardice!"

"I follow you, Spartian."

Even if she didn't want to, she was now the leader of this flock. As soon as they entered the glowing sand of the arena, their soldiers raised their shields and retreated to the southern wall. Shepard made sure that they always had the sun at their back. The rush against their shield seemed enormous to her. It wasn't, but she simply didn't trust the Athenians enough. They held out anyway. Again and again their weapons found their target. Eventually, she had her people move to the site. The damp sand under her feet made it harder to withstand the pressure. The tactic worked better than she expected. Only the Turians didn't fall into this trap, of course. Unfortunately, her people lost concentration and the shield wall disintegrated. Now it was every man for himself. Only one of the Athenians stopped beside her.

"Spartian"?

"Back to back."

He immediately took up his new position and fought off his first opponent. Her spear also hit her enemy. Quickly she kicked the gladiator against his chest and thus got her weapon free again. But it did not look good. The Turians plowed through the gladiators like berserkers. Only a few were still unharmed.

"Shield wall! Shield wall! Now! Build a shield wall!"

How the redhead managed to get through to the others she herself did not know, but they obeyed and barricaded themselves in. She and her partner hurried directly to the others. The Athenian was hit hard in the back and she dragged him with her. In the deceptive safety of the wall, she looked at his wound. He would not make it.

"What is your name?"

"I will therefore have the next meal with my ancestors... ...Lisias..."

"You will go as victor, Lisias. Circle them!"

Again the Athenians followed her orders. They succeeded in encircling the Turians. Without mercy, they stabbed again and again with their spears. The sand of the arena turned blue. Shepard went with her sword to the Athenian lying on the ground. She pressed his shield into his hand and knelt down beside him. Trembling, he seized her hand and looked at her calmly.

"I will tell your ancestors they must wait for you, Spartian."

"Go to your own, Lisias, as winner."

She quickly stabbed the gladiator in the heart to end his suffering. Only then did she hear the cheers of the crowd. Athina did not care. She paid no attention to the olive branch that was handed to her. She preferred the small sack. Coin, for the gladiators. Of course... There were ways that you could buy your freedom, too, supposedly. She took out a coin, opened Lisia's mouth and put it inside. Turians didn't burn the dead, they left them to rot in the ground. To put the coins on his eyes would be pointless and the ferryman had to be paid. Silently she got up and went back into the catacombs.   
Athina received a new armor. It was made especially for her. Apparently, her buyer expected more of his gladiatrix by now. The color she had chosen. Her armor was black. It would get hot in the long run, but she wouldn't be fighting for hours. Her leg splints had just been adjusted. They could have given her her armor as well. But of course, fights with primitive weapons in modern armour would be uninteresting. If no blood was shed, no one would want to watch the fight. She silently followed the Turian's instructions. Her breasts presented him with a real challenge. He didn't know whether to hide them or highlight them. After all, they were accentuated. It was important to bring out their special features. Shepard snorted only disparagingly. She thought it was bullshit. But okay. If the Turians wanted to see this. She would have fought naked if she had to. That would only upset the Athenians very much. It was amusing when Athenians came to the final exams of women who had no military training. They would recite mocking poems and there would be athletic competitions and all of this would happen naked. Since the armistice, rich Athenians have been rolling over to attend. Finally she was released and was to return to training. Unlike the others, she did not like to train her strength on the machines. She preferred to use her own body. Maybe with a few extra weights, but her goal was not big muscles. She was perhaps respectable and nice to look at, but rather obstructive in a fight. She relied on agility and speed. Inflated muscles were more of a hindrance. So Shepard began her stretching exercises as usual. The trainers gave her a free hand. Success had proved her right and that was all that mattered. Like every day, the training was only over in the evening. She had got the biggest cell in the meantime and was allowed to bathe several times in the guard. So the redhead sank sighing into the hot water and closed her eyes. She had been here too long. Too long she fought in small arenas. The others were jealous of her rapid ascent. She had been too naive. She had wanted to be in the capital long ago. The others spoke of a good life waiting for her there. Few fights a year and better pay. They had no pride? Dreaming about money and women. She wanted her freedom. Whether won or bought, Athina did not care. She wanted to be free and go home. She missed Earth. Not that she was there often, but she missed the opportunity. After a while, she got out of the water and dried herself. She slipped into fresh clothes and went to sleep.  
There was good news. The Turians would soon have a celebration. They were celebrating their unity. In a month. They would travel from arena to arena, and eventually... the capital. If she fought well there, she would come closer to her freedom. She put on her new armor and left her cell. Silently, she boarded the shuttle and was locked back in. Unlike the others, she did not sit down. She would still sit enough. On those benches in the catacombs. She would hear the cheering of the masses, the groaning and screaming of the gladiators. The cries... mitte or missum were often shouted in the morning. But in the afternoon... iugula. Stab him. A very clear statement. They wanted blood. They said it was different in the capital. If you made it there, you were valuable. Too valuable to be killed quickly. Shepard had no illusions that that would apply to them. She was special. Probably had as many admirers as Turians who despised her. She had heard abomination many times before. But she was not worried about that. To receive mercy, one had to ask for it and she would never do that. No sooner had they landed than they were locked up again in the catacombs. Shepard sat on a wooden bench and took care of her weapons. She was brought a comb and oil. She combed her long hair extensively. The Athenians made their jokes again, but how could they understand this custom. Long hair had to be earned. At every new stage of life in Sparta, your head was shorn. She had earned her hair and her ancestors would acknowledge this when she joined them in Hades. In contrast to the others, she did not beg the deity for help. To whom should she pray in this situation? Ares, the god of war? This was no war. Athena? Athena, help me when I cut the head off someone in your state. This was the direct route to Tartarus. Enyo is another possibility. I suppose Deimos and Phobos were also possible. Seeing fear and terror in the hearts of their enemies would help. But why bother the gods with such trifles? She wasn't fighting for Sparta. Only for her survival, and that wasn't worth a prayer to her. Especially since she had no offering to the gods. When her name was called, or what she was known by here, Shepard rose and stepped out into the glaring sunlight. The fight was over quickly. She simply wiped her opponent's shield aside with her sword and stabbed him in the neck with the other one. As Dimachaerus, her fights were never very long. The instructor had been amazed when she mastered two different fighting styles and of course she was used in both. As Dimachaerus she did not wear a helmet. She had little protection here anyway. Her leather armor, which only protected her upper body, the lower part consisted only of many loose leather straps. It was reminiscent of a skirt and was simply meant to look good. Instead of arm and leg splints, she only received bandages. So she was allowed to compete when the audience wanted to see blood. Her speed was the only good defence. She almost always killed her opponents, which compensated the audience for the short fight. Hoplomachus was more suited to her. She was allowed to wear her leg splints. In addition a big hopplite shield, a sword, her lance, which was called hasta here, and a helmet. Often the spectators did not even recognize that she was a woman.  
In the next arena she fought with lance and shield. Her opponent was not bad. Yet she could have struck the death blow more often. Yet the referees kept intervening. Apparently, her opponent was the darling of the public and quickly finished fights were not satisfying. She dropped her shield a little bit. Her opponent recognized this weakness immediately and attacked mercilessly. Unfortunately, this was only a pretence. She dropped her hasta, pulled her gladius and rammed it deep into the thigh of Murmillo. Shepard had no more desire for these games. Of course her opponent asked for mercy and it was granted to him by the audience. The next fights also ended quickly. Athina could listen to herself all the time, that she was winning too fast. But she didn't care. Now she was in the capital. This is where she had wanted to go. She was surprised when she learned that they were to appear at a banquet in the evening. The Primarch arranged these games and wanted to adorn himself with some gladiators. She had been chosen among others. Her owner was honored, of course. She was brought expensive clothes and oils. But Shepard put on her armor. She was a warrior, not a hetaera. The Turian didn't seem to care. Yes, he even seemed to like it. Her collar was replaced by a more stylish model. It was much thinner. It was as strong as a black chain with red ornaments. At the banquet she was simply astonished. There was everything in abundance. It was a waste. There was drinking, too, with plenty of food, but as the precious metals the Turians adorned themselves with. She had a different opinion of these people. The way they treated the gladiators was also strange. They stood on pedestals, were patterned exactly and often enough taken by a Turian into a separate room. So it was no legend that gladiators were desired in many ways. Especially the Turian ones. Athina only hoped their presence would protect her from them. She simply sent out a death threat if anyone came near her. Shaking her head, she quickly left one of the rooms. In there, Turians lay on their benches, eating and drinking, watching two slaves having sex. What did these people actually think? The redhead leaned against a column and simply watched the goings-on. Of course she saw how she was constantly being eyed and there was enough whispering about her. She was used to that. As a child and teenager she had been hardened in many ways. Athina Shepard had been the subject of many derisive poems. Most of them were commissioned by her. Now she was being rewarded for it. Nasty comments bounced off her. Suddenly she was offered a glass of wine. Interested, she looked at the Turian. He wore his armour, but was not an armed guard. His clothing was blue, so he came from Palavan. His eyes, also blue, radiated a cool serenity. Military service. He had already seen a lot. The right side of his face was scarred. Combat. She was definitely facing a soldier. The posture was upright and radiated dominance, some of those passing by lowered their heads. Nobility.

"Tell me, Spartan, what do you see?"

"Member of the hierarchy, soldier, multiple combat roles, eye contact... sniper."

"I'm impressed."

She accepted the glass and continued to look him straight in the eye. Although they were told that as slaves they had to lower their gaze, she did not see that at all.

"You have proved your courage often enough in battle. Now, what are you trying to prove?"

"What would I want to prove?"

"No one speaks with an abomination unless he wants to prove anything."

His laugh sounded good. It did.

"I've seen Spartans fight before, but I've never had a conversation with one."

" Spartians."

"What's the difference?"

"In the meantime? All those born on spartan territory are spartans. So too a Turian could be Spartan. Spartans were once called only full citizens. That is, men who have reached the age of military service. In memory of this, all those in military service are now called spartians."

"Not everyone has the right to call themselves that."

"No. Compare it to your clan signs. "Just because I was born here does not give me the right to paint my clan markings blue."

"Finally, someone who can explain this to me properly."

"Talked too much to Athenians."

"Spartan slaves are rare."

"Better death than capture."

"Good attitude. You're alive, but still."

"I'm afraid your doctors were too good."

"I know the problem."

"I still don't know what you want, Turian."

"Vakarian."

"I only remember names if the person wearing it has impressed me."

"Ah, interesting view. And my courage to converse with an abomination is not enough?"

Now she had to laugh. Shepard sipped her glass and shook her head. No, it wasn't enough.

"Too bad. I have to spend some time on this waste of time here, and since I don't want to get drunk, I've found a conversation partner who isn't a sycophant."

"So much honesty in a place like this, you like to live dangerously, Turian."

"The sands of the arena or the marble in important houses, both are quickly covered in bloody robes."

"What an easy life I have."

"At least you know who wants you dead."

"Everyone."

"True... in your country, men and women do fight together."

"What do you want to hear now? We don't make any distinction between men and women. It took a long time, but with us, everyone's the same. If they adapt to the system and they meet the standards."

"Explain it to me."

"Anyone can join our military. It is still a duty, but it is also an honor for the men. We may be members of the army, but everyone can choose his unit. Well... almost. Syssitia, back then it was just food societies ... today it's the soldiers with whom a warrior fights side by side. There are monthly taxes. Although the state equips us and takes care of us when we are wounded, these systems are an additional insurance. "If you can't pay the taxes, you'll be expelled."

"Ah... so this is how your status is defined."

"Yes. We are dependent on our families. A Spartian is a soldier and a soldier only. He learns nothing else. So if his mother can't support him..."

"I see. I thought family wasn't important to you."

"As the Athenians say... we see our family differently. Bigger. Every Spartan is my brother or sister. Their parents are my parents, their children are my children, and we die for our family."

"The state is not above the family. It is the family."

"Yes."

"Well..."

"You ask open questions to disguise explicit Athenian tutor?"

"My sister is taught by one."

"Poor child."

"This man is all right."

"He is not a man. He's Athenian."

"So this is really how you guys do it?"

"Only Spartan women give birth to men."

"What if an Athenian woman has her child on Spartan territory?"

"Athenians don't bring their women to us. They are afraid of that."

"Are you really so unbridled?"

"Compared to most... let's put it this way. I have as much right as a man. I choose my own partners. Is that unrestrained?"

"You choose your husband?"

"Also this. Marriages in our country are only arranged by mutual consent. No one has the right to marry a woman against her will."

"Okay. This is where it gets complicated for me."

"You fuck who you want, even if you're married?"

"No woman I know would dare ask that. If I were married, I'd have the right."

"I have that right too. Every woman in Sparta has that right."

"How long did you fight for this?"

"We've always had it. I guess that's what the Athenians mean by rampant. Swapping partners was and still is a common practice among us. No one could ever be sure he was the father of his wife's child."

"Then how did you inherit?"

"At that time? My son would be my uncle's heir. Today, he would be my heir."

"Fascinating. That your men would go along with this."

"I'm rather surprised women participate in this bargain like cattle."

"Do you think a peace between you and me is possible?"

"Why do you ask? Do you want to bring your sister here?"

"Yes."

Shepard choked on her wine and looked at her counterpart with big eyes. This Turian had just surprised her. Really surprised. 

"You're strange, Vakarian."

"So I have impressed you, Spartian."

"You did. It's only from my people that I know how to care for little sisters."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"A little sister."

"Spartian"?

"No. She lives with her husband at my mother's."

"She's already married?"

"With us, you don't have to wait until your older siblings are married."

"Sparta is a very interesting entity."

"Yes."

"And half the earth is yours?"

"Sort of. Both Athens and Sparta are represented on every continent."

"So you have no contiguous national territory?"

"For the most part, yes. No one owns a whole continent."

"And everyone in your field believes the same thing?"

"No. There are many different cultures. They are subject to our rules and laws, but nothing more."

"They're free to practice their customs?"

"If they do not defy the law."

"This seems complicated."

"It is. It's not easy to keep the peace, but it's worth it."

They talked all evening.  
Early the next morning, Athina prepared herself. She would not fight today, but the gladiators were revealed to the public. Turians could even fight them. With wooden weapons, of course. The redhead wasn't sure anyone would challenge her. For one thing, I'm sure some of them wanted to show her where they thought her place was. But would anyone risk losing to a woman? She doubted it, but she stretched herself a lot before she entered the arena. The noise of the crowd roared in her ears. There must be tens of thousands here. Shepard took the opportunity to observe her opponents closely. No one challenged her. So she went back into the catacombs. In this arena, they lay deep underground. She couldn't see the other fighters. That was bad. But then she was brought back up. There was an opponent for her. Surprised, she looked at the Turian. Unlike the others, he was not wearing his armor.

"Vakarian?"

"Hail, Spartian."

"You want to fight me? Without armor?"

"It would be nice to have a worthy opponent again. Your armor gives you little protection. It would be cowardly even to wear it."

"You really have balls."

"It's a compliment, isn't it?"

"A positive statement."

Just like him, she was handed two wooden swords. Their fight had its own rhythm. Strike and parry again and again. Almost like a dance, not a real fight. At least not for either of them.

"Your right hand hangs, Spartian."

"And your left knee is open, Vakarian."

"Thanks for the tip."

He struck again and she parried with a right hand. In return, she kicked his left knee, which he quickly took out of the danger zone.

"What is this, Vakarian?"

"A training and a chance for you."

"For me?"

"See that big guy over there?"

"The not-so-inflated one?"

"Yes. I assume he will be your opponent."

"He's good."

"He is the champion."

"They want to see me die."

"At least they want you vanquished."

"One and the same."

"In your case it's true."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Yesterday it was interesting. I find this one even more interesting. It would be a shame if you died."

"Will you look at it?"

"If I can think of an excuse, I won't."

"No?"

"With the combination right lash, left jab, right lash, you're a little slower on the defensive."

"When you start this combination, you forget to cover your neck."

As soon as the Turianer pushed to the right she turned in the same direction. Her sword, which shot against his neck, he could parry at the last moment.

"I do not like gladiators fighting. I don't mind killing someone in combat, but for entertainment I find it disgusting."

"You'd love the Olympics."

"What is this?"

"Sporting competitions. Violence is forbidden at the venue."

"That sounds good. Do you realize we've been dancing for hours?"

"No man has ever asked me to dance before."

"I guess they were missing balls."

"Maybe. How do we end it now?"

"How much effort did it take for you to not utter that sentence without losing face?"

"Worthy of Hercules."

"Respect, Spartian. We'll both take a step back and put our weapons away."

At the same time they both made this gesture. The audience seemed to lose all inhibitions, so loud it became. With a final nod of the head they said goodbye to each other. Shepard was taken back to her cell. For the next two days, both her trainer and her owner came to her again and again, reminding her how to ask for mercy as a gladiator. The gesture was so simple, but impossible for her. On the third day she was led back into the arena. She looked at her opponent and faltered. That gait, that posture. A spartan, like her. Ignoring the referee, she walked up to the man. He too had seen what she was. He reached out his hand and she clasped his forearm.

"Brother."

"Sister."

"No shields."

"They will not force us to sully our honor. No pity."

"No mercy."

"Victory or death."

"As is the custom."

They stepped back and took their positions. She put her shield down and he followed her example. Shepard put down her hasta and drew her sword. His was strangely curved, she had to watch out for that. They both ignored the boos of the audience as they rushed towards each other. Again and again their blades met each other. Often enough the redhead had to pull her head back to keep me safe from his gun. His blade left a deep cut in her thigh, while hers penetrated deep into his upper arm. The fight was interrupted. Both of her wounds were dressed. All the while, her gaze rested upon the Spartan. You two were even given a drink. The fight had to go on for a long time. Panting, Shepard rose again. The man had changed his weapon hand. Now she could fight with her left. Quickly Shepard whirled to the side to avoid a stab in the stomach. Her injured leg rebelled under this strain and she had to give way a few steps to regain her balance. Quickly she took off her helmet and threw it away. Air she absolutely needed air and in this closed metal box it was hardly possible. But her opponent felt the same. They both ignored all the rules of gladiatorial combat, but neither of them cared. Only by a narrow margin she saved his next attack. Her leg gave way and she sank to her knees. At the last moment, Shepard rolled to the side as he tried to stab her in the neck. As soon as her knees touched the ground again she pushed herself forward and rammed her sword deep into the man's chest. Unsupported, he tipped backwards. With difficulty she straightened up again and limped towards the fallen man. She disarmed him and looked down at him. His lung was punctured. He would not survive this. She reached out her hand to him.

"Take her, brother. You shall die standing up."

She didn't know how she managed to pull him up. Shepard put her hand on his neck to support him. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes. Bloody foam came over his lips, but he smiled. 

"Sister, tell the Lacedemonians we lie here, obeying the words of these."

"I will, brother. I will."

Quickly she stabbed him in the heart. Carefully she laid him down and knelt down next to him. Her breathing was still hectic. She bled from several wounds and every muscle hurt her. But it did not matter. She would be punished for sure, it didn't matter either. Athina was tormented by one thought. She had no coin for him.


	3. The Athenian

Smiling, Kaidan looked at the little Turian woman. Solana sat at her table and was absorbed in a text. She was a good child and very clever. Inside, he shook his head. She was already thirteen. Long time no child, but in his eyes she would always be one. In his native land, Solana would be of marriageable age. Here, with the Turians, it was different. She had about a year left with her family. His heart grew heavy at the thought. Maybe he was lucky. Maybe he was a gift at their wedding. Then later he could teach her children. He took some comfort in that thought. He looked at her rebuked by the snorting sound she made. Such a sound was not proper for a lady. She looked at him apologetically and put the pad away.

"I cannot follow Aristotle, Kaidan."

"What don't you understand, Solana?"

"Now [i] the utterances of our voice are symbols for [ii] what happens to our soul, and [iii] our written utterances are symbols for the utterances of our voice. And as not all people write with the same letters, they do not speak the same language. But the spiritual events, of which this (spoken and written) is a sign in the first place, are the same for all men; and moreover, [iv] the things of which these (spiritual events) are illustrations are the same for all."

"What exactly is your problem?"

"He says that not everyone speaks the same language and does not have the same handwriting."

"Right."

"The written word is a symbol of the spoken word."

"Also correct."

"Mental re-experiences are sensory perceptions and emotions?"

"Very good."

"And that, in turn, maps things. I saw a tree. I felt it and smelled it. So when someone says tree, I know what they mean, even though I don't see the tree right now."

"You got it."

"Not really. I understand he says all rational beings think in the same way, but..."

"But?"

"We don't all have the same experiences. No matter how hard I try, if someone has never seen a tree, I can never explain what I mean."

"Nevertheless, you will eventually come to an understanding. He will remember that, and when he sees a tree, he will know what you mean."

"But our words don't reflect reality, only an agreement constructed by us."

"You got it."

"Why doesn't he just say it?"

"If you don't have to think about it, you won't remember it."

"Also true."

"You seem distracted, Solana."

"Garrus will be home soon."

"Are you looking forward to seeing your brother?"

"Yes, very. I haven't seen him for almost a year."

"And that distracts you so much?"

"I would love to cook for him. He says my food is his favorite."

"Then go, Solana. Enough for today."

"Thank you, Kaidan."

Smiling, he looked at the little one as she left the room. The Athenian cleared away the things and then went to his chamber. Conscientiously he prepared the documents for tomorrow. For eight years now he has been serving the Vakarians as a tutor. His master had saved him from a fate as a gladiator on the slave market. The community in which he had lived had been attacked by slave traders. Only by a lucky coincidence had he landed in the slave market of Cipritine. When he was asked what he could do, he proudly said, "Teaching". Castis Vakarian had heard this and bought him as an educator for his two children. Teaching Garrus had been difficult. This boy thought very differently, as he should. In six months, he hadn't been able to change that. Although he understood the old philosophers, could argue and was a real talent in natural sciences, his views remained strange. Even the military had not been able to change him. Solana was similar to her brother and yet quite different. Like him, she was very curious. She absorbed knowledge like a sponge. Only, unlike her brother, she knew what role the gods had assigned her. Kaidan only had to admit that she knew too well at times. When she was invited by other families and a discussion was held, his student lost every time. Not because she ran out of arguments, but because she could not assert herself. In return, his pupil was considered well-behaved and polite. Therefore her failure was not tragic, even if it annoyed her. The dark-haired man left his chamber and walked through the large courtyard of the estate. Here it was pleasantly cool despite the summer temperatures. He looked briefly into the kitchen and had to smile. The young Turian woman made the greatest effort, for her brother. She would one day become an excellent mother. He sat down on a bench and looked up at the sky. When he was not needed by his master, or when he was not busy with Solana, he felt lonely. He was the only human slave in this household. Humans were rarely on Palaven. The oil for their skin and food was expensive. Most humans were found in the arena. His master wanted to go to the finals of the great games in four days and he wanted to take Solana with him. Such carnage was no place for a fine lady like Solana. She shouldn't have to see such things. It was much more pleasant when he could take her to the theatre. Kaidan loved the theater. It reminded him of home. Maybe he could still convince Castis not to take her. There were plenty of other social occasions where she could find a prospective groom. More than enough.  
In the middle of the night, a noise woke him up. He put on his robe and slipped outside. His eyes widened when he found Sol alone in the dining room at this hour. She was staring at the laid table, looking very sad.

"Solana?"

"Father went with Garrus to the reception of the Primary. I never even saw him."

He sat down beside her and took his pupil in his arms. He had known her long enough to know when she was crying. It broke his heart to see her like that and so he was happy to cross that line.

"You'll see him tomorrow, Solana."

"I have classes in the morning and Garrus has responsibilities in the afternoon."

"Then we'll move the class to the courtyard. Then you can see him there."

"Can you do that, Kaidan?"

"Of course. I'll just rearrange the lesson plan."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"It's rude not to."

"A very good point, Solana. Shall I tuck you in?"

"I just want to wait a little longer."

"All right. I'll wait with you."

"You can go to sleep, Kaidan. I know you humans need plenty of sleep."

"Nevertheless, I will wait with you. I know you usually sit here all night."

"You see right through me every time."

They waited another half hour and the big brother really appeared. Stormy the two siblings greeted each other and Garrus really sat down once more and ate his sister's home-cooked food. Either he wanted to make her happy or he had not touched the food at the party. Kaidan feared the latter. This young man simply had no manners. All the time he sat at the table mutely and did not concentrate on listening. That's what he had learned all these years here. In his presence, things were discussed that were none of his business. Mostly it was signalled to him when he should listen. If he did not get this signal, he avoided it at all costs. After an hour the sniper put his sister to bed and the Athenian also retired.  
The next morning he walked the tenth round with Solana in the garden. They talked the whole time. Their topic today was biotics, the different ways of dealing with them and the ethical problems that arose with them.

"Colonies have been invaded again."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Garrus told me. There is evidence that Asari and Salarians have formed an alliance."

"You have a great military. In fact, I think the largest in the entire Milky Way galaxy."

"I must correct you, Kaidan. The second biggest."

"Who could have a bigger one than the Turians?"

"Sparta."

"Impossible. They are as strong as we are. And our military is weaker than yours."

"Your information is old, Kaidan. Sparta now has twenty colonies. They have spent a year annihilating the Batarians and confiscating their entire war machine."

"What? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Rejection is written all over your face, that's why Father doesn't tell you and it's none of my business, according to him."

"You should also be well versed in politics."

"I should. Do you feel lonely, Kaidan?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You are the only person in this household."

"I have you. Our conversations are enough for me."

"I won't be here forever..."

"What's wrong, Solana?"

"Now that my brother is back, my father is looking for a wife."

"Oh..."

"l'm already thirteen. That means I could already be married."

"Because your brother isn't yet..."

"Yes. That's why I'm still here. But if a wife is found for him, then I must marry."

"Aren't you looking forward to it?"

"I'm scared. Afraid of not being ready, afraid of not being able to get a nice man."

"You're a very nice girl, Solana. You are smart and hard-working. No man would ever have reason to be mean to you."

"Garrus said two candidates were no good. He'd have served with them and they'd just be evil from the bottom up."

"But only to the enemy."

"If you're only good in easy situations, it doesn't prove anything. Only under pressure does the true value of an individual become apparent. So if he's already mean as a winner, how mean will he be if I do something wrong?"

"Your brother and your father will take care of you."

"That's right. Garrus won't let anyone hurt me."

"Right. Where were we..."

"Can you tell me about Athens, Kaidan?"

"About Athens?"

"Yes. We always talk about the scholars, but there must be more. What shaped them, what inspired them?"

"In those days Athens was just a city-state. One of many. But the first democracy on earth."

"All are equal?"

"Yes. All citizens have equal rights and duties. You can rise to the highest circles as the son of a peasant."

"That sounds wonderful!"

"Education is very important to us. Back then, every citizen had to organize it himself, but today we have schools. The state takes care of education. So everyone has equal opportunities."

"Everyone learns the same thing?"

"At first, yes. The older you get, the more differentiated you become. The smarter you are, the longer you go to school."

"You form an intellectual elite?"

"That's one way to put it. Anyone can become a doctor, philosopher or lawyer. It's just a matter of skill and diligence."

"And you choose your leaders?"

"Yes. Of course, Athens is bigger today. Each territory chooses its leader, and then one of them is elected colonel."

"Forever?"

"No, only for four years. Together they pass laws and control affairs of state."

"But if he only reigns for four years, he can't plan at all."

"But he can plan. Just not for that long. When he's done that well, he'll be re-elected."

"So a peasant can be elected colonel?"

"If he's good."

"And your military?"

"Why do you care?"

"Well... with us, every man has to do his military service. Absolutely everyone. To do so, he must interrupt his training. We don't have schools, we have private tutors. That's not so bad. But if I've just started to be a doctor and I have to serve for many years, they don't repeat everything for me."

"A very good thought. The smartest ones can but do not have to join the military. Many don't go at all and some just finish their training."

"Doesn't that weaken you?"

"We do not have the largest army but we have a very strong one."

"Quality over quantity"?

"Right."

"Have you been married, Kaidan?"

"No. I was too young when I became a slave."

"Would you like a wife, Kaidan?"

"I'm not sure, Solana. For one thing, I am my parents' only child. Our oikos would fall apart. My line of ancestors would end. A terrible thought. But then again, I am a slave. My children would be slaves. I could not raise them as I should. Even if your father would allow it, there was no fellowship. They would not really be Athenians."

"If my father would release you or her, I would."

"Why would your father do this?"

"When I'm married, I won't need a tutor anymore."

"I could teach your kids."

"Would you do that?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Kaidan. I feel lighter now."

"That worried you?"

"Of course. If I have children, I want them to be good Turians."

"Here comes your brother. Go to him, class is over for today."

Smiling, he looked at her. For a long time he hadn't thought about his homeland. He had led a good life. The gods had blessed him with Biotic. That's how he got into the best schools. He had always enjoyed learning. Even when he couldn't really choose a path. For one thing he wanted to become a doctor. Helping others was an honorable task. But so was teaching. Shaping the mind was the most important task of all. If only he had made up his mind, he probably wouldn't be here now. He had gone to this colony as an aid. A serious illness had raged there. He and other students had volunteered. They were just beginning their training, but every hand was needed. When he was not needed at the hospital, he went to another village to teach at the school there. On the way the slave traders had kidnapped him. He simply lacked fighting experience. He could have easily defended himself with his Biotic, but he hadn't even thought of it. If Spartans accused the Athenians of being effeminate, they probably had a point. At least in that respect. Kaidan went back to his chamber and prepared the next class. He was very happy when he was supposed to go to the theater in the evening with his student and her brother. There were some wonderful plays that were shown at the time. The dramas Medea or Elektra. Then some comedies but also sophisticated modern plays. But the Turianer's choice was terrible. A play about the Battle of Thermopylae. Kaidan didn't know where to look. For Solana, this play was far too bloodthirsty. There was always blood spurting and body parts flying through the air. The young Turian girl watched the whole play with fascination. Only at the end did she sink back into the seat.

" They lost?"

"Of course they did. The superiority was too great. Athenians drove the Persians out many thousands of years ago."

"Actually, it was Athenians and Spartans together. They made up the bulk of the army. But there were many others. So you could say that the Hellenes won."

"At Salamis, the Spartans only got the lead because otherwise they wouldn't have fought."

"And by Plataiai, they were right to lead the army."

"Can you stop that? Please. It's just sad that so many brave men died for nothing."

"I'm sorry, Sol. But they did not die in vain. They bought time for the others and that's how they won."

"Your brother is right, Solana. Remember, he became immortal."

"What's the point of immortality if you can't watch your children grow up?"

"You have the heart of a woman."

"You have a good heart, little sister. Don't let them tell you to be weak."

Over the next few days, Kaidan desperately tried to convince his master not to take Solana into the arena. Even the fake death had already taken its toll on her. Then watching a real fight would be terrifying. But his master could not be dissuaded from the idea. At least Garrus would go with her. And he should be there too. On the day of the last fights, he looked at his pupil with concern. She was wearing an expensive tunic and both a bracelet and a necklace with golden gladiators coins attached to it. Victorious gladiators could exchange these for credits and thus buy their freedom. Turians of the high classes liked to adorn themselves with symbols of success. Sighing, Kaidan took a seat in his master's box. Actually, he should have been in the lowest ranks, but the Vakarian family was influential enough to have their own box in the first rank. So Solana was also allowed to sit in the front. The dark-haired man detested these games. The brute force had nothing aesthetic. It was just a senseless waste of life. First, special gladiators would compete against creatures Klixen and Varren were set upon the people. Kaidan didn't really look at the arena but at his student all the time. She showed a calm coolness to the show. Only now and then she closed her eyes briefly as if the sun was blinding her. His master, however, loved these games. Finally this part was over and trained varren presented all kinds of tricks. He and Solana used this opportunity to get something to eat. Food and drink was offered all the time. He looked at his student with gratitude when she ordered a wine for him. He could use a lot more of that drink today.

"Do you have something like this on Earth too, Kaidan?"

"No. We have athletic competitions where no one has to die. And we have mental contests. Discussion, puzzles, that sort of thing."

"That sounds fun."

"Yes, why are the ranks empty now?"

"Now condemned men are being executed. Most take advantage of this opportunity to go out to dinner."

"Criminals are executed here, Dominus Garrus?"

"Yes, Kaidan. Either by animals, they fight against each other or against a gladiator."

"This is..."

"You have no chance of surviving."

During the whole time, the sniper had a lively conversation with his sister. He offered her a good excuse not to look. The dark-haired man listened to the two of them attentively. He had received the sign and was now also distracted by the spectacle. Castis didn't seem to be bothered much by this. Also he took part in the entertainment now and then. But this fell silent when the gladiators marched in. They were presented to the audience and their victories and defeats were enumerated. His eyes widened as one of the gladiators stepped forward. 29 victories. That was a woman! It was definitely a woman. That... that was... that was... that was vile, repugnant, against nature. Women should not fight! But when he heard her name... She was a Spartan. Well, with them it was only natural. ...but it was wrong from the bottom of the heart. He turned his eyes away with a snort.

"Is that a gladiatrix?"

"Yes, Sol."

"Women can fight?"

"They can't."

"Apparently so, Father."

"Are you contradicting me, Solana?"

"Forgive me, Father. But she's won 29 of those 29 fights. That means she was better than men."

"It is likely that her opponents were not well trained."

"If the fighting was bad, she wouldn't be here now."

"You're on fire, daughter."

"Forgive me, Father."

"There is nothing to forgive. Would you like to bet on her victory, daughter?"

"I would do it, but I have nothing to offer you, Father."

"Then I'll pay Sol's betting debts, if she loses I'll take you to the next ten events without complaining."

"A generous offer, your brother. What if she wins, Solana?"

"Then you buy her as a bodyguard."

"Twenty events."

"Agreed."

"Garrus?"

"It's all right, Sol."

Gods... it couldn't be true. Not a Spartan. Please, no. Kaidan swallowed dry. Every battle grew worse. ...the spectators clamored for blood more and more. ...and often enough he lowered his head when one of his countrymen died. Until now, there were only two, but for him, two was already too many. And none of the fallen received a coin for the ferryman. He could only hope that they were at least buried with it. Now the last fight was coming up. Shocked, he looked at what was happening as the two fighters ignored all the rules and greeted each other like this. The crowd didn't like that either. When the two then took off some of their equipment the crowd became louder and louder. He just snorted disparagingly.

"Why are they doing this, Kaidan?"

"Do you understand Spartans... Stupidity, arrogance... I don't know, Solana."

"Out of respect for each other. Spartans see themselves as one family. ...where brother and sister are fighting."

"Oh, Garrus... this is cruel!"

"Only men can be Spartians."

"No, Kaidan. Women, too. She's a soldier. Has the same rights as a man, so she is Spartian."

"Women's rule..."

During the fight the audience became more and more silent. He had to admit that the two of them down there knew their bloody business. Again and again, they clashed like forces of nature. Solana let out a low shriek as the woman was badly wounded. Calming, he grabbed her hand and held it tight. The fight had lasted for two hours and was now interrupted. His student was clutching his hand tightly. Kaidan quickly handed her something to drink.

"Take it easy, Solana. She's really good."

"But her leg..."

"Spartans toughen up incredibly. They can become true beasts and endure pain very well."

"She can still win?"

"Of course."

I'm sure the gods forgive him for lying. Both fighters were exhausted. The advantage of the woman had been her speed. Now she had lost it. It would soon come to an end with her. On the one hand he was happy that the Gods did not allow such an outrage, but for Solana he was very sorry. The fight continued without mercy. Again, the two of them broke the rules by taking off their helmets. Both had to be at the end of their tether when they needed air so badly. Spartans were incredibly tough. If they were gasping for breath, he would have passed out by now. They attacked again, and the woman fell to her knees. Now it was over. Solana clung to her big brother's arm and averted her gaze. But then the impossible happened. She had won. His pupil jumped up for a moment with joy, but then sat down again in shame. Surprised, he watched the woman raise the man up before killing him.

"Why did she do that?"

"Spartans are educated to stand tall. They don't even kneel before their kings."

"She does not cheer."

No, that abomination did not. She only looked at her bloody hands. Finally she limped to her shield, carried it to the dead man and laid it beside him. Her whole body trembled as she dragged the fallen man to the Hoplite shield. Even though he could not understand this rite, he was impressed that she performed it. The woman was the only one who honoured the dead. Helplessly he saw her sitting next to the corpse and just staring at it.

"No coin..."

"What?"

"No coin for the ferryman. It bothers her... fascinating."

Without hesitation, his pupil tore a golden coin from her bracelet and threw it as far as she could into the arena. Oh, how he loved this girl. The Spartan woman, at the end of her powers, crawled to the small object and picked it up. She fought her way back and put the coin in her dead opponent's mouth. Totally exhausted, she sat next to him. Suddenly armed Turians rushed into the arena and aimed their rifles at her. With the greatest effort the slave rose and looked unmoved into one of the gun barrels.

"What's happening?"

"She broke the rules and will be punished, daughter."

"She won. It's not fair!"

"But how did she win?"

"Honorable! We must also respect the customs of slaves. You taught me that, Father."

"That's right. But what are you gonna do? The audience remains silent. Will you raise your voice for her in front of everyone?"

"l... l..."

"I thought so."

Gently he took the hand of his pupil, who had clenched her into a fist. This lesson was cruel and he wished his master would teach Solana more gently, but that was the law. It was part of life. But then his little one jumped up and took a very deep breath.

"MISSUM!"

She really did it. She summoned up the courage and demanded mercy. Her brother seemed to have been waiting for it. He rose slowly and joined in his sister's call. When his master demanded to let the slave go, the dam broke and the crowd joined in. Kaidan no longer understood the world. Breaches of the rules had to be punished. But the soldiers lowered their weapons. The Spartan woman turned around and walked limply through Porta Sanavivaria. The body was carried out of the arena and the tiers began to empty again. His master also rose and he followed this example. His two children, however, remained seated. The daughter had won the bet and so she insisted on being paid. So Castis called for a guard and they were led into the catacombs. Kaidan had to suppress a gag reflex. It smelled terrible in here. Of blood and feces. Suddenly the three dead gladiators were carried past them. Again Solana removed two coins from her bracelet, but she didn't dare touch the dead. Gently he took the shiny objects from her and put them into the mouths of his countrymen. How he would have liked to embrace his student for this mild gift, but he was not allowed to. Especially not in the presence of her brother and father. He has been tempted into this folly often enough. Finally they reached the Spartan's cell and Castis talked directly to another Turian. The woman sat on a bench and had her eyes closed. The wound on her leg was stitched. This would leave an ugly scar. The two Turians quickly agreed. If a Vakarian wanted something, he got it. The woman's hands were bound. She rose slowly and limped behind them. The wound was carelessly repaired. The dark-haired man looked at her with a staring look. She was silent the whole time. Was that just the stoic mind of the Lacedemonians or did she know how to behave after all? He feared that she didn't know. When she arrived at the Vakarian's estate, she was taken to a chamber and the doctor was called. His student stayed in the room the whole time and observed everything very closely. The wound was reopened and treated again. Now and then the woman flinched, but did not move otherwise. Now the wound looked much better. He was told to show her the bath and silently followed this order. He quickly turned around when the woman undressed in front of him. 

"Behave yourself, Spartan."

"The same goes for you, Athenian." 

Quickly he left the room again and looked at Solana worried. She had organized some clothing for the Spartans. The clothes were really pretty, but the woman would never appreciate them.

"You have very good taste, Solana."

"Thank you, Kaidan. Do you think she likes them?"

"Certainly... but she won't be able to wear them much."

"Why not?"

"She's your bodyguard. She must be able to move freely. Spartans take their duties very seriously, you know. Very, very seriously. If she thinks you are in danger, she must be quick. She can't do that if she always has to lift the hem of the dress first. She'd have to tear her dress apart every time."

"What a foolish thing am I! What kind of clothes do Spartan women wear?"

"They dress like men."

"I must call the tailor. She needs pants."

Smiling, he looked at his student. Solana always wanted the best for everyone. The woman entered the room again. She had a towel wrapped around her. As soon as she reached her tiny bag, she dropped the cloth. Oh, my gods! She knew no shame! Again he turned away. No sooner was she wearing panties than she passed him again and he lowered his head in shame. Spartans weren't ashamed of their nakedness. She returned to her chamber in armour and sat on the bed. She skilfully put on her leg braces.

"You won't need that anymore, woman."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I'm the kid's bodyguard and unless I get better than this, this armor will have to do."

"Solana is a young woman!"

"In your eyes. In mine, she's just a child."

"A..."

"A child. She's nowhere near adult. She may be taking the first steps along the way, but to me she's a child."

"When will you grow up?"

"At eighteen. At eighteen, you're an adult, and just because you're an adult doesn't mean you're marriageable."

"So late..."

"Look at me!"

The commanding tone clearly worked too well for him.

"What do you see?"

"A woman who doesn't know her place."

"Good. I see a fat guy who thinks he's a man. Now that we got that settled, look at my pelvis."

"What about it?"

"If I start impregnating your child-wives, they're just starting to develop. Their pelvis is still narrow. The longer the puberty, the wider the pelvis. And the easier it is to give birth."

"Meaning?"

"If I have ten children, probably all of them will survive the birth."

"That... that..."

Solana came back in and looked at them both confused. Then, however, they were both to follow her. There was something to eat. Silently, he sat down at the table, but then had to make a face when he looked into the woman's bowl. He clearly got the better food. This calmed him immensely. To be put on the same level with that woman would be unbearable. But the redhead smiled at the contents.

"I hope you like the blood soup."

"Just like home."

"I'm glad. Kaidan doesn't eat this stuff."

"It's something... Spartan."

Gods, what did he do to deserve this?


	4. House Vakarian

Athina followed Garrus and his little sister. Solana wanted to shop. She was surprised that the older one was with the younger one. What didn't surprise her was that she was stared at all the time. Having a human bodyguard was strange. Probably not even very effective. But that wasn't the point here. She had been a gladiator. It was the prestige of the House of Vakarian. Again they entered a shop and the shopkeepers left everything they had to serve the siblings immediately. Shepard didn't know that. There were prestigious families at her home as well, but they did not have a special status. All Spartans were equal. Favouring someone so much... it disturbed the peace. It seemed normal among the Turians, and no one seemed to mind? If there was an upper class, there had to be Turians living at the other end of society. Why did they put up with that? With the male Vakarian, contradiction could be dangerous, but from what she had seen, not with his father. This man was not a very good warrior. He never had been, the way he moved. So why not contradict him? Not to rebel against him? Not even his experience in years was high enough to earn him respect. So why go through with it? Of course she knew what the Turian Senate was. They appointed the officials of the empire, they administered it, passed laws and so on. But why these men? Because they were rich and powerful. They were not the best, not the victorious, not the cleverest, not even the most experienced elders. They were just rich in some way and used their position to get richer and richer. They left the business again and went on. This mall was gigantic. And she was surprised what Turian women could be happy with. Dresses, jewelry, different scents. The women were always accompanied by a man. They were never alone. Is that why Vakarian was there? Back home, you wouldn't have seen many men around here. Women usually travelled with their friends, or sisters. Taking a man shopping was a punishment for both. Unless he was gay. Then you could have a lot of fun with him, or so her sister said. The redhead couldn't comment. They were interested in weapons and books. It wasn't shopping, though. At least not for her little one. The next shop was entered and again the same game. Athina shook her head only inwardly. How could anyone have fun with that? Did education matter that much, or was character the formative factor? Solana chose different fabrics and had them delivered to her home. Even if you could buy clothes ready to wear, she preferred to do it herself. This was expected of women and daughters of the upper class. It was a waste of time. Still mute, she followed them again. They left the big building. Their path led them into a small alley. She immediately caught up with the girl. Many slaves were running around here and also much poorer Turians. The houses were smaller, more dilapidated. What were they doing in the slums? The big brother also moved closer to his sister. The little one should not be here. She practically screamed out her wealth. Everyone saw she didn't belong here. If it was possible, Garrus' appearance only became more dominant. Even Shepard noticed this change in herself. Solana, on the other hand, didn't realise the danger she was in. What were they teaching the girls? Finally, they had reached their destination and entered a small shop.

"Steve, are you there?"

"Oh, Mistress Solana. Does Kaidan need new clothes again?"

"No, not him."

A young man came out from behind the counter. His eyes got big as he stared at her. He had short, dark hair, a short beard and blue eyes.

"Spartian, this man's name is Steve. He's a gifted tailor."

"Resist Solana, you should not call me a man in front of her. To this warrior, I am an Athenian."

"But you are a man."

"Anatomically correct. But the word 'man' is something you must earn in a Spartan woman. Especially a Spartian. If she were to call me a boy, it would be a distinction in itself."

"Oh..."

Shepard couldn't help but grin. A smart Athenian. Not an educated one, but a smart one. It was damn rare.

"What does she need?"

"She's my bodyguard and..."

"I see. She needs clothes that she's comfortable in. With your permission, Spartian, I would like to take some measurements."

"Of course."

She stepped onto a pedestal in the middle of the shop and took off her armor. Only in her panties she stood there and let herself be examined. The fact that Garrus was still present didn't bother her much. Why should she be ashamed? She had an aesthetically very attractive body for a human being.

"Oh... those muscles. It's been a long time since I've seen a body like that."

"Do you like muscles, Steve?"

"Everyone has different tastes, dear Solana. But a defined body appeals to many. More so among Spartans than Athenians."

"Is that so, Spartian?"

"That's so, Solana. We believe that a strong mind can only live in a healthy body. However, my people take the cult of the body very far."

"I see. You want to show strength."

"Dear Solana, they don't just want to show it. Spartans live them. What these people have gone through to become hard is inhumane. It is not for nothing that Spartan women are said to be the most beautiful in the world."

"I hear no disgust in you, athenian."

"No, Spartian. I find you really fascinating."

"You got sisters, right?"

"Yes, and both are married to a spartan."

"Why is this important to you, Steve?"

"Because Spartans have a different way with women."

"Is it true that they steal their women?"

Now Shepard had to laugh softly. Steve was done taking measurements and handed her a tracksuit to put on. It was really comfortable. Quietly she looked at the girl and then at Garrus.

"I'd like to get into that myself. "

"Now how do I best explain this... Your spouses are chosen by your father, right?"

"Yes."

"For the Athenians, too. Kaidan taught me that."

"It's not like that with us. If a grown man took a serious interest in me, he would loudly announce that he was going to break into my house and rob me. So it's an offer, from him. He wants me for his wife."

"And then he comes into your house and takes you away?"

"No, Solana. He gives an exact date when he will come to me. If I do not want him, I inform my mother, my sisters, my aunts, my grandmother ... They will stand outside my house with guns and not let him in. That means I don't want you. Get out. If, on the other hand, I want him, I won't tell anyone. He and I would meet in secret and have sex all the time."

"And if you were pregnant, would you do it in public?"

"By the gods, no. We would only go public if we both wanted to."

"But then the child has no father. He won't be cared for."

"It doesn't need a father. It's taken care of by me and the state. And besides, it has a father."

"But then how does it inherit?"

"From me, Solana. We inherit through our mothers."

"Why is that?"

"Because only I know who the father is."

"But that man knows it too..."

"Maybe I should have started out differently... I can have one man, two, ten, as many as I want."

"You can have lots of men?"

"Yes. Not many women do it anymore, but I have the right."

"Then you will not be punished for adultery?"

"Do you know the anecdote of Gerades?"

"No."

"So: In Sparta, the following conversation took place between Geradas, one of the very old Spartans, and a stranger. The stranger asked how to deal with adulterers in Sparta, to which Geradas replied: "There are no adulterers in Sparta." When the other insisted, Geradas replied, 'Then he must pay an ox as a penance, so large that he can look over the Taygetos with his head and drink from the Eurotas." When the stranger asked in surprise: "How can there be such a big ox?" Geradas laughed and said: "How can there be an adulterer in Sparta?" This means: In our country there is marriage as you do not know it. If there is no marriage, I cannot be punished for adultery."

"You're completely independent?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, Spartan."

"Sorry for what, Sol?"

"Being a slave must be terrible for you."

Shepard couldn't help it. She had to smile. Slowly she walked towards the girl and stroked her forehead.

"Don't worry about me."

Steve came back and carried some clothes with him. She tried on some pants. They all reminded her of Spartan arm uniforms. The tops matched and came in both long and short sleeves. On each garment there was a lambda. Except those made of leather. Surprised, she looked at Solana when she bought everything. That was far too much. The girl politely said goodbye to Steve and they left the store. It was amazing that she was like that even with slaves. But was this Athenian still a slave? Back at the family home, Athina retired to her chamber. There she did her usual sports program and afterwards took a long shower. Suddenly the Athenian came in.

"Woman..."

"Wobble."

"Dominus gives feast today. So dress properly."

"Fine, I'll show up naked."

"You will not!"

"Afraid that your lack of manhood will give you away?"

Grinning, she watched the blushing Athenian as he disappeared from her room. Athena chose her armour, which she had worn as a gladiator. The red cape Solana had bought her today complemented her appearance. Although she herself found this appearance extremely ridiculous, it was the reason for her deterrent effect. At the banquet she stayed in the background like the other slaves. She always thought that men and women would eat separately, but apparently she was wrong. At some point a discussion about different forms of government and their advantages broke out. The roles seemed to have been distributed before. Depending on the seating arrangement, the young Turians held an opinion. The little Vakarian really held her own with her plea for democracy. It was only when she was being spoken to that she was intimidated. Athina shook her head only slightly. All the girls here behaved like that. Garrus didn't play in this game. He even got up from his seat and joined her.

"Your sister needs more self-confidence."

" She needs it. She clearly has the better arguments."

"She did. You raise your daughters funny."

"Politeness isn't one of your strong points, is it?"

"When it's appropriate, yes. But here... If someone kept interrupting me, I'd be raising my voice."

"Me too."

Suddenly one of the teenagers walked up to Solana and stopped close in front of her. Shepard squeezed in and stared directly into the Turian's eyes.

"I emasculate you in ten seconds. And when I do, I'm gonna shove that puny little cock down your throat."

She grabbed the young man's fringe and dragged him back to his seat. Roughly she pressed him onto the couch and looked down at him. She stared at him until he lowered his eyes. This duel she had won. As if nothing had happened, she took up her position behind Solana again. The boy's father immediately complained to Castis, but he remained completely calm. She had fulfilled her task. No more and no less. Another man now helped Solana with her argumentation. Athina sighed inwardly. This had been going on for hours. Finally the women left the festival. She accompanied the little one again.

"Would you really have done it, Spartian?"

"It probably would have taken me longer. These plates make it a lot harder to work with."

"But you would have?"

"I don't believe in empty threats. And even then, this guy would still be lucky."

"Lucky?"

"I was faster than your brother."

"That's right. Garrus is great, isn't he?"

"I don't know him well enough to be honest about it. He has a very open-minded character."

"So did Kaidan."

"Wobble? Hardly."

"Why do you call him that?"

"Because he's got everything shaky. He has a good life with you and you can see it in his face."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes."

"So you don't like him?"

"By the gods, Solana! We would kill each other... but that's not what I mean. It's bad for him."

"Why?"

"He's your tutor. If you're gone, your father has no reason to keep him. So he will be sold again. And if there's one thing I've learned in the arena, it's that you Turians have an accurate picture of people. And it doesn't matter what our job is. Defined muscles are desirable, not a wealthy belly."

"You mean, if Father doesn't give him to me, he doesn't stand a chance?"

"He goes for a knockdown price to a rich Turian who lets him chase him around the arena to entertain the masses of hungry Varrens."

"He can defend himself. He's biotic, you know."

"Me too. The collar is shutting down our Biotic."

"But... he's not that fat."

"If I slap him on the gut today, he'll still be shaking next week."

"That's not nice."

"But honestly."

"Can you train him? I don't want him to die."

"On one condition."

"Which one?"

"You're in training."

"I don't have the muscles that people have."

"I don't want to train that with you. I want you to be more confident."

"Why?"

"You're smart, girl. You're very smart. You could have kicked the other party's ass, and you didn't."

"That's not what a discussion is about."

"It's all about winning it."

"Yes..."

"Then stop giving away your victories. In my house, you'd be a queen, Sol."

"A queen?"

"Yes. Like your primarch. Only we have two of them."

"A married couple ruling together?"

"No. Not a couple. Two different families."

"Why?"

"To control each other. One of them is a good warrior, the other is smart and reserved. They complement each other."

"You mean... I could go to Sparta..."

"Yes. But you have to act like it."

After Solana disappeared into her room, Shepard stopped at her door. It was late, but she did not trust the guests. There were children here, drinking hard liquor. Of course, she had done so as a teenager. But even then, no one had been allowed near her little sister. When you lose all your inhibitions, it could be dangerous. Especially since this was also encouraged here. There were women at these parties. Whores and every man could take one whenever he wanted. Why not try other women then? The Turian female slaves saw it the same way. They were not allowed to resist. That's probably why they were all standing near her now. Sighing, Athina knocked at Sol's door. The girl looked at the women in astonishment and let the slaves in.

"Would you like to come in too, Spartian?"

"No, Solana. I'll stay out here and keep watch."

"But people need lots of sleep."

"I can do without for one night. Now lock the door and don't open it unless I or your family say so."

The girl obeyed. Shepard leaned her back against the door and peered into the darkness. How she would like to have her real armor now. A night vision device would make things easier, plus all the modifications... Just getting rid of the collar would help. As footsteps approached, she briefly stiffened. Her hand automatically moved to her hip. No weapon. Of course. Reflex. She took a deep, deliberate, calm breath. But then she relaxed again. It was Garrus. He was leaning against the door, like her.

"You'll keep watch?"

"As you were, Vakarian."

"Will you tell me your name?"

"You know my name."

"Your real name, not the one you wear as a slave."

"Shepard."

"How easy is it to live as an outsider in Sparta, Shepard?"

"You mean as a Turian?"

"Yes."

"Difficult. You have to get your food, treat the water, pick a good place. The climate is not the same everywhere."

"That's not what I mean."

"I don't know, Vakarian. It depends on the person. There are some Krogans living with us. In everyday life, they are accepted. But I doubt that any of them could have a great career outside the military. Not that they'd be particularly interested. Ask more specifically."

"What about Sol?"

"You think too easily, Vakarian..."

"Why?"

"She would be alone. For orphans, without relatives, the state would take care of them. That means it wants something in return. She would become a soldier. She would have to go through a very hard school. The Athenians call that education brutal, and they're right. Solana would have nothing. Nothing at all. No clothes, no home, not enough food. She'd have to provide for all that herself. Either earn, or in extreme cases, steal. If you get caught, you're punished severely. Very severely. The older you get, the more you get, but that doesn't mean it gets any easier. We train our kids with sharp weapons. If she can't calibrate her shield and the shot goes through, she dies. Her loss. And if she survives all this, no syssitie would take her in. She would not be given the best equipment, but she would be sent on dangerous missions. Only if the Gods were with her and she survived this again long enough would she have the chance to pay the tribute to a syssitie herself. Then she would have a good chance."

"Sol could never do this... she's smart... only this isn't helping her."

"No."

"If I went with you?"

"No orphan... she would be spared the education. You could spend all your paycheck caring for her. Housing, food, education. She could become almost anything. But, uh..."

"But?"

"She would be all alone. You can't live together. You'd be in your barracks all the time and see her two or three times a year."

"Fuck... is there no other way?"

"Find a nice Spartan woman to take you both in. Solana lives with her and you can join a syssitie. As a specialist, you'd only have assignments tailored to you. That means more free time."

"So I have to convince a Spartian woman of my worth?"

"It doesn't have to be a warrior."

"Spirits, how do I do this?"

"Don't ask me. No man has ever convinced me."

"Great... really great."

"You are strange, Vakarian."

"Why?"

"This concern for Solana. You grew up in this system and still don't see it as a means to an end."

"My mother was a strong, independent woman. She taught me, not a tutor. And she explained to me very clearly what was wrong with our system."

"Since the Sparta thing might be really hard... you had another option."

"Which one?"

"Well... your society has issues with homosexuals."

"And where's the chance?"

"How many of them do you think would get into a fake marriage?"

"And how would that help Sol?"

"At least she won't be raped by her husband."

"Please don't, Shepard..."

"It's reality."

"I know. I just don't want to think about it."

"All right."

He moved a little closer to her. Now she could feel his warmth on her arm. So they just stood next to each other until the last guest had left the mansion. Only then did Shepard knock on Solana's door and give her the all-clear. The sniper looked at her a little confused as all the slaves left the room. Athina went to her chamber and went to sleep. Already in three hours she had to get up again. But the prospect of being allowed to torture the Athenian made things much easier for her.  
Inside she had to grin. How much he wheezed and sweated just because they walked a few laps around the estate. It wasn't that they were running at full speed, you could have a good chat. She, at least. Solana puffed softly, at every answer, but she didn't complain. Then they went into the training room. Shepard took a medicine ball and threw it at Solana. The exercise was now quite simple. The Athenian asked his student a question and threw the ball to her. Solana caught it, answered and threw it back. The safer she was, the more force she had to throw the ball back. The dark-haired man could catch the ball without any problems. So Athina took the ball from him again and demonstrated to the youngest how she meant it. Her teacher should calmly demonstrate to her how hard she could and should throw. Soon they both staggered when they caught the ball. The redhead used the time to carry out her program. She had to build up her training slowly. The Athenian was soft. Very soft. He was quickly out of breath. He wouldn't be able to train for long. And she had to be careful with Sol. She did not know enough about Turian anatomy. She would acquire that knowledge and then she could work out her own plan. She sighed theatrically when Wobble declared the lessons to be over.  
She accompanied Garrus and Solana back to shopping. After more than three months now, she had learned a lot about the two siblings. They stood up for each other unconditionally. As different as they were. Where he was loud and angry, she was quiet and reserved. When he stepped forward, she avoided him. But together, they were different. She often restrained him, but also let him spur her on a little bit. Solana was braver when she knew her big brother was close by and he became more cautious when his behaviour could reflect on her. Astonished, Shepard looked around. They had walked for almost an hour to get to this market. The stalls were pathetic compared to where Solana usually shopped. She looked closely at some of the owners. All of them showed typical scars on their necks. Former slaves. She had never thought about it... If she could buy her way out, she had to go to Credits to buy a trip. Solana studied the display of a small stall carefully. The jewelry on display was cheap. Sol would never wear them. Nevertheless she bought some necklaces to give away to children a few steps away.

"Your sister is too good for this world."

"I know. She wants to help. Somehow. I'm afraid when she's married... she'll miss it."

"Your father may have you on a leash, but at least he's on a long one."

"My father does not guide me... compared to yours probably does."

"I don't know my father."

"Your mother never told you who he is?"

"He died. Just before I was born, his unit was surrounded."

"Victory or death."

"Yes."

"And your mother?"

"When I decided to submit to the Agoge at age seven, she had no say in the matter."

"You're really just learning the ways of war?"

"No. It was like that then, but today we get extensive training. Everyone here can read and write. We are taught in natural sciences and humanities. Our education is good. But it remains military. You take care of yourself. Always. I took the leash off my mother and gave it to my country. Now it's all so embedded in my thinking that no one has to hold the leash anymore, but I still remain in the pattern."

"But you could escape?"

"Yes."

"Without punishment?"

"I do. Others not."

"Why only you?"

"I've been on enough missions. I have given my blood for Sparta often enough. If I should say I want to leave now, it would be accepted."

"Success sets you free?"

"Yes."

"What did you actually do with Sol?"

"Why?"

"She's more confident."

"Yes... she now looks her opponent in the eye. We'll practice staring down at him."

The two siblings were talking to an older Turian woman and some women came to her and tried to talk to her. Shepard did not think much of this gossip, but what she learned here was very interesting. At the same time the blood froze in her veins. Hopefully what she just heard was not true. She had to follow up on it, but how? So she did something that was not in her character. She talked to many different people and looked for important information in all the gossip. It could be so damn exhausting. After four hours they went home again. Athina sat in her chamber and thought. She needed more information. She needed more to get a clearer picture. But if she was going to devote her resources to these investigations, she first had to know if something about this assumption was true. So she broke into the office of Castis Vakarian and searched it. She would be severely punished if caught. Like that time... not getting caught. It took her too long already, but then she found what she was looking for and her stomach turned. Athina quickly left the room and sat in the shade of a tree. She still needed information and for that she needed credits. But not only that, she also needed help. She needed someone who was gentle... who could make people talk without using violence. Suddenly Garrus sat down next to her. Did he want to be near her? Or did he just miss the company of soldiers? I suppose he did. They'd sit together like that or he'd ask her about Sparta. Mind you, he never asked her about anything military. That was a line they both respected. Right now, they're both silent. He moved a little closer to her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I heard something. A rumour."

"This is what you do?"

"Actually, I find it ridiculous. But... I'm afraid it's important."

"Will you tell me what this is about?"

"It's still too early to say anything. I'd rather do some more research, but..."

"You lack the resources here."

"Yes."

"Is it important?"

"I deal in gossip."

"What do you need?"

"Credits and slave coins."

"Slave coins"?

"Free Turians will not talk to me. Slaves will. Especially when there's an incentive."

"Should I go with you?"

"They won't talk if you're around."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"The Athenian."

"Give me an hour."

With that, the Turian left her. It was strange. Apparently, he was getting her what she needed. The two young Vakarians were very open-minded about humans. Solana wanted to help them all. That was admirable, but Garrus impressed her more. He'd met humans as an enemy. He'd fought against them. But he never let them feel that way. Shepard had a plan, and she was right. The Athenian came to her and stood silently beside her. He did not ask and she saw no need to explain anything to him. The sniper came back and gave her a small bag of coins and... he had set up an account for her with a sufficient amount of credits. So she left the premises with the other person. Her destination was again the market. She set a good pace. Meanwhile, the dark-haired man could keep up. She had to think of a new name for him. He was still far from a trained body, but Wobble didn't fit anymore. They reached the market after forty minutes. With the instruction to look for Nihlus' Kryik, the dark-haired man disappeared. She fervently hoped that he had more success than she had. There were simply too few Spartans here and she simply did not know the dance, the polite phrases the Athenians performed. She was too aggressive, too dominant. That frightened her interlocutor. But then she stepped on a man who could tell her a lot. So she set out on her search. Finally she had found the other slave and pulled him behind her. For some credits she bought them both long hooded coats. Her way led her to the entertainment district of Cipritine. Here one brothel followed the next. She quickly crossed the lower part of the area. A warrior with his reputation wouldn't stay in a dump like this. Then finally she found the house she was looking for. The dark-haired man moved much closer to her. Was he afraid? Interested, she looked around the Mutunus Tutunus. Naming a brothel after a god was... brave. The paintings were full of pornographic scenes. So if for some reason you had a problem with the translator, you could just show what you wanted on the wall. She asked for Venus and paid the owner a large sum of money. She quickly pulled the Athenian into the room and closed the door. Laughing she stood there when the dark-haired man was already taken between the thighs by the prostitute. The poor man froze into a pillar of salt. She quickly pulled him away from the other woman and took out a gold coin.

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about your work, but we just want some information."

"You know how long it's been since I had a human being?"

"You're welcome to borrow it if I have what I want."

"No, she can't. I'm not a stud."

"Certainly not that, Athenian."

"And this coin would be my payment?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to know?"

"Something about Nihlus' Kryik, please."

"Oh! He's a real sweetheart. He's a..."

"My companion was a little hasty. I'm interested in the customer who always comes after him."

The whore's face distorted into a grimace. She quickly poured herself a glass of wine and drank it empty.

"Saren..."

"Right over that one."

"How did you know about that?"

"People talk."

"Why do you want the knowledge, Spartan?"

"Spartian. Do you want the money or not? Think it over carefully. You're cheaper than a meager meal, Venus. What could you afford for it?"

"He's a cruel asshole. He pays more than anyone else, much more than anyone else... but only so he can hit me. He beats the shit out of me. He rubs sandpaper all over my body and... he does other things. Bad things."

"What a..."

"Do not ask, Athenian. If she says it's bad, you don't want to know. So he's a pig, through and through."

"Yes, Spartian."

"He comes every time?"

"Yes. And he gets worse when Nihlus came to me often."

Shepard rubbed her temples. She was afraid of that. She was really afraid of this. They stayed in the room for some time before she threw the gold coin to the other woman and returned to Garrus with the Athenian. Silently she entered the Turian's room and waited there together with the dark-haired man. She did not have to wait long.

"What have you found out, Shepard?"

"Shepard? You're a Shepard?"

"Shut up, Athenian. That's not what this is about. Castis wants to marry Solana to Nihlus.

"That's good. I know him. I served under him more often in those days. A good man."

"It's not him I'm worried about, it's his supervisor."

"About Saren? Why?"

"I once scouted out a Turian camp and found them both at a very old game."

"Impossible!"

"What's the big deal?"

"To put it simply, Athenian. Saren played a game of hide my penis inside you with Nihlus."

"But he goes to Venus regularly."

"Apparently, he's bisexual. That's not the problem. The problem is that Saren might not like it. Either he's just jealous of everything and everyone, or he just doesn't like his companion sleeping with a woman."

"And you think he'd do the same to Sol?"

"But...surely Nihlus would protect her."

"I don "t know him. All I know is that Saren is his superior. If he suddenly sends him on a mission, Solana will be helpless against him."

"But maybe he just has a thing for whores?"

"You want to bet Solana's health on it, Athenian?"

"No."

"Saren hates women. Ever since some bitch blew his arm off."

"The bitch is me and he deserved it."

"He spared the defeated unit."

"And he took thirty civilians with him. Sick civilians. Missing limbs, heart disease, lung disease... we all know what he took them for."

"Slaves..."

"No. Pet food. I don't understand you people keep slaves, but my people should be slaughtered for entertainment. He is a slave hunter and I had every right to defend my people."

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Spartian. She had the right to do it."

"You two are of one mind?"

"Even we no longer keep slaves, and I was raised to believe that only Spartans are worthy to live."

"And what about the others?"

"We decide that you may live, Vakarian. Many still feel that way. Except, as I said, even we no longer hold slaves. If I were to defeat your father, let him live and take your sister as a slave, you'd put a bullet in my skull. I had that right with Saren. Unfortunately, I did not have a clear shot."

"Did he recognize you?"

"Sniper. I see my enemy, but he does not see me. Since my unit was all women back then, he could certainly figure out who he had to thank for that."

"So he really hates women. What do you think he'd do to Solana?"

"Since my sister is the ideal Turian... he'd probably just humiliate her. It's bad enough."

"Unless he and Nihlus use each other not only for stress relief. Jealousy is dangerous and with Sol, it's easy to get her into a situation where he can beat her with impunity."

"My sister's not that stupid."

"But too good for this world. If you beat me or the Athenian in front of her, she'd step in between."

"He'd have his excuse. You must convince your father of another man, Master Vakarian."

"Just which one?"

"Send the Athenian to the market now and then. Rumors travel fast."

"Spartian should come with me."


	5. Rumors

Kaidan went again over the market and talked to former slaves. Something had changed. At that time the women had not paid him any attention, but now they looked at him and even invited him for a glass of wine. The training of the Spartian had an effect. He was in constant need of new clothes. At first he had thought the training was stupid. By now he was really enjoying it. Turians had an ideal image of man. Now he met that ideal. At least almost. His value had increased, making him a worthy wedding gift for Solana. He continued to listen to rumours. The Spartians idea was a good one, even if he didn't pay much attention to this gossip. Especially women's. They liked to gossip, and they exaggerated... But they didn't get anything solid, so that had to be enough. After two hours they went back. Luckily, they didn't go to a brothel again today. He didn't like these places. Shepard didn't seem to have a problem with that. Why should she? As far as sexuality was concerned, Turians and Spartans were pretty much in agreement. She once referred to it as a liberating sneeze of the abdomen. If you put it that way, her approach was logical. Except that it wasn't right for a woman, she just didn't understand. But he saw her with different eyes now. She was rough and rude, especially for a woman. But she was no fool. Spartans seemed to attach great importance to education. That she was accessible to everyone fascinated him. Even her cold analysis was often accurate. She had clearly told him to his face that although Spartans call themselves homoio, the same, this was not a true case. There would be big differences. ...even if you had a mother or not. ...whether you could pay taxes or not. ...whether you were a Spartian or not. And then, of course, how successful you were. When he tried to make a mocking remark, she had only grinned and told him to his face that in Athens, even on paper, all citizens had the same rights. She was right about that too. Shepard knew much more about his country than he knew about hers. For a moment he looked up from his notes. Master Vakarian returned to training with the slave girl. That way, they could share information without attracting too much attention. For a moment, he had to smile. She knew many things, but she knew nothing about Turians. At least not about their behaviour. But maybe he was wrong and Solana's brother just missed the army life. He took a deep breath. Actually, he had to tell his owner. He had to tell him who he was keeping here as a slave. His guilty conscience was a problem, though. He didn't want it. He didn't want to betray Shepard. He still needed her to protect Solana. But even if he didn't... The dark-haired man had always been loyal to his master and now this woman brought him into trouble. He knew from the start he'd have nothing but trouble with her. He watched them in silence. Did they realize that they were only fighting with half strength? He continued to watch them. They harmonized very well. But then his thoughts drifted away again. There were several candidates for Solana. Of course, Dominus Vakarian needed convincing. Most of the candidates were below her station. I believe they would be categorically rejected. Shepard targeted Tarquin Victus. A very good choice. He was the son of the Primarch. The only son. And the House of Vakarian was highly respected as well. However, there were many other families who wanted him married to their daughters. Unfortunately, Solana had never been invited to the Primarch's banquet. The Primarch didn't seem to want to take Solana into consideration. It was a pity, but there was nothing to be done about it. Except Shepard didn't think so. She wouldn't look for anyone else. The fact that things weren't going the way you wanted them to be just wasn't in that woman's mind. She was stubborn. But by now he believed that she at least had the chance to do something in that direction. The training was over and they could finally have breakfast. This blood soup was still disgusting. No wonder Spartans were so tough when they had to choke on it every day. What would he give away for a piece of bread? Then he went back to Solana. This time the lessons took place indoors again. It had begun to rain. Solana seemed absent today. Of course... it was the anniversary of her mother's death. He took out an umbrella and went outside with his student. Shepard followed them, but didn't go under the umbrella. They walked silently to the cemetery. ...and they both stood beside the girl in silence.

One day the lessons could be cancelled. For hours they just stood there, before they went back. Kaidan could say what he wanted, Solana felt guilty. Her mother had died to give her life. How much did this event affect Solana's behavior? Inside, he rolled his eyes. What was he thinking about? There was no logic to this sentimentality. He shouldn't have to deal with this kind of thing. He was turning womanish. Back home, the youngest one retired to her room. She always wanted to be alone that day. Toward evening, he and all the other slaves were called to the great hall. There was the usual dinner for that day. The whole household sat in one room and ate. Of course the slaves sat at low tables on the floor and had to serve the masters, but Kaidan liked it very much. Castis talked to his son the whole time. Solana only raised the word when she was asked. She was a good girl. Shepard twisted her eyes and clenched her hands into fists, but she bit her tongue. As the evening wore on, the more slaves were sent away. Solana also went to bed. He was surprised that only the two masters and the two human slaves were still present. 

"The Primarch again invites you to a banquet. He lets former gladiators compete against each other for entertainment. He wants to see my gladiatrix fight. You will accompany me, Garrus."

"I am not yours. I am Solana's gladiator."

My Gods!!! Was she tired of living? Spartan... of course she was. The look Castis gave her was fatal. He had to do something.

"Forgive me, Dominus. Spartans are taught to use few words. What she was about to say: it would only be fitting that your daughter be present."  
"Spartans are very rude."

"With them, many words are discourteous, Dominus. They like to get to the point."

"Well... I think there will be other young women there. So why not. Maybe this will change Victor's mind about Solana.

"You should take the Athenian too."

"Explain yourself, slave girl."

"You keep us pretty isolated. At feasts, even the slaves talk. Whisper in the right ear and the Turians get the right information."

"Whispers like the Salarians? It's beneath me."

"Your competitors do the same. And how do you stop Athenians talking? A tutor with his tongue cut out is not worth much."

"She's right, Father. Solana should have received an invitation long ago. Someone has discredited her. We should find out who. Or at least try to contain the damage. You know Kaidan. Many have tried to buy him from you. He can dispel rumors."

"So be it."

He quickly pulled Shepard out.

"Would it kill you to be polite?"

"Probably."

"To be rude would definitely be. At least it'll get you whiplashes."

"Not the first and not the last in my life."

"Stupid before a fight."

"Maybe."

"Words, Shepard. More words. I know you can do this."

"Your opinion."

She drove him crazy after all. She sure did. If he didn't need her, he'd... he'd... Yeah, what? He'd probably do the same thing.  
The next day, they were both given new clothes. He went with Solana to Steve's shop. He was wearing completely different clothes now. More of a physical thing. He was given plain pants and a shirt that accentuated his now muscular arms. Then they met Garrus and the Spartan woman at the armorer's. She needed a new gladiator's armor. Only the choice of colour did not please him. Red and bronze...

"Wouldn't a more muted color be better?"

"Why? Red is the color of Sparta. You wear white and blue."

"When Saren's around... he hates Spartans. Especially female Spartians. Should we really put it that way? Spartian must not resist, and she will resist anyway. If she cannot protect herself, then we should protect her.

"This is not..."

"Kaidan is right. We have to protect you, Shepard."

"I don't need protection, Vakarian."

"Please, Spartian. It's bad enough you have to fight in there."

"Very well, Solana."

So the armor became dark red and black. The legs of the Spartian were protected by a black chain mesh. The red metal boots reached far above her knee. Her breastplate was also red. The upper arms were armored, so she could ram her opponent very well. Every part of her skin was protected except her face. This was very unusual for a gladiator. You could see her figure, but there was no skin. You couldn't see anything. Yet Shepard had very presentable muscles. But then came the surprise. The chain mail on her arms, legs and stomach was removable. A skirt of leather strips completed the outfit. She looked good in it. A new feeling came over him. He was worried about her. Back at the mansion Shepard went to train. Garrus went with her immediately. He went into the study with Solana. They wanted to discuss the current political situation again so she could shine tomorrow.

"The Asari and the Salerians have joined forces."

"You think they're preparing for war, Kaidan?"

"I don't know. But if I did, it wouldn't be against the Turians."

"Why not?"

"You have allies, too."

"The Volus are not strong allies. At least not militarily."

"War is expensive. With the Volus you have good allies."

"But it also costs material. Living resources. The Volus have no soldiers."

"So you think the Empire needs more friends?"

"Yes."

"How about Athens?"

"As much as I admire the Athenians, they would make a poor ally."

"Why?"

"Because they are probably the weakest force in the Milky Way. They have the Hanar... no soldiers again. I would try Sparta, even if it would be very difficult."

"Why Sparta?"

"For one thing, Sparta is very strong militarily. They have a peace treaty with the Quarians and the Elcor. Even trade relations with them. Then they're allied with the Drell and the Krogans. Militarily, that would be an advantage."

"Why is it hard to be in league with them?"

"Their culture is very different. They have chosen their partners accordingly. Both the Krogans and the Drell share 90% of their views."

"And how would that be solved?"

"This would be a task for diplomats. You have better insight than I do."

"Very good, Solana."

"Thank you, Kaidan."

"Looking forward to tomorrow?"

"No..."

"Why not?"

"I don't like these fights."

"They are led with wooden weapons."

"Nevertheless, the fighters may be injured. And every hit hurts."

"That's right."

"I will not let on and say nothing about it."

"You are very smart, Solana."

The next day it was quiet on the estate. There was a depressing tension on everything. The slaves spoke even less than usual and Solana was completely silent. Only the clang of weapons could be heard. Shepard and the son of his dominus trained. He was no longer so sure if they were really show fights. It was... he was worried again. For one thing, Solana shouldn't have to see this again. Of course, Turians saw it differently, but he thought it was a disgusting form of entertainment. And for another, he was worried about the redhead. He had seen her fight, he knew she could fight... Sighing, he went over his notes again. He'd collected all the negative things about Solana's opponents. He knew what the more powerful slaves of the Primarch looked like. He had to prepare as well as Shepard did. Only differently. Late that afternoon, he walked over to the Spartan woman and looked at her in surprise. She was grooming her long hair.

"I would like your peace, Spartan."

"Training."

"Shepard, please. I know you don't like to talk much, but we need a tactic."

"I have a tactic."

"And what is that?"

"I will win."

"Fantastic... anything else?"

"Yes."

"Please..."

"You must speak to the human slaves. When I have won, no Athenian will speak to me. It will be hard enough before then."

"Me the humans, you the Turians?"

"Yes."

"Good. And our goal is to bring Tarquin and Solana together."

"Right."

"If he spoke to her just once, he would realize how enchanting she is. She would make a good wife."

"He's gay."

"Those are just rumors."

"Many rumors are true."

"But it doesn't have to be true."

"He's not going to a brothel."

"They have many slaves."

"Male."

" They' II have females, too."

"Yeah. Old."

"Maybe he likes experience. There are men who prefer that."

"Bad for Sol."

"That's right. But if he's gay, that's bad anyway."

"It's good."

"No, it's not. He has duties to perform..."

"Rape when she doesn't want to be fucked."

"In marriage, it's not rape. It is a wife's duty..."

"Solanas. It would be Solana's duty to let this happen to her."

"I..."

"Put a face to the theories and it sounds the way it is. Disgusting."

"Don't you have that in your country?"

"There are the same crimes. Only in our country are they treated as crimes. Marriage is no excuse. Rape, beatings, imprisonment, all prohibited."

"Gods forgive me... I need a Spartan Turian for Solana."

"Spartan society. Ubi non accusator, ibi non iudex.

"where there is no plaintiff, there is no judge... it would have to be condemned by all to prevent something like this from happening."

"At least not with impunity. It happens anyway. Just not that often."

He sat behind her and combed her long hair. To his amazement, Shepard even let her comb her long hair. It was astonishing how soft her hair was. He combed it for almost an hour until it shimmered like molten silk. ...and stroking it with his fingers over and over in admiration. Finally, she began to braid it. Kaidan thought it was a pity. But for the fight, it was certainly better. She wrapped the long braid around her head. He had never seen her like that before. He had to swallow hard. Shepard suddenly appeared female. She was beautiful. When she came back from the bathroom, she was wearing her new armour and the spell was over. He went to get ready too. He wasn't surprised by Garrus' choice of clothes. He wore his armor as usual. Solana wore a black tunic. A necklace of thirty gold gladiator coins was the only decoration she wore. Her face looked very serious. He smiled at her to cheer her up. In the shuttle, only the Dominus spoke. Shepard was highly concentrated. She sat there with closed eyes and seemed to be doing a breathing exercise. Arrived at the palace they were led by some slaves into the hall. Everyone with rank and name was here. Instinctively he pushed himself in front of Shepard when he saw Saren. Garrus did the same. Always they tried to block the field of vision of this Turian. The masters were served undiluted wine while he and Shepard fetched a water. She still had to fight, after all. He and Shepard finally swarmed out and talked to some slaves. Again and again he repeated the rightly placed words. He could pick up a comment or two about Solana and it stabbed him deeply every time. Again he flinched inside. His little girl was described as uptight and cold. She could not get excited about anything. There would be more life in a corpse.

"She's reserved and very smart to act like this."

He looked at Shepard in amazement.

"What do you mean?"

"Every fool can be enthusiastic about something and only the careless ones open their hearts too quickly. It's a lot harder with the little Vakarian. When she smiles at you, it's honest. It's precious, a prize."

"Women should show their smiles."

"The right guy, not everyone. A whore smiles at everyone. What sane man wants a woman like that? She comes from a very military family. Restraint is in her genes."

She came to him and took a deep breath.

"Aggressive."

"Yes, but extremely effective. Good thing you talk to Turians. They like that. You defended Solana well."

"She's still too naive."

"That's how it is here."

"Stupid."

"You call anything stupid that doesn't fit your nature."

"Keeping women out is stupid. Wasting resources is stupid."

"Women are resources?"

"Everything is a resource. Look around you. Solana is smart. What could she do? Women could be an economic power. They could further boost the economy. They could advise. They can do so much, if you let them."

"We and the Turians are so successful too."

"Spartans, Drell and Krogans are also very successful. The Asari are of only one gender. The Turians need the Volus for their economy.

"However..."

"Later."

"Good. You've got a fight coming up, and I've still got to talk, talk, talk."

"As usual."

After another hour a small arena was prepared in the middle of the hall. So they would fight in here. That was bad. There was hardly any freedom of movement here. Kaidan looked skeptically at the Spartian. There was no emotion on her face. Not even when heavily armed guards entered the room and the weapons for the gladiators were shown. They were sharp weapons. He quickly looked at Solana, but she was in full control of herself. With a nod of his head Shepard told them to follow her.

"For every fight I win, you will demand a gold coin from the slave's owner, Solana."

"I don't want her..."

"You win. It's your prize. You deserve it."

"But..."

"No buts. Fine, send your brother. From Victus, you can collect your prize in person."

"I'm not winning at all."

"Your slave, your winnings, and if you have more coins than anyone else, your prize."

"I can't do anything with these guns."

"Give them away. In public. You're generous, those idiots know it."

"All right."

"After each victory, I will look at you. Only you. Your decision whether my opponent lives or dies."

"I can't!"

"Then ask the primary, your brother, your father, it doesn't matter."

"But..."

"She's right, Solana. You can save many lives."

"You two talk as if it was clear that Spartian is winning. What if it isn't?"

"Remember my coin for the ferryman."

Shaking his head, he looked after the woman and then turned to his pupil again, smiling. He would have liked to take her in his arms now to comfort her. But he was not allowed to. Especially not here.

"You know how good she is, Solana. And even if she loses, I don't think anyone here will expect to see blood. The mess it would make.

Now his little one began to giggle quietly. Luckily. They went back to their father and brother and watched the first fights. In fact, no one demanded the death of the vanquished. Whether Shepard, on the other hand, could count on it was very difficult to say. Garrus kept giving his father devastating looks. His young lord hated such events. Perhaps this time it was even worse for him. Finally, it was Shepard's turn. She fought as Dimachaerus. Shield and spear were truly unfavorable in this environment. Very quickly her opponent lay helpless on the ground and as expected, Solana was spared her life. His pupil really took the coin. In all this time the Turians just kept drinking. Some even ate. Kaidan swallowed again and again. Of course it was amazing what these men were able to accomplish, but in his eyes this was no sport. Nothing that was meant to be entertainment. Until now Shepard had managed to stay unharmed. After each fight she stepped behind Solana again. Only suddenly, she told him to come along.

"Take off my chain mail."

"You want to lower your guard? Why?"

"On the one hand, some already complain that my victories are not honestly achieved and on the other hand, it is getting too difficult for me. I have to be fast here. Even faster than usual."

"You'll put them back on later."

"Maybe."

"You won ten fights and another twenty to go. It's madness."

"Quick wins. No Turian, yet."

"Would you rather fight them?"

"Now that I'm not exhausted? Yes."

"It's not gonna happen. They're not as random as the pairings are supposed to be. Until now, some have had increasingly easy opponents."

"Great. Keep watching."

l "II try. If I know who's manipulating it, I'll tell you."

"Just don't get me anything."

"Also true."

"However... tell Sol."

"And then what?"

"I kill the impostor's slave."

"Are you insane? The slave has nothing to do with it."

"But his master understands the warning."

"Our little girl doesn't do that. She's not a killer."

"Our little girl, Athenian? You surprise me. Tell her brother or her father. She won't contradict you."

That's how Shepard went back. Kaidan got nasty. She would wield the blade, but he was involved. But she was right. Such behavior could not be tolerated. They needed a strong warning. But didn't he put Shepard in danger, too? If this is where she drew the first blood, isn't this how she opened the gates? The ones that were sealed up until now? But after the next fight, they weren't. Saren Gladiator killed the first man he faced. Kaidan wasn't so naive as to believe in a failed killing. He wanted to see the defeated suffer. Worried, he looked at Solana. She showed no emotion. Her brother had moved closer to her, otherwise there was no change. He was much more overcome to watch the further fights. Finally it was time. Shepard had to fight Saren's Turian. The Spartiati  
n came to him again to have the armor pieces put on again.

"Saren's slave profits by the fights that are fought."

"I know. Only I, slave of Victus and slave of Tarquin are left. Three Turians, one human."

"I'm worried, Shepard."

"You should."

"You should have said something different now. Something to calm me down so I can calm Solana."

"You can do it without me."

"That's comforting now. Is there anything I can do?"

"No..."

"If you can't make it, I'll write to your family. I'll talk to Solana and see if she can send your body home."

Kaidan himself noticed how much his voice had begun to tremble. Gently she squeezed his arm.

"lf, Kaidan. lf."

So she entered the ring again and the fight began. Shepard avoided any attack by the Turian instead of blocking it. Saren's laughter echoed through the whole hall.

"More protection, then it' s running away."

"If a gladiator was so ungifted that he couldn't even strike the death blow, I would keep my voice down, Master Arterius."

Everyone in the hall starts Solana in disbelief. She defied Saren. As a woman, she dared to forbid a hero from speaking out in such a manner. Actually, he should have been shocked, but Kaidan had to wipe that grin off his face. Shepard's upbringing bore more fruit than he had thought. The mockery of the Spartans was feared and if she had slapped Saren in the face, it would not have been more effective. Shepard rolled away under the next attack and drew her sword over her opponent's back. This began to bleed heavily. Normally she always stabbed. Then the fight would have been over. Did she want to see him suffer? The fight was now interrupted and the Spartan woman stood beside Solana again. He quickly handed her a glass of water.

"You are good."

"I know."

"You'll have him in a minute..."

"No. Not by a long shot."

"But..."

"Solana deserves a very clear warning from this asshole."

"You're right."

"You should be a doctor?"

"Yes. I studied medicine for some time and was among the best in my year. Of course, I was nowhere near being a doctor, but..."

"I'm gonna need it."

Stunned, she left him standing as the fight continued. Only with difficulty could he suppress a tremor now. Now the fight went completely different. Shepard was hit more and more often. Often enough she could roll away only at the last moment. What was going on? Again she took a hard hit. Her lip popped open and she spat her blood on the floor. The next blow hit her stomach. Luckily, she had good armor. Still, the hits had to be very painful. She staggered back a few steps and ducked under the next blow. In panic, Kaidan grabbed her water glass and smelled it. Nothing noticeable. He sipped it lightly and moved the liquid in his mouth back and forth. No unusual taste either. He should be relieved, but he wasn't. Once again Shepard barely escaped a fatal blow. He circled the battlefield from the rear. Was there anything here that might have blinded her? No. He couldn't see a thing. But when he got too close to the ring, he groaned in a distorted, painful way. His slave collar seemed to burn. Why did the others not feel it? Biotics... he and Shepard were biotics, probably wearing different collars. There seemed to be a ton on his shoulders. He struggled to fight his way back and the burning seemed to subside. His skin under the slave band felt burned. He had to go to Garrus. Garrus could approach the primarchs with this assumption. As fast as he could without running, he made his way back. Just as he was standing next to his student again, Shepard catapulted herself forward and drove her sword deep into the opponent's abdomen. Helplessly he now knelt in front of her and looked at her. Shepard's gaze sought Solana. Oh no! He had not yet been able to talk to her about it.

"Mistress?"

"Kill him. Let's show Master Arterius how it's done."

Shepard obeyed without hesitation. Her sword unerringly found the Turian's heart. Another murmur went through the hall as Solana climbed into the ring and crossed it. She went straight through the blood and left bloody marks on her way to Saren. Shepard and Garrus followed her immediately. Just before the Turian, with the naked face, she stopped and looked him straight in the eyes. Her hand unerringly reached for the coin mountain and picked up every single one of them.

"I am a Vakarian. Do you think I don't know a fraud when I see one, Master Arterius? How low must one sink to attempt to deceive a young girl? Don't you think you can do better?"

She gave him a disgusted look, stepped back into the ring and put a coin in the dead slave's mouth. Then she lowered her gaze and walked a few steps towards Victus.

"Primarch, these coins were not honestly won. It is not for me to judge the further proceedings with them."

"You're a very clever woman, little Vakarian. I would say..."

"Forgive me for intruding, Father. Lady Vakarian won fair and square. She's entitled to those coins."

"Well, you heard my son. If it were your choice, what would you do with the coins?"

"Six of the twenty-seven coins I would give away for the six dead and the rest I would sell to care for the wounded and pay compensation to the owners of the dead, Primarch."

"You would give up your possessions to right an injustice you have not caused?"

"How could I ask others to do something I am not prepared to do myself, Primarch?"

"Father, I'll pay the compensation. It happened in my house."

"I resolve that the coins shall stand to Lady Solana. Furthermore, Arterius will pay for any damage he causes."

Solana bowed deeply and went back to her father and brother. He would have liked to have listened to the conversation further, but he pulled Shepard into a quiet corner of the room and began to examine her. He quickly removed the chain mesh again and examined the many bruises. His student and her brother joined him. The young gentleman took off the woman's neck ring. Underneath it, large blisters were visible. Carefully he dabbed them off with a cool cloth.

"Very well done, Solana."

"I'm so sorry, Spartian. I should have seen it sooner and stopped the fight."

"You did everything right. Now the asshole has something to think about. I never kicked a Turian in the balls like that before. It was worth it."

"How bad is it, Kaidan?"

"I lie whimpering on the floor, Master Vakarian. For her, probably very uncomfortable. I'd lock her in her room for the next few days so she wouldn't have to wear a slave band. A cooling ointment would be advisable."

"First I must fight again."

"No, Spartian. It's enough."

"You have shown compassion and wisdom, Sol. Now show strength."

"If she wants to fight, let her, little sister."

"Fine... But I'm not grounding her. You'll be with her for the next few days, Garrus."

"Me? What makes you think so?"

"I am to show strength. What better place to practise it than on you?"

"You're a beast, little sister. Your wish is my command."

Shepard had a glass of wine and they went back to the others. Saren had disappeared and Solana now received admiring glances. Especially when she sent her slave into the ring against Tarquin's fighters.

"I thought our warriors should fight each other with wooden weapons, Lady Vakarian."

"I shall gladly bow to that desire, Dominus Victus."

He did not watch this fight. Although it was certainly interesting, he had neglected his own task. So he talked to innumerable slaves and could even get medigel for Shepard from some of them. That was a rarity here. Turians seldom got hold of it and saw no need to research in this direction. Also he could take a look at the weapons. They were excellent pieces. But then his heart stopped. These were the weapons of the Spartans. He came closer and looked at them more closely. The sniper rifle was a special design. Kaidan slowly retreated. The battle was over, Shepard had won. Her eyes dimmed briefly when she saw the weapons. So he was right in his hunch. Those were her weapons. Apparently, the slave hunter had no idea who he'd fallen for. If Solana gave these weapons away, would it hurt her? It would be nice to see a human expression on that woman. But grief was not what he wanted to see in her. He pulled her away from the spectacle and applied the medigel. Solana had given the weapons to her brother. Smiling, he watched as his little one started talking to Tarquin. Shepard and himself held back in a distinguished manner. It was late at night when they returned to the estate. 

"You have now won sixty victories, Spartan."

"Yes, Solana."

"That's very impressive."

"You did well to insist on her as your bodyguard, daughter."

"I know, Father."

"What are you doing with the thirty gold coins?"

"I'm expanding my chain after buying it from Spartian."

"Sol..."

"It takes time, of course. I only have enough pocket money for five at a time."

"I'll give you some of my pay, Solana. That way, you can expand the chain faster. I want everyone to see how successful my sister has been in her choices."

"What was it like conversing with Dominus Victus, Solana?"

"He was very charming, Kaidan. He invited me and my brother to the next party."

"That's wonderful, Solana."

"This is it, Kaidan. I may even bring you and Spartian with me."

Was that good or bad? What if Shepard's secret came out? The Vakarians didn't seem to know, but the Primarch might. He should speak to her about it as a matter of urgency. As much as she drove him mad... As rude as she was, he liked that woman. She fought for his little girl. In a way he didn't know she would. They landed and he escorted Shepard to her chamber. Gently, he helped her out of her armor. She went straight to the bathroom. He sighed and cleared the armour away. It had to be repaired. The redhead had taken some hard hits. When she came back, she was in simple pyjamas. Carefully he applied the medgel again and examined the bruises. She probably had a nasty contusion of the ribs. It must have been painful to move. Even breathing was probably difficult for her. So he took the brush and took care of her hair again. She let it go without grumbling. It was strange. Her roles should have been reversed. The woman took care of the man... but not only that, so I guess it was okay. 

"You shouldn't go to that party, Shepard."

"Why?"

"You are the next queen of the Spartans. If the Turians find out..."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are. You are a descendant of Leonidas."

"Many people say that."

"But for your family, it's documented."

"Even so, I will not be the next queen."

"But you could."

"Only if Sparta goes to war. No one wants to see me be the next queen. Least of all me."

"Nevertheless, it could be dangerous for you."

"What do you want to do with me? Slaves? Done. Kill me? Doesn't scare me."

"Expose and humiliate you in public?"

"I'm hardened."

"But, of course, Sparta may feel provoked."

"Nothing like that."

"You guys are just weird."

"It would be foolish to start a war over just one person."

"That's right."

"We can make war. We are good at it, but we don't always have to go to war. In fact, we often try to avoid it."

"You have no diplomats."

"We have diplomats. Ninety percent of them are women."

"Of course. Why should you trust men with such important tasks?"

"No time."

"And why not?"

"Only men who are not eligible will not be Spartians."

"I thought it was no longer compulsory."

"We're the same, only, like you, it's more appearance than substance. Just because you can do something or not do it doesn't mean you should."

"So everything is a lie."

"Like yours."

"That's... true."

"You've changed."

"Did I?"

"You want to make a woman head of state."

"You talk like a man, fight like a man, think like a man. It's easy to forget that you're a woman."

"Compliments."

He left the room, went to his chamber and went to sleep.


	6. Coins

Shepard was tired. She had hardly slept. The pain was killing her. She struggled to get up and get dressed. It felt like it would take hours to get dressed. A quiet groan escaped her lips. A Turian slave entered her room and put some food on the table. Athina ate very slowly and concentrated on every movement. She looked out of the window. It was still dark outside. She hadn't been lying in this bed for long. She should have been surprised that she was already having her breakfast. But Sol had probably had her under observation. She quietly left her room. She just had to move. And no one would see her at this hour. Very slowly she made her first round. Her breathing was painful. But that was nothing new. She knew the pain. The redhead went on and on. Step by step, concentrating on her breathing. The night was pleasantly cool. The wind played with her long hair. After three rounds, the Spartan sat down on a bench and closed her eyes. At home it would now be winter. She and her unit would probably be in the mountains by now. ...in one of the little huts. The fire would crackle in the fireplace and they would eat and laugh together. Then it would go out. The snow would reach up to their hips and it would be incredibly hard to get ahead, but they would spend three hours outside and run through the snow. Or rather walking. But after that was the best time. They would sit together, talk and just spend time together. She would just not be alone. She also wondered how Jack was doing. Her younger sister, of course, was doing fine. Jack was smart. She was brazen. A Spartan through and through. Fortunately, she hadn't become a soldier. Jack was an incredibly strong biotic. But... her little sister was just too caring. She hid it very well, but if you knew her, it was very obvious. That must be why she chose James to be her partner. James had been a good companion in battle. Even if she wanted to beat him to death one day. The bullet that ended his career had been meant for her. He'd thrown himself in between. Her armour and shields would probably have held, but his would not. The bullet had penetrated deep into his skull. The doctors had saved his life. Only his right leg was still dragging. He could no longer fight. And Jack had wanted to take care of him. They were a sweet couple, though unexpected. As footsteps approached, she slowly opened her eyes. It was already dawning. The gardeners were already getting to work. She got up and went back to her room. Carefully, Shepard lay back on her bed. She would probably not be able to exercise today. This gave her a chance to think, even if she didn't like to. Her mind was just going around and around. She couldn't make much money as a bodyguard. This was the closest she could get to freedom. She could only hope for more fights and that was hardly possible with Solana. She was clearly in the wrong family here. Although the Vakarians were friendly and not very Turian, that was bad for her. She had come only small steps closer to her goal. Moreover, she would have to talk to Castis Vakarian first and that could be difficult. Although she would have to talk to Solana. It would come as a shock to her. She knew only slaves who seemed to accept her role. She'd never heard any of them speak of their freedom before. It was not normal. What kind of society was it where even the lawless accepted their existence like that? She used the Omnitool to search the net she could access. She had been able to destroy her own tool before she fainted. Leaving as little data as possible to the enemy. She searched the net for revolutions. There had been some uprisings and also one or two innovations in the system... From democracy to primary system. So the powers that be could have their power curtailed. But it was nothing drastic. Not like on Earth. In Sparta, as in Athens, there were bloody civil wars. The Athenians had fended off a system change several times. And in Sparta... it was never really about kings. It was more about individual rights, which must have seemed strange to them. Women had fought for their rights, slavery had been abolished... At least the same thing had happened to the slaves in Athens. Were humans so much more warlike than Turians? That's hardly the point. Maybe they were just hungrier. Sighing, she closed up the data and typed in a new term. There must be some price landmarks somewhere. Something. How much was a well-trained slave worth? Especially since there was no real necessity for bodyguards. Not here in the capital. Or at least not in this quarter. What she found was not encouraging. A well-trained tutor cost half a million credits. She couldn't find anything to say about bodyguards. She doubted that in the eyes of the Turians she was worth as much as the Athenian, but still... she would have got a maximum of 300,000 credits for all her coins from Solana, and probably the little girl was already paying her more than anyone else would. She slowly straightened up as the door opened and Garrus stepped into the room.

"How you doing, Shepard?"

"I'll survive."

"Solana sent Kaidan. He'll get you some painkillers."

"Don't need it."

"They can't hurt you either. Be honest, you took more than you had to."

"Saren's no fool. Now he has to try and expect the unexpected."

"A tactical advantage. On the battlefield."

"Politics is war."

"True again. Still, you could have won faster." 

"If I had been shot, I would have done the same thing. Pain is relative. Lack of air... it's hard to move fast when you can barely breathe."

"That bad?"

"Yes."

"Would you want to fight again?"

"Yes."

"Why? Is it in your blood?"

"Freedom is in my blood."

"Are we so terrible?"

"Go to an unfriendly planet with the thought of never seeing your home again, and then ask the question again."

"Palaven is not that unfriendly."

"Not for Turians."

"Getting oiled every day is not so pleasant."

"No."

"Most slaves are freed eventually. We treat them well."

"Still, it's not my life."

"Of course it's your life."

"Really? I can go anywhere I want?"

"No."

"I can say whatever I want?"

"No."

"I can control my own body?"

"No. I see what you mean. There's no comfort in the way we treat you."

"For me? No."

"Is it worse for Spartans?"

"From our earliest childhood, we are taught to stand erect. You expect us to kneel. That's like a Turian being ordered to take cover."

"So hard, then. It must be hard for you."

"How's Sol?"

"She's doing surprisingly well. You had a lot of influence on her, Shepard. I never thought she'd open up to anyone. It was very impressive."

"And dangerous."

"Since Father no longer considers Saren a candidate, not really."

"What about Nihlus?"

"Tarquin's invitation made an impression."

"We need new sources."

"Kaidan can handle this. You're not allowed to leave the manor without the slave band anyway."

"So much faith... it hurts, Vakarian."

"I almost believed you, Shepard."

"But only almost."

"You have a very nice sniper rifle."

"Now you got it."

"I'm just holding it for you."

"Then you keep it for a long time."

"Maybe not."

"In the arena I'd agree with you, but here..."

"You could die there."

"Here and there, at least I would have a gun in my hand. My chances of survival are higher there."

"What do you mean?"

"If someone was after Sol, I should intervene. A knife versus a gun. Who wins?"

"It is forbidden to carry firearms in the city."

"And yet you have a whole arsenal at home."

"Also true."

The Athenian came in and handed her some tablets. Without asking, she took the pills. The dark-haired man left the room again. Shepard took a sip of water. It was strange how Kaidan tried to take care of her.

"Do the slaves also speak of the alliance between the Asari and Salarians?"

"Yes. They're afraid."

"Afraid for their homeland?"

"More like for her life."

"They think the Turians are the target."

"Sure."

"I don't find it quite so logical. After all, a war would weaken them too. They would open the gates to Sparta."

"Half the earth belongs to Athens. But it is not a closed territory. Sparta would always be affected. So if they attacked Athens, Sparta would automatically feel provoked. ...unless they had already begun negotiations. In which case, the war would still be far away.

"And they're already arming up. I just don't understand why. They love having a large gene pool at their disposal."

"You also have sex slaves. The semen doesn't change."

"That is... unfortunately true. I still don't understand why."

"Afraid?"

"Of what? We have no conflict with any of them."

"But you didn't make an alliance either."

"We wouldn't have any of this."

"You think too narrowly..."

"Why? Our scientists can take on the Salarians and our military can take on the Asari."

"Sure. You just need the volus for the economy."

"Yes."

"Do we need the drell?"

"They need you more. They need more colonies since their planet is dead and they can't survive on the Hanar."

"Do we need the Krogans?"

"Strong ground forces, but no fleet... no, not really. You don't have a huge advantage now."

"Only the deterrent. If you declare war on one side, you'll have to deal with three. The Drell are few. But if you add the Krogans and Spartans... If you declare war on Sparta, you must expect the Drell bring the Krogans into your territory. Of course, there may be other allies."

"The Elcor, or rather, and the Quarians."

"Maybe."

"You form alliances as a deterrent."

"Actually, Athens has always been superior to us in that. Only now we're faster."

"An alliance between the Empire and Sparta would probably never happen."

"You think?"

"The way we treat our women."

Athina couldn't help herself. She began to laugh and immediately afterwards she pulled her face, distorted and painful. Laughing hurt.

"You have a very romantic view of us, Vakarian. We would ask nothing of you."

"But..."

"Sparta does not see itself as a liberator of the galaxy. ...neither from women nor slaves."

"But you're supposed to have equal rights."

"Why should we fight for the freedom of others when they themselves do not?"

" They can' t."

"They don't want to."

"They are afraid."

"No profit without risk. Why should we die for their freedom if they're not willing to do it themselves?"

"Because it's the right thing to do... I hear how ridiculous it sounds."

"Good."

"Our women have difficulty reaching for their weapons."

"They don't have to. Not every battle has to be fought in blood."

"No?"

"No. Athens and Sparta have often been at war with each other. When a war dragged on for years and neither side gained the upper hand, the Athenians and the Spartans joined forces to force their men into a truce."

"And how did they do that?"

"Sex deprivation. They barricaded themselves in and didn't come out until the war ended."

Now the Turian had to laugh and Shepard had to admit that she liked the sound. In general she liked his voice damn well.

"That's a play I'd like to see sometime."

"A play was written about it. Lysistrata. A comedy."

"Where do I get this?"

"From Earth."

"Damn it."

"Maybe Kaidan can get it for you."

"Perhaps... back to the matter at hand. You wouldn't be asking us to conform to you?"

"No. However, we would expect you not to treat us this way."

"Which makes finding the right diplomat difficult."

"Yes... on top of everything else, there would be a difficulty."

"And what is that?"

"Any woman who asks for help in Spartan territory receives it. So if the wife or daughter of the diplomat had enough of her existence, we would give her protection."

"She's becoming a Spartan?"

"Don't even think about it, Vakarian. We free her, we put her in special houses and we take care of her for two or three years, but after that she is responsible for herself. This system is designed for women who have been raised similarly to me. Someone like Sol..."

"Must you always dash my hopes, Shepard?"

"How are you gonna get her to Sparta anyway?"

"By proposing alliances. My father is very open to the idea, so it would be heard in the Senate and perhaps even the Primary."

"No one shall form an alliance with any party that is at war."

"So I have little time."

"You said it."

"But it could be done."

"Your diplomat would need a good reputation."

"Does Nihlus have it?"

"Yes. But since he is Saren's subordinate..."

"What about my father?"

"I had never heard of Castis Vakarian."

"You're doing it again."

"Reality."

"And Victus?"

"The little one? Son of the primary. Raised in politics... a good liar."

"Turians don't lie."

"Oh, please."

"Yes, well, yes, well, you'd need a guarantor, wouldn't you?"

"Sort of."

"What about me?"

"And who should stand behind you?"

"You."

"As a slave? Great idea."

"I thought rather, as heiress to Leonidas."

"Not important."

"I expected you to wince."

"Why should I?"

"Because I know that?"

"So?"

"You're a very valuable prisoner, Shepard."

"If you were going to use that, you would have done it already."

"Maybe I haven't had an advantage until now."

"Take it or leave it, Vakarian."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yes."

"How well do you know me?"

"Good enough to know you won't."

"And why not?"

"Because Solana would hate you forever."

"Maybe you don't know me so well after all."

"Maybe."

"You want out?"

"Been there."

"Are you gonna stay in here all day?"

"Not really. But I don't want Solana to see how I am."

"She will never let you fight again. When she sees how bad you feel, she won't."

"That's why I don't want her to see me."

"I see... we could go to the training room. You can set the treadmill slowly."

"Sounds good."

Slowly she followed the Turian. Hissing she expelled the air. The stairs were not exactly pleasant. At the bottom she breathed in a little deeper before climbing the treadmill. Garrus set the treadmill very slowly. Again Shepard fought her way forward step by step. Her whole body shook. Still she kept on walking. She knew the Turian was watching her, but she didn't care. They spent hours in this room. Sweat poured down her back and she frantically struggled for breath. Her legs trembled heavily. A glass of water appeared in her field of vision and she emptied it greedily. Wavering, she sat down on one of the exercise machines and tried to breathe deeply. This of course sent another wave of pain through her body. Her breath quickly became shallower again. The sniper knelt down in front of her and looked at her worried. A tingling sensation ran through her whole body. That look. She had never been looked at like that before. It felt strange. Pleasant. Inside, Athina shook her head. The painkillers must have had more effect on her than I thought. Her heart was racing from the strain, for no other reason. A warm hand brushed a sweaty streak from her forehead. Her skin was tingling where he had touched her. The redhead closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. The blood rushed in her ears and she was pleasantly warm. The sniper's hands rested on her knees. He still had to look at her. Slowly, her eyelids lifted again. She looked directly into the deep blue lakes. She swallowed dry. There seemed to be a real drought in her mouth. She reached for a bottle of water and drank greedily. Fortunately, Garrus seemed to see it as she did. The painkillers... Without saying a word, he lifted her up. The Spartian woman froze. No one had ever dared do that before. The Turian didn't seem to feel her weight at all. She sat on one arm, like a small child. Her cheeks glowed. From the strain! Garrus made sure no one saw her. But he didn't carry her to her room, but to his. Her heart stumbled briefly. She would kill him if he tried, but it was not to be. He put her on his sofa. The Turian quickly went to his bathroom. She couldn't tell what he was doing there. When he came back, he was completely naked. Shepard's eyes were gliding over his body. His shiny silver breast caught her attention. It was so strange, but not at all repulsive. Her eyes glided deeper. Their skin grew darker. His narrow waist was also unusual. Muscles were visible here. Just like his legs. At least partially. Some of it seemed silver again. His right shoulder was scarred, like his face. She had never seen a Turian naked before. He walked up to her, pulled her onto her feet and stripped her completely. His gaze was also searching. But he did not touch her. Only when he picked her up again and carried her into the bathroom. There he put her into a large bathtub. The water was quite hot, but not painful. Garrus slipped into the water behind her and made her lean against him. This semi-upright position was the best way to get her air. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed a bath. The warm water relaxed her battered muscles. Athina had to grin slightly. Garrus played with her hair floating on the water. Always very carefully, so she wouldn't notice. She leaned her head back against his chest and closed her eyes. Wet Turians smelled discreetly of leather. This was surprising.

"You take baths together, don't you?"

"Isn't it a bit late to ask?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think about it. It's normal with us. But unlike you guys, we're all undercover, too."

"Spartans rarely have separate rooms for the two sexes. We bathe together, take showers, go to the sauna. Nudity is not as charmingly documented in our country as it is in Athens."

"Very good. Tell me if I'm doing anything that's inconvenient for you."

"I will. If I do something wrong, you tell me."

"Good."

"You can just reach into my hair properly."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No."

The Turianer accepted this invitation directly. His strong hands kept going through her full hair. It felt good. Especially considering how careful he was. All the time he was very careful not to touch her sore neck. She smiled slightly. Gently her hand moved over his long legs. In some places his body was softer. The skin felt rougher than human. Not as rough as she had thought. Athina pulled her hand back and just sat still. Only when the water began to get cold did the man climb out and lift her up again. He handed her a towel. This was very rough. It felt good. Back in his bedroom, he put her in his nest. The adrenaline shot straight through her veins. But then he just left the room. Shepard watched him. When he came back, he had some of her clothes on him. She fought him off this time. She could dress herself. Now she was really tired. The little sleep and the effort just took its toll. She should probably go to her room and lie down, even if it would be a challenge again. The nest, however, was incredibly soft. Actually too soft for her. But now it would be just right. 

"If you're tired, why don't you get some sleep?"

"I can't just sleep in your bed."

"Afraid the slaves will talk?"

"Like I care."

"Then lie down."

"An order?"

"A request."

She finally granted this request. Shepard lay down and closed her eyes. Her body went crazy at the thought that he was watching her. For one thing, the warrior sensed danger inside her. Another part of her denied this fear. She felt safe, secure. That was new. At least with a stranger. After two hours, she woke up again. Garrus sat at her desk going over some reports. As she sat up, a distorted sound escaped her for a moment. The Turian came directly to her. He handed her some more tablets. Shepard shook her head. She didn't want to take those pills. She felt strange. But the sniper wouldn't let up. So she took the medicine and went back to bed. Again, the blue-eyed man left the room. When he came back, he carried her blanket and pillow with him. He spread the blanket over her. The pillow was placed under her head. The Turian crawled into his nest behind her and turned on the TV. There was a report on the Turian army. She stopped the man from switching over. It was about his unit. She saw him in combat. She liked what she saw. Together they watched TV until she fell asleep. The next morning, she was lying there pressed against a warm body. Slowly, she looked up at him. He was so tall. Shepard swallowed hard. Oh, my gods! What was wrong with her? She took a deep breath. Her eyes met and her heart began to stumble. 

"How are you doing?"

"Rested."

"I've got some more painkillers and medications here."

"Dinner first."

"That's what I like about you, Shepard. You always get right to the point."

They got up. Athina went to her chamber and there to the bathroom. Freshly showered she entered her room where the sniper was waiting for her. He did this only because she was not wearing a collar. For no other reason. She had to approach this with logic. In the dining room, she sat down in silence and began to eat. All the while, she was being scrutinized by Kaidan and Garrus. What was that about? After breakfast, she was taken care of and taken away again by Garrus. He took care of her all day again.  
After days she felt much better. The wound at her neck was completely healed. Nevertheless Solana had not yet put the slave band back on her. The two women sat alone in the study room. Kaidan and the sniper were again on the market.

"How you doing, Shepard?"

"Better, Sol."

"I'm glad. Kaidan was very pleased that you called him by name."

"Hmmm..."

"He likes you very much."

"Could be."

"Do you like him too?"

"Not what you seem to hope for, Sol."

"Oh... why not?"

"We would both expect things from each other that the other couldn't provide."

"Like what?"

"You know what the Athenians expect of their wives?"

"Let them stay at home and do the chores and have children."

"And obey their husbands."

"Yes. That goes without saying."

"Not with us. We don't have the same understanding of marriage as you do. I am not bound to obey anyone."

"He would expect that and you would expect the opposite."

"Right."

"That's too bad."

"You shouldn't be so disappointed."

"But I am..."

"You want to find a wife for Kaidan?"

"Yes."

"So buy one."

"I want him to like her."

"You want something for him that you're not asking for yourself."

"For him, it is in my power."

"Maybe it's a waste of energy."

"Why?"

"You want to find him a mate. Slimmed down, you find him an acceptable one, then what?"

"I wonder what. They'll be happy."

"He cannot marry her and his children would be yours or your father's. Even if he accepted that for himself, maybe not for his children."

"His children would be slaves."

"No life worth living."

"But he never complains."

"He has a good life. That doesn't mean he wants it for his children."

"Freedom for your own children."

"Yes."

"I hadn't thought of that. I wanted to give him a family."

"I know. But mostly it would be fear. It could be taken away from him at any time."

"I am cruel."

"You're not. Just naive."

"Do Garrus and Kaidan think so too?"

"Why?"

"They would never tell me."

"Different parenting."

"You have no regard for the feelings of others?"

"Yes, it is. Honesty is still important. I get to train you. I'm not just talking about your body."

"To make me better?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I am used to being free. For me, freedom is something natural. For everyone. I want to give you as much freedom as possible."

"But how?"

"For a long time, Spartan women also had significantly fewer rights than they do now. We only received a headstone when we died in childbirth. But the men were dependent on us, and we knew that."

"My husband will not depend on me."

"But you can influence him."

"I'm not brave enough for that."

"You think a coward confronted Saren?"

"No."

"You're braver than you think."

"I was not brave. I could have stopped the fight sooner."

"And he could have gone on forever. You stopped him."

"But I have staked your life on it."

"I was a soldier."

"You are a soldier."

"No. I am a slave."

"I could set you free."

"Your father wouldn't approve."

"That's right."

Kaidan entered the room and she herself left it. She usually retired during lessons, unless they were training. She stepped out into the rain and just stood there. Enjoying it, she closed her eyes. How often had she played in the rain as a child? Even with Jack. They had been soaked from top to bottom and covered with mud. Even when she was on military service, she had often visited her little sister. They'd sit on the porch and talk and watch the rain. Later James had joined them. And how they were doing? I wonder if Sparta was making preparations. If a new power was really rising up, they had to be ready. One of their kings was very old. No longer fit for war. So they would soon be called to an election. She hopes they haven't nominated Jack. Suddenly, the rain stopped hitting her skin. She looked up in surprise. Garrus stood beside her with an umbrella. She smiled for a moment. Surprised, she looked at him as he simply pulled her to him and held her. What was he doing there? Nevertheless, she leaned her head against his chest and just stopped with him. The crackling of the rain mingled with his strong heartbeat. His silence was good. Very good even. Eventually he pulled her into her room. He handed her some towels. Shepard got out of her wet clothes and dried herself. She got into some fresh clothes and sat down on a chair.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"We're invited to Victus' tomorrow."

"I know."

"If he finds out who you are, it could be dangerous."

"The name Shepard is not uncommon. Besides, you call me Spartian."

"That's right."

"I don't see the problem."

"If you say so."

He began to play with one of the gold coins and thoughtfully examined it while doing so. 

"There'll be no fights tomorrow."

"I know."

"Be careful, Shepard."

The redhead went after the sniper. Something inside her was stirring and she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.  
The next evening she ran silently behind the three Turians. She listened, but said nothing. Apparently, there was cause for concern. She just wondered why the Asari and Salarians suddenly started acting this way. But then she got a clue. The Turians had established several colonies near the border between the two nations. They couldn't settle on many planets. The humans had it much easier. And since Sparta had secured the terminus systems, they were even more limited. The Turians had not really considered the magnitude of their actions. One look at Kaidan showed the Spartian that they felt the same way. Perhaps they could have worked things out with some diplomats. But the Turians apparently liked diplomacy even less than the Spartans. Now if their people were wise, they sent diplomats to the Salarians and the Asari. She had to wipe that grin off her face when she heard it had happened the same way. That was wise. Right now was a good time. Victus didn't like it. 

"What do you say, Spartan?"

She looked coldly at the son of the Primarch. The Athenian and Sol looked at her with almost pleading eyes.

"A wise move, from my people."

"In your opinion, are they seeking an alliance?"

"I can't say."

I don't think your people would do that. They'd only proclaim their neutrality. The smartest thing to do would be to remain neutral. But why would she tell this guy? A quick glance at the dark-haired man showed her that he suspected her of withholding information. But he said nothing. They walked on, and Shepard hung up on her thoughts. So her home would be safe for now. 

"Do you think this is war preparations, Spartian?"

"Maybe, Solana."

"At least it's wise to cover yourself on all sides. Maybe we should do the same."

"You are correct, Garrus Vakarian. But who should we send to Sparta? We can send any diplomat to Athens, but to Sparta..."

She wondered if Vakarian had taken his chance. He didn't. She didn't believe he lacked the courage. He lacked experience, and he knew it. She pressed her lips together, hard, so she wouldn't say anything. The politics of this empire were none of her business. Besides, this was only a simple conversation. A sort of comedy. She hated it. Probably a lot of young men here used ideas expressed in the right places. She asked herself how many ideas were Sol's? Finally, they went into the dining room. With all this abundance, she could only shake her head inside again. The redhead was leaning against a column. She wouldn't get anything to eat anyway. With a little luck there was a glass of water. This waste was simply unbelievable. Sol and Tarquin talked about trifles. Kaidan joined in the conversation while the sniper was now silent. He was also thinking about what he was doing. The meal lasted long. Afterwards they walked over the area again. It was a really gigantic property. Of course the Spartans also had an impressive royal palace, but not only the kings and their families lived there. Only Victus and his son lived here. Of course, there were still quite a few slaves. But those in the barracks at the edge of the garden. She looked up in surprise when she discovered a pool. Inside, some human slaves were swimming. Swimming was good exercise. Interested, she looked at the humans. Some of them were old. Really old. 

"Your father keeps his slaves for a long time."

"I buy the old ones. They've served many years. They should be looked after."

"That's wonderful."

"Many do not see it that way, Lady Solana."

"Sorry... I've just never met anyone who treats slaves that way before."

"You like that?"

"Very much so. I just wish I could too."

"Can't you?"

"Kaidan is not mine. Only Spartian."

"You let her fight."

"Because I wanted to."

She had done it again. Talking without permission. The Athenian seemed about to have a heart attack. The Turian slowly turned to her and looked at her. Garrus pushed himself between her and the other man. Her heart was beating faster again.

"Fear not, Dominus Vakarian. I won't punish her. Spartans are supposed to be like that."

"She is a spartian, Dominus Victus."

"What's the difference, Lady Solana?"

"Spartians are called the warriors of the Spartans. She was a soldier. That means she is a Spartian."

"This seems important to you."

"It's something she worked for. It's something to accept."

"You are correct, Lady Solana. And you wanted to fight, Spartan?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Solana wouldn't have been invited otherwise. And I can use the coins."

"The coins?"

"She wants her freedom back, Dominus Victus."

"Don't you like it at the Vakarians'?"

"I don't like it on Palaven."

"I see. Spartans and Turians seem to have a lot in common."

All three companions looked at her pleadingly and she remained silent. How she would have liked to point out the many differences to him. She took a deep breath. Tarquin's curiosity seemed to be satisfied and he talked to Sol again. Late at night they returned to the Vakarians' estate. They had immediately received another invitation. The youngest and the dark-haired one went directly to their rooms. Garrus gave her a look and told her to follow her into a comfortable room. Shepard let himself fall into a large armchair. The sniper handed her a glass of whiskey. She sipped the drink only briefly. She didn't often drink alcohol. 

"What are we celebrating?"

"That Sol and Tarquin fit together so well."

"They do."

"Did you deliberately provoke him to see how he would react?"

"Maybe."

"You're very risk-taking."

"Not just me."

"Strong protective instinct."

"To every woman?"

"Only specials."

It happened again. Her whole body started to tingle. In her mind's eye, she saw Garrus pulling her and pressing his mouth plates against her lips. Athina became immensely warm. She could barely return his gaze. The blood rushed in her ears and her breath accelerated slightly. Her throat was terribly dry and she took another sip of alcohol. If he really wanted her, why didn't he finally do something? He just looked at her and did nothing. The redhead emptied her glass and wished the Turian a good night. In her room, she took a cold shower. These feelings were new. She felt clumsy. Like a child, and that made her angry. She was no longer a child. She was a grown woman. Why was she acting like that? She'd had men before. What was different this time? She couldn't blame it on the pain medication anymore. She couldn't blame a glass of alcohol. She sat on her bed, exhausted. She had to get out of here. She had to get out of here. She had never been in love before. Athina had never been stupid enough to take the risk. She didn't see love as a weakness, but... She was a soldier, living for the safety of Sparta. She was part of the protective wall. If there really was a war, she couldn't let her emotions take over. Even if Sparta did not interfere, she might... No, no, no, no. She was not that stupid. Athina lay down and closed her eyes. Again she saw those beautiful blue eyes, just looking at her. She had never been looked at by a man like that before. In awe, yes. Desiring, yes. But never like that. The Spartan woman could not even describe the way he looked at her. She was just getting warm. She was comfortable and secure. Angrily, Athina shook her head. Stop it! She had to stop it. She lost sight of her goal. That could not happen. Her freedom had to be her ultimate goal. Nothing could distract her. Nothing at all. Slowly she opened her eyes again and looked at the small stack of coins. That was her goal. That and nothing else. She turned around and sighed. Athina closed her eyes again and tried to sleep. But sleep was a long time coming. She had slept much better in Garrus' nest.


	7. Falling in Love?

Class was over. Kaidan went straight to his chamber. The night had been very short and he was unspeakably tired. Even Shepard was still asleep. At least he thought he was, until he heard noises coming from the training room. Shaking his head he went on. He would train again tomorrow. Today, he just wasn't up to it. Completely exhausted, he fell into his bed. You had achieved a lot yesterday. His pupil and the primary's son had a lot in common. Tarquin had shown a keen interest in Solana. He had treated her very well yesterday, and he liked his way with the slaves. The young woman too. Yes, yesterday was a wonderful evening. It was only the young master's behaviour that irritated him a little. He had stood up to Shepard and protected her. Why? Did he want to protect this woman, or did he want to prevent his little sister from doing it? The second would be much more logical. Or maybe he was simply acting on instinct. After all, the young gentleman was a soldier. He was used to protecting himself from someone. It had to be that way. But... he wasn't so sure anymore. The two warriors spent much time together. Which was not unnatural. They had a lot in common. But when Shepard was injured, the Turian had looked after her with tender loving care. He never let her out of his sight for a second. When he had to return to his unit, his last sight was of the Spartan. She was also a beautiful woman. But did that also apply to Turians? Maybe it was just curiosity? The young man was out of his age. He was no longer a teenager. On the other hand... if he wanted Shepard, he could take her anytime. She was a slave, like him. Shepard probably wouldn't even notice him. All she cared about were Spartans. So what was he worried about? Tired, he closed his eyes. 

In the evening, the family ate together. He ate with Shepard in the kitchen. The woman was even more silent than usual. She was probably thinking about her family. Sparta was quite safe. Let's hope the same was true of Athens. His people were intelligent. They must have seen the danger long ago and acted accordingly. Earth was safe. He didn't have to worry about that. Maybe he had to worry about this one back home. If it really came to war, the young master would fight. He knew nothing about the military. He couldn't say in whose favour the fortunes of war were. He would have liked to ask Shepard, but she was still pondering. Perhaps the next few days would bring more.

They brought what Kaidan didn't expect. There were more celebrations than ever. The Vakarians were invited to each one. Often, slaves would fight each other for entertainment. Shepard always attended. He was surprised that Solana decided to do so. It's likely the redhead asked for it. Either way, her victories added to the family's prestige. He himself could never have understood the logic of such a decision. It was the slave's sole merit. In the end, they were not trained as they were trained in the arena. At least he was unaware of it. However, Shepard continued to train. Only she did it willingly. With the Vakarians, that's all he could think about. The Spartiatin had won again. Exuberantly, the young Turian was congratulated on her victory. Luckily, Solana was smart enough to realize that envy and resentment were part of it. Her necklace could be made of many more coins, but she remained modest. She shouldn't brag too much about her success. The two women were far more successful than many. Kaidan himself was surprised that this realization did not bother him. Although it was deeply unnatural. Actually. If he had his way, Solana would show her success. He wanted everyone to see how good they both were. But he also knew it would be unwise. He began to understand the Spartan woman. The dark-haired man handed her a glass of water and went back across the room to pick up more rumors. Meanwhile, the young Vakarian was being talked about very well. But when the language came to Tarquin and Solana, pure envy could be heard. Dominus Vakarian and Primarch Victus should soon take the next step. An official engagement would be quite appropriate. Probably difficult in the current political climate. But the Turians weren't behaving as he expected anyway. They were almost obsessed with making the current situation seem harmless. It was a pity that the son of the primary was not present. So was that a good sign or a bad sign? When the soldiers stood together, there seemed to be more serious issues at stake. But he could only pick up scraps at a time. 

Kaidan was happy when he had nothing to do the next day. Solana had been invited for a birthday party and he had stayed at the mansion. Discreetly confused, he looked at the young Vakarian as he sat down next to him on the bench.

"What do women like, Kaidan?"

"Jewelry, clothing, some like perfume."

"I don't think that woman likes any of this."

That was really gratifying. At last the young gentleman showed interest in the opposite sex. He wondered which young lady he was thinking of now. She had to be something special if she attracted his attention. Lately he had met some young ladies.

"Perhaps an invitation to a cinema?"

"Not as official as the theatre..."

"Of course you can't go there alone with her."

"Of course not..."

"Of course, you'd have to go and see her father."

"She has no father."

"Then her nearest male relative."

"Hmmm. I'm more interested in how I can get her interested."

"Of course."

"So, cinema..."

"Maybe some candy."

"Candy?"

"Chocolate is a very popular gift on Earth."

"Chocolate."

"Of all the chocolate, you have to know which one."

"There are different kinds?"

"With Turians, of course, I don't know."

"II try. Thanks, Kaidan."

With this the young man left him again. Kaidan smiled satisfied. That was just wonderful. The two Vakarian children deserved to be happy. Solana would certainly be happy for her brother. The young master's father would probably throw a party if anything were to develop from it. Maybe he should tell Sol about it? It would probably be too early for that. He should wait and see. 

The next few days went on as usual. He trained with Shepard and examined the redhead closely. She had her long hair tied high, and he saw the scars on her back. Apparently, budding Spartans were still being whipped. A disgusting practice. The scar on her right thigh had brought her here. An apparently mortal wound. But the Turians had done a lot for profit. Saving her life had certainly not been easy. 

"What's wrong, Kaidan?"

"I'm trying to figure out where your scars come from."

"Soldier's life."

"I don't bother asking for those answers."

"Good."

"Are scars among Spartans a sign of strength or weakness?"

"Neither. You just have them."

"So, like us."

"Apparently."

"You will still be whipped in training."

"No."

"Then how did you get the scars on your back?"

"I was captured by Batarians during survival training. They wanted information."

"You were captured? You?"

"I was 12 and still in training."

"How did you escape?"

"Not at all. I was freed."

"I'm sorry about that, Shepard."

"Hmm."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"That must have been very difficult."

"I survived it."

She didn't want to talk about it. He understood that. It must have been incredibly hard. She was just a kid. Maybe that's why she acted so cold sometimes. She'd lived through horrible things and survived. He guess death wasn't as scary to her as it was to him. Still, he tried to distract her. 

"Do Spartans eat chocolate?"

"Of course. There are few who don't like chocolate. Although, of course, as a Spartan, you rarely eat it."

"Why not?"

"You got a glimpse of my diet."

"But surely, now and then, it's allowed."

"Yes. I like dark chocolate."

"Why am I not surprised? Probably chili."

"How do you know that?"

"You're not the type for too much candy."

"True. My little sister loves candy."

"You're very different?"

"Yes and no. Jack is more emotional than I am."

"That's why she's not a soldier?"

"I forbade her. She 's a very strong biotic. But when it comes to people she likes, she loses control."

"You just shouldn't have served in the same unit."

"It's not that simple. We're sisters. If one of us falls into the abyss, the other jumps after her. And then the whole unit follows. Jack would have tried to attack the ship to free me. As much as I love Sparta, I love my sister more. I would start a war to protect her, and she would do the same for me."

"Two Shepards in the army would probably be just fatal."

"Yes."

"Have you written to your family? Dominus Victus allows me to keep in touch with my family."

"No."

"They must know you're alive."

"They know. They feel it. But I don't have to write them."

"I'm sure they'll understand your position."

"Jack would go to my unit and they would try to get me out."

"Oh... that would be suicide."

"Yes."

"I'm really bad at these things. I try to distract you and I keep scratching at a wound."

"Thank you, Kaidan. I know what you're trying to do."

"Didn't you beat the Batarians badly?"

"We beat them, but we didn't take everything from them. They haven't been demilitarized."

"So you're stronger than I think?"

"Yes."

"This is bad."

"For the Turians, definitely."

"You think they won't attack Sparta? In retaliation?"

"No. The Batarians have merely joined them."

"But why the Turians?"

"They have established settlements in the wrong places. The others felt threatened."

"But these planets were of no interest to the other races."

"Resources are never uninteresting."

"I guess so."

"You're scared."

"Yes. I'm worried about Athens and about Palaven."

"Athens I understand."

"The Vakarians are good to us."

"Nevertheless. They are slave owners."

"Don't you like them?"

" They' re all right. But the Turians..."

"You wouldn't help them?"

"Personal feelings have no place in such decisions."

"Cool Shepard. Very cool."

"Truth."

He was disappointed. Still, Shepard would fight for Solana. She did it every time. He probably shouldn't expect her to have any emotional outbursts. She'd been trained for that. Emotion had no place in Spartan society. But when she talked about her little sister... She would rather protect her own family. He, on the other hand, saw Solana as family. The redhead continued training silently. When Garrus came down, he thought he saw her smile. She smiled very rarely. Maybe he just imagined it. After another hour he left the room. He was exhausted and went to shower.

The next few days he watched the young man closely. He really went out one evening. The Spartan woman was with him. That was clever. So he was not alone with the young lady. So there would be no gossip. His pupil, of course, had heard them. But she misunderstood.

"I think I let Garrus down."

"What makes you think that?"

"He went to the cinema without me."

"Oh, Solana. He went to the movies with a young lady. As much as he loves his little sister, you would be very disturbing."

"Garrus has a girlfriend?"

"At least he's showing interest in someone."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is."

"I could be an aunt soon."

"Not so fast, Solana. Your father would also have to approve the Link." 

"I'm sure he will. After all, it never happened before."

"That's right."

"You'll see, Kaidan. My brother will have a partner soon."

He was rather critical of the matter, but the next day the younger Vakarian came to him beaming. Apparently, the evening had gone very well. He was very pleased. He greeted his sister briefly, then left the compound. He probably had some unfinished business. After class, he returned and asked Solana to take him shopping. He and Shepard accompanied the siblings. The younger one tried to convince her brother of some gifts, but he refused everything. She would not like that. This woman must have very unusual taste. Again he pulled his slave cord. That was already very old and extremely unpleasant. The young Vakarian went to a shop that sold these bands. Without further ado, she bought him a new one. It looked like a simple silver chain. Shepard received a new one as well. Hers was adorned with red gems. It was beautiful and suited her. The woman did not appreciate this piece of jewellery with a single glance. To her, it was not jewelry. Suddenly the sniper interfered. He chose a much simpler model for the woman. It shimmered dark blue and harmonized incredibly well with her hair. He had no idea the other man was so stylistically confident. The salesman put it on her and her look could kill. Kaidan had to keep a smile away from himself. Solana seemed to be disappointed, her brother had probably expected this and didn't react at all. This chain was much more comfortable. Back home, the redhead retreated to her chamber.

The next weeks were again exciting and beautiful. They were invited to many festivities. Solana and Tarquin met often and talked every time. At the festivities, the young gentleman's chosen one did not seem to show herself, but he often went out with her. For the birthday of his pupil, the Dominus gave a great meal. Everyone with rank and name was invited and appeared. The son of the primary also appeared. It was a truly wonderful celebration and finally Tarquin announced his engagement to Solana. Kaidan was pleased, but also felt a slight sting. Shepard pulled him outside.

"Let it out."

"What do I let out?"

"Your anger."

"I'm not angry."

"Yes, you are."

"No. Why should I?"

"Because you're losing her."

"I'm not losing her!"

"Yes, I do."

"No!

"Kaidan... you were her only caregiver for years."

"That's not true. She had her brother and her father."

"Both were barely there. You were her world and she was yours."

"Yes, but..."

"She talked more with Tarquin today than she did with you."

"She's growing up. It's normal."

"You're allowed to be angry."

"Why should I?"

"Because you're losing your daughter and you have no say in the matter."

He began to tremble and suddenly found himself in her arms. He clung to her for support. Hot tears welled up in his eyes. How had she recognized this? How had she been able to recognize what he had only now realized himself? Trembling, he clung to her and just stayed with her. Let himself be held by her. When he heard heavy footsteps he stopped just like that anyway. Not because he wanted to, but because she left him no other choice. The Athenian didn't know how long he stood there with her. It didn't matter. He just cried in her arms until there were no more tears, only then did she let go of him again and stroked his cheek tenderly. She smiled at him cheerfully. They stood outside for some time until she nodded contentedly. Apparently he didn't look crying anymore. For the rest of the party he stayed close to Shepard all the time.

It has not been a good day. The younger Vakarian had been ordered to return to his unit. He would leave tomorrow. The two siblings spent their last evening together. The four of them went to the cinema. Solana had chosen a romantic comedy. He liked the movie. Shepard and the Turian seemed bored. But then he raised an eyebrow in surprise. Garrus had put his hand on the woman's and the woman let him. At least they didn't interlock their fingers. Was the young gentleman really interested in the Spartan woman? That was not good. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. After all, nothing more happened. Still, he kept looking over at that mismatched pair. When the light came on, they separated again. They wouldn't look at each other anymore. Apparently it had been a coincidence after all. Back home, they were still sitting together. Solana had been trying to get closer to her brother. He was so sorry for his little girl. They stayed together until morning. It was heartbreaking to say goodbye. Now that he was alone with his student, he held her in his arms. She clung to him desperately. He stroked her head reassuringly. The young woman even fell asleep in his arms. Gently he carried her to her nest and carefully bedded her on it. Then he went into his chamber and fell asleep as well.

With the young gentleman, Solana's laughter had also disappeared. Only the redhead managed to wring a laugh out of her every now and then. The Spartan woman also seemed calmer now. They often watched television together. Still there had been no open war. Both sides prepared their armies. Sighing, he looked at the television. Most of the nations had declared their neutrality. Athens was one of them. Kaidan was relieved. But only partially. The Batarians had still joined the Asari and Salarians He looked at Shepard.

"Sparta has made no comment."

"No."

"Why not, Shepard?"

"I assume that one of the kings died. They will await the new elections."

"Will Sparta interfere?"

"Hard to say, Kaidan. I don't know."

"Is there anything the Turians could do?"

"No, Sol. There's nothing you can do. It all depends on the next queen or king."

"Why?"

"Sparta had many problems with the Batarians. If the next sovereign remembers... there would be much to consider."

"What would you do?"

"I would probably wait, Kaidan."

"You would wait and see?"

"Yes. When war comes, the victor is weakened. That would be easy."

"That's very cold."

"Maybe, Sol. It'd be different if the Turians made an offer like that."

"Territories"?

"For example."

"All it would take is a queen critical of the Batarians."

"Why a queen, Kaidan."

"Yes, Athenian. Why a queen?"

The trick was in the eating. He had understood her warning. It had been a thoughtless statement on his part. A stupid statement.

"Because I guess I hope a woman would be more open to a plea for help."

"You really think so, Kaidan?"

"At least I hope so, Solana. Otherwise, I see little hope."

"Our military is strong."

"But perhaps not strong enough for three opponents."

"Tarquin told me that some envoys were with the Athenians. They want to stay out of it too, until Sparta decides. But if Sparta wants to remain neutral, they could help us."

"You want to explain it to her, Kaidan? Or should I?"

"It's a delaying tactic, Solana. You're not taking sides."

"Why didn't they say so?"

"So as not to risk reprisal if you should win."

"Oh... I must tell the Tarquin."

He looked at Solana and shook his head in disappointment. Now it was clear to him, too. There would be a war. It was almost inevitable. He looked sadly at Shepard, but Shepard looked at him in silence. Castis Vakarian came in and inspected them both. Worry spoke through his eyes. His hands began to tremble.

Something was wrong. This heaviness had been on the estate for months. The laughter was long gone. They tried to be normal, but it didn't really work. His student came to him. She was wearing her wedding dress. Tomorrow was supposed to be the best day of her life, but there was no big celebration. Her brother wouldn't be there, and that depressed her very much. Shepard was in a really bad mood. In her opinion, marrying her now would make her a target and he agreed with her. Still, he smiled encouragingly and pulled her into his arms.

"You are beautiful, Solana."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"It's such a shame that only my father will be there."

Again his eyes began to burn, but he just kept smiling.

"I'm sure there'll be videos and pictures that your brother can watch."

"It's not the same."

"I know."

"By the gods, Sol! Do you really not see it, or are you just being too polite again?"

"Shepard..."

"Why are you angry with me, Shepard?"

"Kaidan struggles with tears, and certainly not with happiness. For years he was more of a father to you than your own, and you don't even think how hard it is for him right now!"

"I'm... I'm... I'm so sorry, Kaidan! I didn't think you'd want to be here."

"Don't be sorry, Solana. It's a happy day, but it's also a hard day for you."

"I'm talking to Father!"

She ran out of the room.

"Thanks, Shepard."

"You could stand up for what you want for once."

"I have no right."

"Damn it, Kaidan! Get mad, get sad, whatever, but do it already!"

"Feelings are not logical."

"And yet we have them."

"Are you sad, Shepard?"

"I'm too angry to be sad."

"Angry?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because this is a huge mistake."

"I know."

"He might as well put a gun in her hand and put her in the front line."

"I know."

"And there's nothing we can do about it!"

"We will protect her."

"We won't."

"What?"

"She's leaving, Kaidan. Solana is leaving this house. She no longer needs a tutor. You are superfluous."

The dark-haired man sank to his knees. She was right. She was so right. He would never see Solana again. It was over. His life here was over! He hadn't thought about it. How could he have forgotten? He had been so fixated on making Solana happy that he had completely blanked out his own destiny. Trembling, he sat on the ground and looked desperately at the redhead.

"Protect, Shepard. Please protect her."

She crouched in front of him and gently touched his shoulder. Like a little child he buried himself in her arms again. She held him. For hours she held him tight and gave him strength he couldn't even muster right now. They spent the whole day together. Again and again the Spartan woman took him in her arms and comforted him. They were having dinner together when Solana called them both outside. A shuttle had landed in the middle of the garden. Except for two bags, the rear part was empty. With a smile, his pupil approached the Spartan woman and took the slave band from her.

"The shuttle will take you to a Spartan colony, Shepard."

"Sol?"

"You are free."

"I... I'm free?"

"Yes, you are free."

"But..."

"You were mine. I can decide that for myself. I know you 're against my being married now. You think I'm putting myself in danger, and you 're right. It wouldn 't be fair to expect you to protect me anymore. Besides, your people need you. They have still not chosen a new king."

"Sol..."

Shepard simply hugged the young Turian girl. He would never have dared to do that in public. Not even as a free man. He too was embraced by her once more. Smiling, he looked at her. He was happy for Shepard, but was also incredibly sad. He had grown fond of this loud, rebellious and rowdy woman. When they had spent time together, she had driven his loneliness away. She had changed him. For the better, he couldn't say But she had. She had helped Solana. Had become a teacher to the girl, maybe even a friend. One last time, he waved at her as she boarded the shuttle. The doors closed and she disappeared from his life as she had come. Suddenly and unexpectedly. 

"I'm sorry, Kaidan."

"Sorry for what, Solana?"

"I'd like to set you free too."

"Don't worry about me. I'm just a teacher."

"You're more to me than that, you know."

"I'll blush if you keep talking like that."

"Shepard said this would be good." 

"Oh, I'm sure she said that."

"My brother will be very sad to hear that Shepard is gone. He liked her."

"That's right. But I think he's very happy for her too."

"I think I need a glass of wine."

"That's a good idea."

Now the Athenian did something he had never done in his life. He drunk himself into unconsciousness.

When he woke up the next morning, he had a terrible headache. He was dizzy and nauseous. Disoriented, he looked around, but then closed his eyes again in agony. Calmly he lay still until the first wave had died down. Only then did he lift his eyelids again. Where was he? This was not his chamber. He was in a bigger bed. It was incredibly comfortable. The dark-haired man blinked a few times, but it was so dark in that room that he saw only shadows. Suddenly, he heard a soft laugh.

"How are you, Kaidan?"

"Solana! Ouch... I feel sick."

"It's gonna be okay. You'll be a lot of fun when you're drunk."

"Glad I could contribute to your amusement. Where am I?"

"At the palace of the primarch . In our new home."

"What?"

"You were a gift from Father."

"If I didn't know that I was going to throw up, I'd jump for joy."

"It's all right. Get some more sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

With a happy smile on his lips he closed his eyes again. Now the pain was much easier to bear.

It had been a month now. Not much had changed in his life. Of course he did not give Solana any more lessons, but they spent much time together and talked. When Dominus Victus had fulfilled his duties he joined them. The young man was very educated and polite. Kaidan liked him very much. He even allowed him to share his meals with the couple. 

"You miss Shepard that much, Kaidan?"

"What makes you think that, Solana?"

"You still eat the blood soup even though you don't like it. You work out every other day and often look around as if you're looking for someone."

"Yes, I miss her. She became a sister to me. A very annoying sister, but a sister. Even though I don't think I really knew her."

"Why not?"

"She had traits she barely revealed. She could be very caring."

"This is true. I wish she were here. I'd like to talk to her."

"You can talk to me too."

"I know, Kaidan. But there are things I would rather discuss with a woman. It's her gruff manner that might help me now."

"I may not be a woman, but maybe I can imitate her kind."

"All right, let's try it. I like Tarquin and he likes me."

"Good."

"Very good, Kaidan," she laughed softly. "There is only one problem."

"Which one?"

"He's gay."

"Oh, Solana... it's natural... Wait, wait. Forget what I said. Right."

Now his little one really had to laugh, but then became serious again.

"He promised me that he would never declare the marriage a failure, because it's up to him that we won't have children."

"Good."

"But I want children."

"By the gods! This is gonna be so embarrassing. These are Shepard's suggestions now, not mine. Another man or a bigger bed."

"Another man is impossible. I would be severely punished if this came out. But what do you think, with a bigger bed?"

"Well... if he needs a man, then..."

"Oh... Oh! That's one option. I should suggest it to him. Even if we want to wait."

"Wait?"

"Tarquin has read several Spartan treatises. They say that a woman should be full-grown if she is to become pregnant."

"That's what Shepard told me. It sounded logical."

"Tarquin wants me to be well."

"Nice."

"Shepard would be proud of you, Kaidan."

"Maybe."

Now they both had to laugh and could not stop when Solana's husband entered the room. But he just smiled and waited patiently until they had calmed down again.

Kaidan sat in the sauna. The son of the primary had told him that he could use it at any time. Slowly he opened his eyes as the door opened and said young man entered. Ashamed, the dark-haired man folded his towel over his crotch.

"Are you ashamed of yourself, Kaidan?"

"Nudity is a very personal thing in my culture, Dominus."

"Tarquin."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

Kaidan blushed when the other one sat naked right next to him. Luckily, he could blame the blushing on the heat. Ashamed, he closed his eyes again. The Athenian felt he was being watched, but kept his eyes closed. He had to swallow dry when the other man's leg touched his.

"Is Solana happy, Kaidan?"

"She's worried about her brother."

"There is no war yet."

"No. But anyone can guess. Will you fight when the time comes?"

"Of course I will. It's my duty."

"A stupid question."

"No. Solana explained to me some time ago that you pointed out to her that the Athenians were just stalling."

"Me and Shepard, yes."

"To whom would you turn, Kaidan?"

"I am not a warrior. I can discuss logic, science, religion and ethics with you, but I know nothing of the craft of war."

"My wife insists on Sparta."

"It would only make sense. They have a huge army and many allies. The Krogans, the Drell. And peace treaties with the Quarian and the Elcor."

"Actually, the Quarians are now among their allies and they've made a temporary peace with Athens."

"With Athens?"

"Yes. Their new ruler sends many diplomats."

"An outside threat... very clever of her."

"I'm just afraid that with two queens, the negotiations won't be any easier."

"Perhaps the Turians should send a woman."

"And this from an Athenian?"

"I lived with a Spartan woman for a long time. I must admit, she changed my world view or at least made me realize that I was only repeating what I had learned."

"Like what?"

"Women can think logically. They can be more emotional than men, but it depends on the individual. I'm far more emotional than Shepard. They can and must demonstrate strength from time to time. And they're not driven by impulse."

"You were surrounded by strong women."

"That's one way to put it."

"Only what woman would my father send to Sparta."

"May the gods forgive me... yours."

"Sol? I will not put her in danger."

"It seems she'll soon be safer there than here."

"True again. You really like her, don't you?"

"I raised her. She's like a daughter to me."

"Like a daughter?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Suddenly he felt a rough hand on his thigh. Surprised, Kaidan opened his eyes and looked at the other man in confusion. Hard mouth plates hit his lips. As he gasped for breath in surprise, the tongue penetrated his mouth. Tarquin tasted tart, masculine... the strange tongue kept bumping into him and caressing him. As soon as he left him, the Athenian fled. He was not allowed to resist... if the master wanted him, he could just take him. And that was wrong. That was just wrong. Victus was Solana's husband, and they were both men. He was no longer a teenager, he was a grown man. In his room, he sat on his bed, breathing heavily. How could he handle that?  
Anyway, Victus pretended it never happened. The dark-haired man tried to learn from this. But he really didn't want to succeed. Every time the Turian looked at him for a moment his lips started to tingle. A goose bump lay on his body and his heartbeat hammered in his ears. He probably became ill! Kaidan himself knew that this was complete nonsense, but that simply couldn't happen.

"You seem to be avoiding Tarquin, Kaidan."

"If so, it's unconscious, Solana."

"That's too bad, because he really likes you."

"He's very friendly."

"You like him?"

"He's smart, kind, considerate..."

"Kaidan, he told me."

"I'm so sorry, Solana."

"It doesn't have to be. I suggested he find a partner."

"You what?"

"He loves me, but not the way he should. And never physically. He needs something else to be happy and I want him to be happy."

"This honours you, Solana. But why me?"

"He really likes you a lot. He asked me if I would mind. I told him if you wanted to, it would be okay with me. So my question is, do you like him?"

"I... I don't know, Solana."

"You don't know?"

"No."

"But you think he's nice?"

"Yes."

"Do you find him attractive?"

"I... Solana... it's not easy."

"Why not?"

"In my home... homosexuality is tolerated, but... the passive part in the relationship has always been ridiculed. He could lose his rights as a citizen... it was impossible for me to think only of that."

"And now, for the first time, you're confronted."

"Yes..."

"Take your time, Kaidan. It's all right."

"You really wouldn't mind?"

"I would be happy for you both."

With these words his pupil left his room and left him alone. He could not do that. He wasn't a woman. The thought was already so far-fetched... yet there was still a hint of something. Everything in him went crazy when this man looked at him. He brooded for hours before he went out. Today was unspeakably humid. He went to the pool and got in the water. It wasn't refreshing, but he had always loved the water. Athenians had been a naval force. He had spent a lot of time on boats as a teenager. Apparently, he missed it more than he thought he would. The dark-haired man swam a few lengths before he left the pool. He went to bed reasonably exhausted. But only to wake up in the middle of the night in a sweat. Why was it so humid today? So he went back to the pool. He couldn't sleep tonight anyway. Sighing, he got into the water.

"Hello, Kaidan."

He hadn't realized he wasn't alone. Completely perplexed, he looked at Victus. In shock, he even forgot to move and went down. Immediately he was grabbed by two strong hands and brought to the surface.

"You humans are really small. Any Turian can stand in this pool."

"I can stand in here too. It's just so my head won't come out of the water."

He heard the deep laughter of the other and shivered. He liked this sound immensely. The water rippled softly as the other took him to the stairs. Kaidan stood on the last step and could just look at the Turian now. 

"I must apologize to you, Kaidan. I was probably a little too brash."

"There's nothing to apologize for, Domi... Tarquin."

He recognized the smile of the other one. That unspeakably gentle look. Dry, Kaidan had to swallow. Very slowly and hesitantly this time he put his lips on the other's mouth plates. Directly the foreign tongue penetrated his realm again and caressed him there. With reddened cheeks he moved away from Tarquin and sat down at the edge of the pool. The Turian sat down next to him and just looked at him.

"You have no experience with men?"

"No. I didn't even think about it."

"But already?"

"Yes."

"We have time, Kaidan. I won't push you into anything."

Gently his hand was grasped and held. Otherwise the other man did nothing. Smiling, Kaidan looked at him and just enjoyed the feeling. He seemed to really want to give him time. Again, his heart stumbled slightly. They would just try it and if it didn't work, that's the way it was. But right now, it just felt right and apparently for both of them. If only the sword of Damocles of war wasn't hanging over their heads.


	8. NewFriends?

Athina looked at all the new contracts in a bad mood. Working with Samantha was fortunately very easy. This young queen was very intelligent and skilled in diplomacy. Her predecessor seemed to have inhibited the young woman quite a bit. Nevertheless, they had not yet decided on a major issue. What would they do about the war? Would they stay out of it, or take sides? She and Traynor just hadn't come to a decision. They weighed their options. They had reached out to Athens to strengthen their own position. and that gesture was gratefully received. The Athenians were worried. As were they. There was a rumor floating around the galaxy that Earth was now united. Of course it was only a nice thought, but if the others wanted to believe it, they should. It could only be right. Traynor had been trying to forge an alliance with the Quarians Shepard welcomed the idea. Having such a large fleet behind us was never wrong. And the Quarians were also very grateful allies. They've ceded unusable planets to these people, and gained valuable resources in the process. And incidentally, a good portion of this fleet now patrols their territory. So they had three fleets and four armies at their disposal. That was a very good starting position. A strong position. That the Athenians would no longer stab them in the back was even better. Shepard stepped out on the balcony and let her view wander over the city. None of the future belligerents had come to see them yet. The Asari and Salarians probably had to calm down the Batari first. They could lose an ally by negotiating with Sparta. But why did the Turians remain silent? Why didn't they at least send a volus of diplomats? Perhaps both sides were afraid to complete the preparations? If everything was ready, war would break out. Why did she even think about it? 

Tired, she rubbed her eyes. This was clearly not her world. She was much more effective with a gun in her hand than with a quill. She was glad Samantha had taken over most of the negotiations. They'd shared her responsibilities quickly. Sam the diplomatic and she the military. In the shadows, her army would be re-equipped. She wanted to be prepared for all eventualities. After all, if Sparta wasn't visited by either party, she already had a plan. The victor, whoever he might be, would be weakened. Sparta would seize this opportunity to strengthen her position. Not necessarily by war, but by unequal terms. She struck a strand from her face. Both the Salarians and the Asari were not culturally dissimilar. The Asari had only one gender, so they made no distinction between men and women. And among the Salarians, it was usually women who held the most important positions. Actually, only women, and that was again something that bothered her. Shepard secretly dreamed about an intergalactic council. A place where all the peoples would meet as equals and solve the problems by talking. All of them, in fact. Not just the nations with strong military. That was just a thought, of course. She herself thought it was a little ridiculous to consider an Athenian as an equal. However, the way she dealt with Kaidan had also changed her. Making peace with Athens would have been unthinkable to her even a few years ago. Thanks to this Athenian, her attitude had changed. They were still not men in her eyes, but they were not idiots either.

The redhead watched the sunset and then went to her own apartment in the palace. It was strange to rarely see her unit anymore, or her family. When she came back from this mission, she would pay Jack another visit. But first something very important was waiting for her. She put on her armor and took her weapons. Shepard left her home in complete secrecy. Whenever she was seen at an audience, it was only in full armour. No one knew her face. They didn't know what the second Spartan queen looked like. So she was clearly free to act, and that was very important in this situation. With her ship, the Normandy, she first flew to Tuchanka. She picked up a diplomat of the Krogans. Then she went to Omega. There they wanted to meet with some Vorcha. Vorcha were organized in clans and very brutal, but they were able to learn and were a good reinforcement. She left the negotiations to Bakara. The Krogans wanted to train some Vorcha. In her opinion, it wasn't a bad idea at all. And since neither race had ships of their own, they were dependent on the Spartans. Shepard liked that a lot. These negotiations were strange. But the Krogans and Vorcha got along. It seems Bakara had gotten what she wanted from this Vorcha. She would continue to negotiate for days to come. 

Shepard used her free time to visit a personal friend. Aria. From her, she continued to receive vital intelligence. In return, the Asari remained the sole ruler of Omega. Sparta did not interfere on this station, even though it was in her territory. Both sides were highly satisfied with this agreement. Afterwards Shepard sat down in the bar below. She ordered a whiskey, but hardly touched it. She preferred to watch. Some of her informants lived in this ward. They kept an eye on the Batarians. How could they rebuild a warship so quickly after their defeat? They hadn't been demilitarised, but Sparta had inflicted considerable damage on them. A few hours later, she received her answer. They could not. The Batarians provided only a fraction of the fighting force. But, of course, it sounded better when they cooperated with the others at full strength. That changed things again. I wonder what the Turians would have given for that information. Surprised, she looked up when she saw a Turian at the bar. Something about him looked familiar to her. His posture, the curvature of his fringe, this aura that seemed to fill the whole room. It was Vakarian! What was he doing here? Well, she finally sipped her drink and kept watching him. He was wearing black and red armour. Not his usual. A covert operation. Again and again, her eyes slipped over his body. She couldn't let herself be distracted. Yet she kept looking over at him. Slowly, he turned and looked around, checking his eyes. He felt as if he was being watched. Their eyes met and again this pleasant shiver ran through her body. He showed his kind of smile and slowly approached her.

"Hello, Shepard."

"Garrus."

"May I sit down?"

"Sure."

"How are you?"

"Busy."

"Preparations?"

"We're not going to war."

"I don't know whether to thank the spirits or curse them."

"The gods don't care."

"I guess so."

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as you."

"Found out what?"

"Some."

"I really wish I could order you to tell me right now."

"You never gave me any orders."

"But I could use it right now."

"Bad luck."

"What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey."

"I thought Spartans weren't so fond of alcohol."

"We don't drink it much. When there's something to celebrate."

"And lately, there's not much to celebrate."

"Right."

"If I order you another, will you drink it?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I'd really like to see that, but not here."

"Then yes."

The sniper gave the waitress a signal and only a short time later they received their drinks. They toasted and the redhead sipped her new glass.

"I thought Spartans always worked as a team."

"Too flashy. Camouflage is everything, you know."

"That's right. If you're recognized, you won't learn anything more here."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Not me. A few others have already gotten it here."

"Omega is dangerous."

"It's mostly predators."

"Well, then, we both came to the right place."

"We are."

"How's your sister?"

"Good. She moved in with her husband and now lives with him. Kaidan was allowed to stay with her."

"That's good."

"Yes... my father still expects to be a grandfather soon."

"If I've done everything right, it's not gonna happen."

"And for that I am very grateful to you. It's just too bad I'll never be an uncle."

"Then become a father."

"Given my current preferences, unlikely."

Garrus was gay? How could she have been so blind? Somewhere inside Athina felt a slight sting. But it was a good thing. Now she could nip that stupid, cursed little germ that slowly began to sprout inside her. He liked men, not women. It was... liberating to have the security of knowing Painful too, but that was just part of life.

"You can always adopt."

"That would be one possibility. Is that what you guys do?"

"There are some adoptions. Especially for couples who remain childless. Often, older children are adopted."

"In our country, adoption is most often a family affair. ...children of your younger brother, if you don't father any yourself."

"You really are a strange people."

"You've noticed that before."

"If it is true."

They talked for a long time before she said goodbye to him and left the club. Surprised, she looked at him when he suddenly stood beside her again.

"Are you going to take me home, Garrus?"

"I want you to be safe."

"Safe? On Omega."

"As safely as possible."

"You know I don't need a chaperone."

"I know. Just let me."

He really brought her right up to the door of the rented apartment. She was now standing in the open doorway, looking at him calmly.

"How much longer are you here for, Shepard?"

"A few days, Garrus."

"Will I see you again?"

"Only the gods know that."

"Then I guess I'll pray to the spirits today."

She took a step back and the door closed. Sighing, Shepard leaned her glowing forehead against the cool metal. Gay, gay, gay... Garrus was gay. Why was she acting like that? Her whole body went crazy when he looked at her like that. When he said those things, her knees would go all soft. The redhead soon got into a cold shower. What was she thinking? In Palaven, those feelings had slowly crept up. He had taken care of her. Protecting her, so to speak. It felt good. He had taken her to the cinema. over and over again. At first she had thought he just wanted to watch these films in peace, which his sister probably didn't want to see. Then she thought he was just trying to please her. To spend a few hours without being called a slave. Distraction... and then... then she hoped for more. He kept touching her. It was all by chance and not the way she told herself it would be. My gods, she acted like a girl in love. The redhead shook her head vigorously. That's enough of that! When she was back home, everything would go back to normal. She would seek distraction. meaningless sex to relieve stress and soon this confusion would subside. I'm sure it would.

But there was no escape for her on Omega. He always found her. Either in the bar, which was to be expected, or at the market or some other club. She should have been more concerned about it, but the joy of it simply outweighed the confusion. Inside she was angry with herself. As soon as she had time off, the sniper was there. Over and over again he touched her by chance. Shepard caught herself wishing for Kaidan. He knew more about Turian behavior than she did. He could have explained the man's behavior to her. But this way she was dependent on her instinct and it just left her. Again she stood with him at the bar and drank. She clearly took too much alcohol. Garrus pulled her closer to him when another man came too close. It was just his protective instinct. He would now put his arm around any woman. She wasn't special. Still, it unleashed something in her again. All the time he was standing there with her, Shepard was enjoying the illusion. Once again, he brought her back to the apartment.

"See you tomorrow, Shepard."

"I leave tomorrow, Garrus."

"Oh... then..."

"Goodbye, Garrus."

"...Goodbye, Shepard."

The door closed and she fell into a deep hole. It was over. She would never see him again. That was good. He messed her up. It wore her down. So she went straight to bed. Suddenly, a noise woke her up. Athina quickly grabbed her gun and crept to the door. A burglar wouldn't knock. With her gun at the ready, she opened the door and saw the sniper. His mandibles flinched to a grin before he just entered. Shepard lowered her gun and looked at him waiting. What did he want with her? Why was he here? Why didn't he do something? That was hilarious. Why was she so passive? 

"What are you doing here, Garrus?"

"I have something for you."

He pulled out her sniper rifle and handed it to her. Tenderly Athina stroked her gun. Finally, she had her darling back. Carefully, she put the rifle aside and then embraced the Turian. Strong arms embraced her directly. He pulled her tight and finally lifted her up. Without saying a word he carried her to bed. The Turian simply lay down next to her and held her tight. Shepard let it happen. She wished she knew more about the behavior of these people. So she could not classify this situation at all. Only the feeling of safety and security came back in her. The redhead let herself be held easily. When she woke up the Turian was sleeping. Gently she put her lips on his mouth plates. Then she stood up and put on her armor. She let the man sleep on. He seemed so peaceful. She took her things and went back to her ship. It hurt. It hurt incredibly to leave him.

Back on Earth, she went to Traynor first. She informed her co-regent and then went into the city. It was already dawning. But that was not tragic. Her sister loved the night. No sooner did the door open than she received a stormy embrace. Athina returned the hug and was immediately invited to dinner. James had cooked. She gobbled it down hungrily. It was so incredibly delicious. James was a great cook. Afterwards her sister brought out the good wine. 

"What is it, Athina?"

"I met him again."

"So?"

"He's gay."

"Ouch..."

"Yes, but it's a good thing."

"I would have wished you something else."

"Me too."

"What are you up to now, sis?"

"Lots of meaningless sex."

"Can I loan you James?"

"I'd be for it, Lola."

"I'll think about it."

"Do you want to stay here today, Lola?"

"I'd love to."

"Cheers, then."

The next morning she received a surprising message. She immediately set off for the palace and then got ready there. She appeared in full armour in the throne room. She hated her throne. She usually stood during an audience. These symbols of power were worthless. She preferred a great weapon. Something that would leave nice big holes in a body. Even if you didn't use this thing, there was more security than a throne. She sat comfortably and waited. Finally the big door opened and two Turians entered. Closely followed by a human. Under her helmet she began to grin. The two of them were really a cute couple. Like every time she let Traynor do the talking. Personally, she only listened to Victus with half an ear. Anyway, they wouldn't get to the important stuff today. He would just introduce himself and flatter Sparta. What a great nation it was. What a wonderful culture it had brought forth... blah blah blah blah. She had heard it before from many diplomats. Always the same shit. At least Tarquin didn't confuse Sparta with Athens. Exactly what Shepard Solana was looking at. She looked good. Standing straight up, right next to her husband. And Kaidan had lost more weight. With longer hair, he could pass for a Spartan. What she wouldn't give to have one of them interrupt Victus... that didn't happen, of course. After almost an hour on earth, he was done flattering them. Traynor thanked them for their words. There was no reply. Apparently Sol had prepared her husband for this. He did not seem irritated, unlike many others. Their co-regent suggested that they should use today to recover from the journey. They would take their quarters in Jack's estate. That was a good move on their co-regent's part. She knew who these three were, of course. Patiently, Shepard waited until everyone but the queens had left the room.

"What do you think, Athina?"

"He's a hard one to figure out. A soldier, but the son of a politician."

"Don't Turians have their problems with lying?"

"Many are taught by Athenians. If a lie is sold to them as a rhetorical device, who knows?"

"You're right. But we have an advantage."

"I can show up at Jack's place and ask them all about it."

"Right. His wife seemed relatively confident."

"I spent a lot of time teaching her, too."

"Do you trust her?"

"Sol is a sweet girl who wants the best for everyone. She released me to keep me safe. But this is about her people. Her family..."

"I see. We should handle these visitors very carefully."

"Yes."

"Are we prepared, Athina?"

"Better than I thought. I still worry."

"Why?"

"What if this is just an act? "Wat if they're planning a war, but not against each other, but with each other?"

"Against us?"

"Yes. Why should the only three nations keeping slaves fight each other?"

"Because of resources?"

"Possibly..."

"But to wage war against others is also possible... Turians, Asari and Salarians together... shall we hold, Athina?"

"In the meantime, if they wanted to keep us safe, that's what went wrong."

"And how do we make them understand?"

"Before they show up here tomorrow, we invite the Elcor diplomat. They have long desired an alliance."

"So we would have the Drell, the Elcor, the Krogans and the Quarians on our side."

"Not to mention the Athenians and much of Vorcha."

"Athens?"

"I have sent some diplomats to Athens and made them note what would happen to them if Sparta were to burn. We don't like to fight a war on our own soil."

"You've agreed to team up?"

"No. But there is a mutual aid agreement. If everyone says the Earth is united, why not make it partially true?"

"And how do we let them know?"

"The Athens act... I'll announce it at dinner tonight. The Vorcha... that will remain our secret for now."

"If it comes to war, what then?"

"We'll sic the Krogans on the Salarians. The hatred still runs deep. The Quarians and part of our fleet play with the Turians and the rest of us and the Drell take care of the Asari. We use the Elcor, Athenians, Hanar and Vorcha at will. The Elcor could go to the Volus and make them an offer."

"Passivity. You already have a detailed plan, don't you?"

"If there is even a hint, our troops are ready. We will launch pre-emptive strikes. We will hit their home planets."

"Keeps them off Earth... we've got a lot of planning to do."

"Let's go."

Late in the evening she entered her sister's house. They were all sitting down to dinner. Jack greeted her with a hug, as if they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Of course, her sister was in on it. Solana jumped up immediately and hugged her Tarquin as well and Kaidan nodded politely at her. She sat down at the table and began to eat. 

"How was Athens, Lola?"

"Very good, James. A pact is made. Mutual aid is promised. A great leap forward."

"A gigantic leap forward, sister."

"Athens and Sparta really made peace, Shepard?"

"Not exactly peace, Kaidan. But it is progress. For the first time in thousands of years, we would be acting together again."

She watched the faces of the two Turians closely. They showed nothing but amazement, while the Athenian was obviously happy. Solana talked to them all through the meal. She chatted about trivial matters. Shepard listened to her and continued to observe the others. She left the talking to Jack and James. Eventually Sol retreated. The trip had been exciting and she felt exhausted. She was also struggling with the weather. It was winter and cold was something Turians didn't like. She was surprised that Victus left as well. They had separate bedrooms? Interesting. She knew the man was gay, but why separate bedrooms? There must have been a reason. People would go into the living room. They'd sit by the fireplace and talk. At some point, James and Jack said goodbye. Now she was alone with Kaidan.

"How you doing, Shepard?"

"Good. Busy."

"I imagined your queens differently."

"Different"?

"Well, one didn't say anything while the other was quite eloquent and polite."

"One for diplomacy, one for war."

"Yes, that's what it looked like. Are you living in your sister's house?"

"My house. Most of the time I'm with my unit. A lot of solo work these days. I'd rather be here. It's quieter."

"You're being used as a diplomat?"

"As escort. Diplomats are not under special protection. so we don't expect others to."

"I should tell the Tarquin."

"Tarquin?"

"Um... I... oh... I mean..."

"Forget it. I got it figured out. He's gay and likes trained Athenians."

"Yes... no... I mean... Gods, Shepard! You're doing it again."

"I know. What does Sol say?"

"She's for it."

"And you?"

"I like him, but..."

"But?"

"All we do is kiss."

"Why?"

"How why?"

"Well, why?"

"We take our time."

"I thought you wanted to talk about it."

"Yes... tomorrow. I'm too tired."

"Let me show you to your room."

She took Kaidan to his quarters and then went to bed as well. Early the next morning she left for the palace again and received the Elcor Ambassador together with Traynor. Victus had asked for another day's delay. He wanted to ask some diplomats about the customs in Sparta. Of course they provided him with some Spartan ambassadors. Athina went to train and then back home. Kaidan and Solana sat by the fireplace.

"Shall I turn up the heat a bit?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"I met your brother on Omega, Sol."

"How is he?"

"Last time I saw him, he was doing very well."

"That's nice. Happy to be home, Shepard?"

"Of course, Sol. This is where I belong."

"Well... is Tarquin in the palace?"

"I don't know. I was training. I 'm off today. The ambassador I always accompany has business here."

"Oh... I thought you might have been at the palace."

"Are you worried about him?"

"A little."

"Maybe you should go with him."

"When I am fully recovered. Nothing serious. I think you call it a cold. I'm just a little tired."

"I'll make you some more tea, Solana."

Grinning, she looked after the man, who was very anxious to leave the two women alone. She shook her head slightly and the young Turian laughed softly.

"So Kaidan and Tarquin?"

"Yes."

"How you doing with that?"

"Good. I want them to be happy. Only my husband is getting desperate."

"Why?"

"All he gets from Kaidan is kisses."

"Well, it shouldn't be easy for Kaidan."

"Yes..."

"It'll be weird if you share the bed with both of them."

"I still have time. Tarquin wants to wait until I grow up."

"How Spartan of him."

"He likes your ideas. That's why he wanted to go to Sparta and not Athens."

"Do you really want to talk politics with me, or do you want to take this opportunity to do something else?"

"Can you talk to Kaidan? You're the only friend he has."

"I'm gonna get drunk with him today."

"Thanks, Shepard."

Like the evening before, they ate together and spent the evening together. Little by little they retreated, while Shepard went to Kaidan's bedroom with a bottle of whiskey. She poured them both and toasted with him. They remained silent and drank. Athina waited. It took courage for the Athenian to drink. Finally, she fetched another bottle. And it finally took effect.

"I can't do this, Shepard."

"Can't what?"

"Sleep with him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know how."

"Bend over and relax."

"That's not what I mean. Asshole... it's... it's forbidden. If I become a woman, I lose all my rights. I am no longer a citizen of Athens."

"You are a slave, Kaidan. You have no rights."

"Oh... Oh! Oh, my gods! You're right."

"I know."

"But I still can't."

"So you're having more problems?"

"Even though I have no rights... this passivity... I... If I am ever free and I am accused of..."

"Then don't be passive."

"I don't think he'll do that part."

"That's not what I mean. Even if he takes you, you can still be active."

"How is that possible?"

"I've had some partners and I've never been passive."

"How does it work?"

She pressed the Athenian onto his bed and sat down on his crotch with her legs apart. Grinning, she looked down at him and grabbed his hands. She laid them on her hip and looked at him calmly. She had to laugh softly as the dark-haired man blushed again but licked his dry lips. His eyes glided quietly over her body.

"Turians have damn sharp claws."

Her grin widened even more. She quickly grabbed his hands again and pressed them to the bedstead.

"Then tie him up. You have complete control. He can't do anything you don't want him to do unless you trust him completely."

"Shepard... could you... Gods... it's about to get embarrassing."

Laughing, she let go of him and slid down from him. Panting heavily, the man sat up and twitched slightly. Soothingly she stroked the trained chest of the dark-haired man. She pressed him back into the pillow and stroked the upper body again and again until he fell asleep. She quietly left the room and almost ran into the Turian. The Turian looked at her jealously. Without further ado she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the living room.

"If what you think happened, you would have heard him moaning and screaming."

"You know?"

"At the very least, your behavior just now would have betrayed you. Besides, I chose you for Sol because of who you are."

"You don't have a problem with that?"

"No. As long as the partner is an adult, or both teenagers, we don't care."

"And then what did you..."

"Talked."

"About what?"

"Things that keep him from doing something."

"Oh... you... Spartan women act like men?"

"Just pretend I am."

"I know what's bothering him... but what can I do about it?"

"Nothing. Give him time. And take his collar off when you get close."

"Why?"

"When biotics are excited, discharges occur. They're not dangerous, but they feel pretty damn good. His slave collar stops those discharges and it's fucking painful."

"Why didn't he say so?"

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"I just thought he was scared."

"Talk to each other. If he can't, get him drunk."

"You're really a good friend to those two, you know that?"

"Sounds good."

"But?"

"You care about the empire, I care about Sparta."

"We do not want to endanger your home."

"Really?"

"You don't trust me."

"If it were the other way around, would you trust me?"

"No."

"Good."

"Without trust, this won't work."

"Then you have a problem."

"Yes... should I let Sol handle the negotiations?"

"We know that your women are powerless."

"Is it me, or is it my people?"

"The situation."

"I'll keep that in mind, Shepard."

She looked at him as he left the room. This man was difficult to evaluate. She didn't like that. She went to bed and left before dawn the next morning. She consulted with the other queen. Tarquin would probably come to them today. It was just a question of whether or not he came straight to the point. He appeared late in the afternoon and he had Solana and Kaidan with him. Athina remained silent the whole time so as not to give herself away. He wanted a non-aggression pact. That was surprising. So you didn't expect any help from them. She just wasn't sure what it would mean now. It would free both sides from concessions. However, this offer offered no guarantees either. Sam's face showed no emotion. That was good. The Turians had enough experience with humans to be able to read faces. She could read Turians better than her co-regent, but not nearly as well. The proposal was quite simple. Should war break out, neither side would interfere. Traynor gave her a quick glance. They had to consult. So the other woman thanked the Turian and said goodbye to the delegation. 

"What do you think, Athina?"

"I don't know. I smell a trap."

"Why?"

"It's too easy. If there is warfare in our territory, we cannot intervene without breaking the treaty."

"That's right."

"We have some colonies that may be in contested areas."

"And if we send in our fleets to protect our people... damn it, Athina."

"Yes... Fortunately, we have other options. The asari have announced their arrival."

"So we let Turian diplomats come and listen to what the other side has to offer?"

"Let's see if we can pit them against each other."

"This could be dangerous."

"You've mastered this dance very well. I will contact our allies."

"Do that. I'll prepare for further interviews."

The next days were really exhausting. She made contact with all her allies and was told that she would get unlimited help. The legation of the Asari and Salarians had also arrived. They introduced themselves with far more words than the Turians. Three days already and they had still not come to their offer. And in the evening she sat together with the Turians and talked to them. The arrival of the others made them nervous, of course. But politics was hardly talked about. That evening she sat once again alone with Jack in the kitchen and drank diluted wine.

"Solana is sweet."

"She's a child, Jack."

"She'll be sixteen soon."

"What you think about is a problem in their culture. Even more so for women than for men."

"But her husband is gay."

"Turians... men and women are not equal."

"Can't it be helped, Athina?"

"How? Shall I launch a campaign of conquest?"

"No."

"You see."

"But while she's here..."

"Don't make her unhappy, Jack. Her situation is difficult enough."

"You really like her."

"Yes, I like her."

"She would be fine in Sparta."

"All the thoughts I already had."

"Athina, couldn't you..."

"Jack, please... I'm tired. I listen to this crap all day long. I try to be prepared for anything."

"I'm sorry. You must be exhausted."

"Yes."

"Tomorrow, some diplomats and their guards are to show up here."

"It'll be fun when they have to give up their guns."

"Take enough people with you."

"I will."

The next day she received the diplomats with her honor guard. She took the men to their quarters. All the diplomats resided here. The guards were quartered in an annex. One of the men approached her and bowed his head low.

"Pardon, Majesty. My sister lives here with a family. If her hosts do not object, I should like to stay with them."

All she could do was nod. It was Garrus!


	9. Negotiations

Tarquin hasn't acted the same since that night with Shepard. He often came to his room at night while he slept. Kaidan only knew because one spot in his bed was always significantly warmer than the rest. So someone had been sitting there. Kaidan assumed that it was the son of the primary. He just didn't know why he was doing it. They saw each other every day. Not as often as on Palaven, of course. Dominus Victus often went to the government district He and Solana, however, explored all the city squares. He found it strange that the Spartan kings did not reside in the ancient city. On the other hand, this was probably too close to the center of power in Athens. Both sides would feel threatened. This city was beautiful. It was incredibly clean and there seemed to be no poverty. The houses were all very simple but beautiful. When he thought about it like that, the Shepards' house was gigantic. Probably they often received foreign dignitaries. Again, he walked with Solana through one of the markets. No one bothered with the Turian woman. Drell, Krogans and Quarians walked around here and some of them also had some shops here. They were often scrutinised, but never hostile. He understood why Shepard missed her home so much. He pulled the jacket closer to his body. It had been a long time since he had seen winter or snow. That's why they were only out for short periods of time. Back at the house, Solana helped Shepard's sister and brother-in-law cook. His former student spent much time with the two Spartans. The tattooed woman in particular seemed to arouse her interest. He himself retired to Shepard's library. He would never have believed that this woman had collected so many books. Real books. He put on white gloves before reaching for another copy. The dark-haired man liked to spend his time in this room. He liked the smell, the aura... and he wanted to give Solana space. He had noticed. The young Turian woman was looking for Jack to get close to. There was a time when he would have panicked. But he had changed. He found himself in an inappropriate relationship. Or he was on his way there. 

In the evening he was called to dinner. He ate the same food as the Spartans. It took some time getting used to the taste, but by now he liked it. That night Solana went out with the young couple. He and Shepard retired to the library to play chess. Tarquin still had some reports to make. He and the Spartan spent more time together than on Palaven. He was not really surprised, though. By now they knew each other. Shepard just needed time to get used to him and he needed time to change his world view. Now he talked to her about all kinds of things. At the moment he was especially interested in the political situation on earth. That Athen and Sparta were getting closer was wonderful, even if the reason was rather sad. 

"So you Turians want nothing more than neutrality."

"You know this, from Victus, Kaidan?"

"Yes."

"What do you think about that?"

"I think it would be a minimal success. They could focus on their opponents."

"Hmm.

"You seem to see it differently, Shepard."

"Some of our colonies might be in contested areas."

"You would have to protect your colonies. This could be seen as an act of war."

"Yes."

"I don't think the Turians thought of that."

"Or maybe they want to take advantage of that loophole."

"They're not that sneaky."

"It would be a good tactic. They themselves would not be in breach of contract."

"Is that how your queens see it?"

"Who knows? I assume the diplomats are negotiating something right now. But if there is any doubt, there will be a referendum."

"The whole of Sparta would be consulted?"

"Yes.

"It may take time, and the other side can make a better offer in time."

"It may happen."

"What would you do, Shepard?"

"I'm not a diplomat, Kaidan. My approach would be quite different."

"As a soldier, what would you do?"

"It depends on what I really want. Suppose I wanted to prevent a war, I'd form an alliance with Sparta. I'd have most of the Milky Way on my side along with his allies. That should deter my enemy and force him to negotiate. But if I'm going to war, I'd at least make a peace treaty.If Sparta must intervene, not to my detriment."  
If Sparta must intervene, not to my detriment."

"For speaking as a soldier, I can understand that reasoning very well."

"It seems I have not only changed Sol."

"No. Do you think the Asari and Salarians want to make peace?"

"With the Empire or with Sparta?"

"With Sparta."

"If they are wise, they will wait and see. After all, if they don't, they could lose the Batarians."

"That is true..."

"It must be hard to feel committed to two nations."

"I'm not. If the entire Vakarian family were here, the Empire could easily fall."

"Don't let your friend hear you say that."

"He knows I still consider Athens my home."

"All right, if he understands."

"Yes..."

"What's wrong, Kaidan?"

"Solana is spending a lot of time with your sister."

"I have already spoken to my sister."

"Thank you. I just worry.

"I understand. So, how are things with you and your boyfriend? He leaves your room every morning.

"He just sits on my bed and watches me sleep."

"It's creepy..."

"I like it, kind of. He looks out for me."

"You could just sleep in the same bed."

"That's not possible. He's married."

"And he doesn't sleep in the same room with his wife."

"I know, but... but... maybe it's too uncomfortable for him."

"Garrus didn't care."

"What?" 

"When I was hurt, I slept in his bed."

"But Turians are tough."

"And warm."

"Okay. That's not bad.

"See... Better than staring at you all the time."

"When you say it like that, it sounds really scary. He probably just wants to be with me."

"Or maybe he wants to check that nobody else is with you."

"You think he's jealous?"

"Why not?"

"I admit I'd like that."

"Then enjoy it."

At that moment, Tarquin entered the room and stared at them both insistently. Shepard's grin told him a great deal. They finished the game and the woman said goodbye. The Turian sat down opposite to him and just looked at him. The dark-haired man reached for his glass and drank it empty. For a moment he looked at his watch. It was still quite early in the evening. So there was no reason to worry about Solana's whereabouts. She was certainly still at the cinema. Besides, she wasn't out alone. The Turian left the room again. He just glanced at the other one for a second before he just picked up another book. The other man came back after a while. He seemed a little helpless.

"I was gonna make some tea, but..."

"I got it."

With that, he got up and went into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed the electric kettle and started to get things ready. Two cups of tea were quickly made. It was very amusing how helpless he was when it came to the most mundane things. They went into the living room and sat down by the fireplace. Again, the other only looked at him. Kaidan was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Those green eyes seemed to pierce him.

"You spend a lot of time with her."

"She is a friend... let's face it, she is the only friend I have."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Here's the thing. I can talk to her about a lot of things."

"And what do you talk about?"

"The war that may or may not come."

"You can talk to me and Solana about that too."

"Shepard shares my concerns."

"You think I don't worry?"

"About my home? I don't think so."

The Turian lowered his eyes for a moment. Kaidan took a deep breath. He would have found a little jealousy flattering, but what Tarquin was about to accuse him of was clearly going too far. Shepard and him... it was unimaginable. It was ridiculous. And what's more, he believed that this woman had other interests. 

"Sorry, Kaidan. It's just..."

"Only what?"

"You haven't really decided yet. And I suppose Shepard is a very beautiful woman."

"You suppose?"

"She's beautiful, okay... and when you're with her, I never know..."

"I have no interest in Shepard and she certainly has no interest in me."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive. We're just friends."

"Good."

"Will you stop guarding me every night?"

"You can tell?"

"There was a hint or two."

"I'll give it a try."

"Good. I'm going to bed. Good night."

It was still early, but he would look at the clock all the time and worry about Solana. She wasn't alone, but he was still worried. His former student had never gone out with anyone her own age. Turians of the upper class rarely did. Athenian girls, only as children. After that they always stayed at home. Sparta was very different and Solana wanted to know what it was like. Again and again he told himself that they only went to the movies, not to a club or a bar. The dark-haired man lay down in his bed and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go to sleep for a long time. He lay awake and listened. Only when he heard the voice of the young Turian woman was he reassured. Satisfied, he snuggled himself deeper into the blanket and sighed softly. He had hoped that Tarquin would come to him, but this hope was in vain. That was really disappointing.

It was wonderful that now the young gentleman was here too. His former pupil was really blossoming. She was incredibly happy that her brother was finally with her again. His arrival changed the daily routine. Shepard seemed to have a job again, because she had not come home for three days. He thought that was a great pity. He missed their evenings together and also that now his source of information had dried up, he did not like. Whether her absence had something to do with Garrus? Certainly not. She had duties she had to perform. Garrus seemed to miss the Spartian too. He was now sitting in the kitchen with the Turians. The fact that the Asari were here now made her nervous, and rightly so. He too was worried, but not as much as the others. For the Earth that was not so wrong at all. He also had the rumor that Athens had sent diplomats to Sparta. Unfortunately, without Shepard, only vague rumours got through to him. Jack and James hardly ever talked politics. Either they didn't seem to be interested or their confidence in the queens was so great that it wasn't worth worrying about. He was so preoccupied that he couldn't hear a thing about the conversation. He just had to hope that Shepard came back soon. Another possibility would of course be to ask Tarquin if he could accompany him one day. All the diplomats resided in the same building. But would the Athenians even talk to him? He was a slave. He had no more rights. In the eyes of the others, he was no longer an Athenian citizen. Probably the Spartans would respect him more than his own people.

"You miss Shepard, Kaidan?"

"Yes, Solana. I miss her. She could tell me a lot about Athens.

"Athens and Sparta have joined forces?"

"Yes, Dominus Vakarian. Apparently, Sparta is allied with a large portion of the Milky Way."

"And now the Asari are here to negotiate with them."

"Don't worry about it, Garrus. We were here first. Our offer is already being worked out."

"It means nothing in Sparta, Dominus Victus."

"What do you know, Kaidan?

"Only what Shepard told me. If the queens and the diplomats have doubts about an offer, all Spartans will be questioned. That could take a very long time. If the Asari make a better offer..."

"Then there's no point in our being here," concluded the young Turian woman.

"Our offer is good."

Kaidan no longer agreed with Tarquin. Shepard's concerns were justified. He trusted these Turians, but there was logic in her words. Or perhaps it was simply that the Turians had not considered the vulnerability. But they wouldn't make such a tactical mistake, would they? He tried to concentrate on the conversation again. Apparently, Solana had gone into the kitchen. She was probably cooking. The two men were looking at a map. Interested, he looked at that part of the star chart and his heart stopped. There were Athenian and Spartan colonies there.

"This place is far enough from our borders. It's probably where the fleets would clash."

"What about the Colonies, Victus?"

"There would be some collateral damage, if any."

"This is not likely to please Sparta."

"That's true..."

He heard wrong, didn't he? People lived there! People who had nothing to do with this war. He took a deep breath, but he couldn't calm down. So he stormed into the room. He had to talk to Shepard. He had to tell her. She could... she could tell someone. A diplomat, one of the queens, her supervisor. Someone who could do something. Had to do something. He left the house and sucked the cold air into his lungs. Heavy footsteps sounded behind him. Slowly he turned around and looked at Garrus. He looked at him reassuringly. The sniper had known him for years. He could read him much better than Tarquin. 

"He only noticed the problem now."

"He only now realized the problem. But surely there were more experienced men who should have noticed it."

"I wonder if the Spartans have noticed.

"Shepard noticed."

"I hope the Spartans will forgive us for this mistake."

"Was it a mistake, Dominus Vakarian?"

"I do not know, Kaidan. I hope so."

"If one of the queens has anything in common with Shepard, they won't forgive us."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Do you know when Shepard's coming back?"

"No, I don't."

"I've never seen you angry, Kaidan."

"I've never been this angry."

"What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

He went into his room and locked the door. He didn't react at all to the other people's attempts at contact. He didn't want to see Tarquin now. He kept looking out the window. It had been dark for a long time. Suddenly he heard loud noises from outside and the free laughter of three people. He quickly went outside. The three Spartans were sitting in the kitchen, laughing. He had to swallow briefly. They were all wearing little clothes. Shepard and Jack were wearing make-up. He'd never seen the Spartan woman that way before. She wore her long hair down. The three of them were really drunk. ...and they kept laughing. Kaidan couldn't help himself and started to smile. He made them a strong coffee. Again and again the three joked and he had to admit that he found it very funny. They sat together for quite some time and talked. Early the next morning he woke up and got up to make breakfast. To his surprise, the three Spartans were already in the training room. James seemed to suffer the most. Biotics simply break down toxins faster. The Turians slept surprisingly long this time. But actually it was good. They ate together and the two women put on winter clothes. They wanted to go running. He took this as an example and went with them. He hadn't felt so free for a long time. It was two hours before they returned. The Turians were sitting at breakfast. He went to take a shower. Shepard picked him up in his room. She wanted to show him the city and surroundings properly. He had to admit, it was nice. Spending time with the redhead was fun and the distraction was good. He liked the palace gardens best. It was wild. The garden looked like it had grown naturally and there was fresh snow everywhere. She pushed the fresh snow off a bench and sat on it. He quickly followed her example.

"Victus did not notice the problem."

"Victus... he's too low on the chain of command. He has never planned a battle."

"He spoke of collateral damage."

"He should not repeat that in front of the queens."

"You're taking this very calmly."

"I am angry, Kaidan. I'm just not showing it."

"I didn't expect him to think so."

"He wants to protect his people. I'm more angry with his father."

"Why that?"

"Because he seems to have thrown a boy into a situation that's overwhelming him. Victus would have needed an experienced general to advise him. Primary's son sounds good, but in my eyes he's just a silly boy who wants to play with grown-ups."

"So what do I do with this information?"

"I'll make sure the right people get it. And you make sure you can handle his kind."

"I know less and less."

"Then start talking to him."

"It's not my right."

"He gives you the right to talk to him. He's waiting for you. He sees you as an equal."

"How do you know that?"

"Otherwise he could have taken what he wants a long time ago."

"Are you avoiding Garrus?"

"Yes."

"Has he..."

"No. He never did anything to me. At least not consciously."

"Don't tell me you're..."

"Shut up. It's stupid and foolish. It's hopeless."

"Why?"

"Because there's a good chance we could go to war with each other. And he's gay."

"Garrus is not gay."

"He's not?" 

"No. He's had women before."

"I really need a book on Turians behavior."

"You can just ask me."

"I could."

"I can tell you that..."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Like I said, the war."

"You like him!"

"And I can't afford it."

"Listen, Shepard..."

"Until you can do it yourself, no advice."

"All right..."

"Shall we go back?"

"I guess I have to face him, don't I?"

"Yes."

"It's not easy when the house is so crowded."

"We have thick walls."

"What if it goes wrong?

"I'm there."

Gratefully he nodded and set off back with Shepard. Back in the house he went with her to the library. The redhead put a glass of wine on the table and smiled at him cheerfully. They played a few more rounds of chess and he drank more and more alcohol. Not enough to get drunk. But enough to get a little drunk with courage. The redhead just let him. The other two Spartans joined them. They switched rooms and started playing poker. They started laughing when James put his shirt on the table a few hours later. It had been a long time since he had spent this much time with humans. Kaidan felt incredibly liberated. He began to laugh resoundingly. The other man only wore his shorts. The two women seemed to know the game already and didn't seem to mind it much. At some point the door opened and the two Turian men entered the room. Solana had cooked for them all. As a matter of course he sat down next to Shepard. He had to admit, the loud, free manner of the Spartans had always been repugnant to him, he just liked them. The dark-haired man was surprised when the three of them got ready for a club again. He immediately took them as an example when he was asked if he wanted to come along. In the club his ears were booming from the music. It was impossible to talk. That's what this was all about, apparently. Just dancing and drinking. The Athenian simply adapted himself. There was a lot of flirting going on in that club, and Shepard was happy to take advantage of it. They didn't return until early the next morning. Instead of going to bed, they went to work out and had breakfast afterwards. Shepard left the house and he himself went to sleep. 

He woke up sometime when he was comfortably warm. Satisfied, he nestled himself against the heat source. He just wouldn't open his eyes. It was much too pleasant and he had a slight headache. The dark-haired man sighed softly. Only a few more moments of fading out reality. But then the Athenian stood up and went to the bathroom. Fully dressed, he returned to the bedroom. 

"Are you angry with me, Kaidan?"

"No... yes... If you knew about the flaw in your plan, then clearly yes... I am angry with the hierarchy."

"Collateral damage is inevitable. I know it's a terrible thing to live your life in such a..."

"Tarquin... are you really so blind? You put people in danger! Athens won't put up with this. Sparta wouldn't put up with it. They will not accept this. They will intervene, which means they will attack. And the fact that they haven't thrown you out yet is a clear sign to me."

"A sign of what?"

"That they dare to hit you. With or without the Asari. Are you that blind? Sparta already has more in common with the Asari than with you. and you give them even more reason."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know what to do."

"What would you like a peace treaty?"

"I really don't know, Tarquin. Perhaps you have lost the trust of the spartans. Talk to one of them."

With that, the dark-haired man left the room. He didn't go to the kitchen with the other Turians, but to the people in the garden. They were just sitting in the snow in their underwear. He took this as an example and joined them. The cold bit directly into his skin and he immediately began to tremble. Nevertheless he did it like the others. Kaidan closed his eyes and kept silent. This seemed to be a typical training for this people again. Toughening up was really high on their list. Only when his whole body ached did they get up and go back inside. The warm shower was very painful at first, but then absolutely beneficial. Afterwards he sat down with the women in the winter garden. Here it was pleasantly warm and Solana enjoyed watching the snow.

"Where are the others?"

"James is shopping with Jack and my brother is probably discussing the new tactics with my husband right now."

"You mean he's washing that idiot's head?"

"He didn't know, Shepard, I'm sure of it."

"Which doesn't make things any better."

"He got it all transmitted from the hierarchy. He..."

"Sol... we don't care if the Turians send us a scheming man or a naive boy. One shows we can't trust them, the other shows we shouldn't trust them. On top of that, it's an insult."

"Is that how Sparta feels?"

"I smell a trap. And I'm not alone in that opinion. A few generations ago, I could have said that the Turians wouldn't even think of setting a trap like this for us, but today..."

"Why?"

"Because of us, Solana. Because of the Athenians. People think like that and we taught you. I've never been a soldier. War tactics is just a theory to me. Some sort of game, and even I understand Shepard's reaction. Hell, I hate to say it, but if it really happened, I'd cheer for Sparta to intervene."

"Kaidan..."

"Sol, we are human. Kaidan would protect you and your family. He is still human. If Sparta goes to war, so will Athens."

"Moreover, the Asari can now propose a better agreement."

"We must propose a peace treaty! We must reassure Sparta that we are doing everything we can to avoid harming the people!"

She jumped up and left the room. He looked at the smiling redhead.

"Long live Primarch Solana Vakarian."

"For this to happen unofficially, young Victus will have to survive long enough"

"Victus"? Are you mad at him, Kaidan?"

"No... I... I like him very much... he trusted his father blindly... but... he put Solana in danger."

"Your daughter."

"Yes... help me, Shepard. How do I keep her and Garrus safe?"

"If Solana asks for asylum, she can stay here. But then you must hope the Turians win. Otherwise, she's on her own. Garrus... is impossible..."

"A soldier who does not fight is contemptible..."

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Kick your partner in the ass. You're smart, Kaidan, and you're Athenian. You think differently than him. You don't know Sparta as well as you always thought you did, but you know me. Tarquin fucked up. How does he make me change my mind now?"

"He doesn't... It's hard to earn your trust. Especially when it's something you want to protect... I have to go!"

He jumped up and rushed to the library. Shepard's laugh followed him. When he entered the room, the three Turians discussed their further actions. Solana insisted on the peace treaty, Tarquin wanted to consult with the hierarchy and Garrus growled darkly. He was angry and showed this very clearly. He built himself up in front of the son of the Primarch. Nevertheless, the dark-haired man had to look up to him.

"You are resigning. Even if you are not, they see in you a stupid boy. A diplomat, and they don't really trust them."

"Thank you, Kaidan..."

"I've been in Sparta too long... I'm sorry. But we... You... Your people do not have much time left. You must act and act fast. That is risky now, but... obtain permission to negotiate freely with the Spartans. All decisions made here are binding on both sides."

"Even if I get these powers, didn't you say they no longer trust me?"

"Neither do you negotiate with the queens, but Garrus does. I mean... Master Vakarian."

"Me? Kaidan, have you lost your mind? I'm a soldier. I've fought humans before."

"Exactly. You risk your life for your people. They respect that. You've never captured slaves, you're pretty much what is expected of a man in Sparta. You have no problem with strong women. I'd rather send Solana to the rulers too, but the Turians would not accept that, and Sparta knows it."

"Assuming I can convince my father and the Senate of that, what then?"

"Then we will do exactly as my sister has suggested. I'd rather make an alliance, but I don't think we can do that anymore."

"We didn't realize that there was a gap... ...that would drive Sparta to the Asari side."

"For now, Solana... Mistress. But there's something that many can't understand. Why are you waging war against the Asari and the Salarians, of all people? Why do the three races who still own slaves wage war against each other? The three nations with the strongest military? Well, by now Sparta and perhaps the Quarians and Athens can keep up. Why this particular constellation?"

"There was conflict in the settlement areas. The Asari and Salarians have established a research station on one of our planets. In doing so, they violated a treaty they had signed. It was considered an act of war. The hierarchy cannot tolerate it. We would show weakness. My father must show strength or we will fall into a victim role."

"The queens should know this. Not the details, but the reason. You should ask for an audience this very day."

The Athenian left the room. He was still a slave and had no right to be present at the further meeting. He had said what he had to say and had actually gone too far with it. But how had Shepard claimed? Tarquin had given him the right. Now he had to consider how he could help the Turians. First and foremost he was concerned with Solana and Athens of course, but also with the Vakarians and Victus.

To his astonishment, the Turians received a reply from the senate the very same day. Kaidan had decided for himself that the hierarchy was not aware that there was a gap in the offer. Probably they had not yet developed a battle plan when the agreement was drawn up. He just had to believe that. For a long time he sat alone in this room and went through the different scenarios. The dark-haired man came to the conclusion that every thought was invalid. He knew nothing about the rulers. He could not judge them and that annoyed him. This time he stayed alone all night long. The Athenian could not sleep properly the whole night. Again and again he involuntarily jumped up and had problems to fall asleep again afterwards.

The next morning he was extremely grateful for Jack's coffee. Actually, he preferred to make his own, because the Spartan's brew was much too strong for him. But today he was excited about it. When Solana told him to come to the audience, the Athenian hurried to his room and got ready. At the palace, Master Vakarian took the floor. He tried to read the queen's face, but she showed no emotion. The other ruler was suspicious, even downright scary. Not only did she radiate pure dominance, but she also had something threatening about her. And she stood absolutely motionless. Just looking down at the group. If Kaidan didn't know any better, he could have sworn that there was a doll standing there. Surprised, he looked up when Tarquin suddenly stepped forward and asked for asylum for his wife. He felt sick. He had wanted to get Solana to safety, but... what if his little girl was being held hostage here? The queen, in full armour, nodded at her co-regent. and Solana's fate was sealed. Involuntarily, he began to tremble. The Turians seemed very pleased. The Athenian, on the other hand, had weak knees. He had to talk to Shepard. She had to do something. She had to take Solana in. When they were released, he ran back to the house of her hosts. But the redhead wasn't there. It was hilarious. He paced restlessly around the library. What was he so excited about? It was his idea. Solana would be safe here. But what if the Turians made a mistake? Would his little girl pay for it? Would the Spartans do this? No. They would not punish anyone for another's mistake. They probably also knew that a woman was not important to the Turians. If she were pregnant with the male heir, it would be different. 

"Solana wanted it this way."

"Tarquin... I know... but still... I'm worried."

"I know, but she is safer here than on Palaven."

"Provided Sparta doesn't go to war with us." 

"They will not. They don't need to. They won't attack until the war is over."

"You think Sparta will attack the victor?"

"Why shouldn't they? They have enough capacity, if I am right. Solana may be able to stop them."

"A peace treaty should prevent that."

"It should, but it will be difficult. They're in a very strong position. They can dictate the rules."

"Shepard would enjoy that."

"You talk about her a lot."

"She's a friend of mine and my best source right now."

"Source?"

"About Athens, the political situation, everything."

"You could talk to me about that, too."

"It's nice to talk to a human being every now and then."

"I see."

"Good night, Tarquin."

"Good night, Kaidan."

The Athenian stood up and went into the kitchen to make himself some more tea. and the Spartan woman looked at him openly.

"Still angry with him?"

"No, I'm not still angry with him. I'm not angry anymore. He wants to keep Solana safe. Where will she live?"

"She'll stay in my house, with Jack."

"Why not with you?"

"She stays. Only Jack's taking responsibility. I'm not around enough."

"That means she's safe."

"If that's the way you want to see it."

"Shepard?"

"Short term. If Palavan loses..."

"She's on her own. But you wouldn't turn her in."

"No."

"Who do you think will win this war?"

"The humans."

"You really want to attack the victor?"

"I didn't say that. But our alliance will be the strongest, undisputed."

"Negotiate from a position of strength."

"Exactly."

"What's your plan, Shepard?"

"I can make plans, but nobody's going to implement them. I'm just a soldier."

"With some influence. The fact that you're a descendent of Leonid's must be worth something."

"There are many of us."

"Shepard... help me."

"What more do you want, Kaidan? Sol is relatively safe and so is Athen."

"The war just frightens me. Palavan has long been my home. I like the Vakarians. I like Victus... Turians are not bad."

"Misguided?"

"So are the Salarians and the Asari."

"As a Spartan, I have no right to judge."

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Spartan strength was based on conquest and oppression."

"We were able to become what we are because we had slaves. Just like you. Others did our dirty work for us. It took mankind thousands of years to overcome it. The benefits outweighed the disadvantages."

"We are more advanced."

"And arrogant, Kaidan. Both Sparta and Athens."

"We're not-- okay, logic agrees with you, Shepard. There must be something we can do."

"I thought you were all about the Vakarians."

"It was... but now... the war will cost many lives. What about the slaves? What about the colonies?"

"The Asari guarantee that the Colonies will not be harmed."

"They'll make a better offer than the Turians."

"Kaidan, we are not at war. We are not. Not yet. It doesn't matter what the offer is. No one wants our support. That means all parties have time."

"I see problems where there aren't any?"

"Not yet."

"So, once you accept... Sparta accepts both offers, then people are left out?"

"Athenian... civilian. Listen to this. It's about war, and we're good at it. We are good at winning, and we are good at stopping it. Athens and Sparta are working together again. We are not the target. Assume there is a plan. Assume we are prepared."

"There must be something I can do."

"Sol is safe."

"Except the rest of the galaxy. And all because of a research station."

"What information should I pass on?"

"A contract was broken and Palaven can't take this."

"Injured pride and fear to show weakness."

"And arrogance and provocation on the other side."

"Or they are simply clever."

"Clever?"

"Gap in the contract."

"Could be."

"I have to go now. Escort Garrus to the palace with Sol."

"Why?"

"It might calm you down. And you can get away from Victus."

That's how she left him. And then he went straight to bed. Early the next morning, he set off for the palace. The dark-haired man stood in the throne room and looked up the steps to the two monarchs. One of them was still scary for him. She just stood there, like a statue. Now and then she moved a hand. It seemed that this was how she communicated with her co-regent. The Turians' offer was simple. All Garrus. There was to be a non-aggression pact and the human colonies were to be kept out of the fighting. Should an emergency landing be necessary, the soldiers would become prisoners of the humans. The silent queen gestured emphatically, whereupon the other ruler raised her voice.

"This applies to all soldiers?"

"Yes, sire."

"Even the officers?"

"Yes, sire."

"All officers?"

"I do not understand..."

"Saren."

Now Kaidan had to swallow. Of course, there would be officers that would be tantamount to surrendering. That was unthinkable to Turians. But I guess Shepard was right. Sparta had the strength position. They could become a threat and all parties knew it. If they weren't already too deep in the conflict, the negotiations might be different.

"Saren will not disobey an order and neither will anyone else."

Both monarchs nodded contentedly. This meeting had lasted only two hours. As they left the palace, the Athenian looked up in surprise. The city skies were filled with traffic. Shuttles took off and landed again and again. Unfortunately the landing zone was out of his sight.

"What's going on here?"

"As a sign of good will, the hierarchy has decided to allow all former slaves to return. Sparta will bring them to Earth and from here they will be distributed."

"This comes as a surprise, Master Vakarian."

"We fucked up. Sol and I were trying to figure out how to show our good will. We can't take anyone's property away from them, but there are thousands of people who have been released. We could bring them back if they wanted to."

"And Sparta accepted this?"

"Yes. There are few Spartans on Palavas, but they seem to accept it as an attempt to make amends."

"This was your idea, wasn't it, Sol?"

"Not only was it... Tarquin worked on it."

Now his heart took a leap. He wasn't wrong about him after all. He roamed the city with the two Vakarians. They were looking for change. But the city had always been very lively. Different peoples romped in the streets. Suddenly a crowd of children ran past them. Even though it was winter, they only wore one cape. Otherwise they were naked. They had to be Paides. He took a deep breath. Shepard had warned him. Still, it was shocking to see it for the first time. He was already freezing in his thick jacket. Only now did he realize that he was the only one here with a jacket. Now he realized it. He had to change his mind. Some gunmen were seen on the street. There were larger groups of Krogans and Drell. They were soldiers. Sparta was prepared. Quickly, he bit his tongue. What he saw here calmed him. It was not until evening that they returned to the estate. Shepard was not there. It was a pity. So he just took a little snack and went into the conservatory. It was snowing again. Heavy steps sounded behind him. Tarquin handed him a glass of wine, which the dark-haired man accepted with thanks. Silently they sat next to each other and watched the falling snowflakes. It was a peaceful moment. The whole world was wrapped in a pure white blanket. 

"I don't like the cold, but it forces peace upon you."

"Not the Spartans. But I know what you mean. It all seems so pure."

"How do you feel, Kaidan?"

"Reassured."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Thank you, Kaidan."

"For what?"

"For bringing my people home."

"No need to thank me for that."

Slowly the Athenian rose and took a seat on the lap of the Turianer. Carefully he put his lips on the mouth plates of the other man. Immediately the foreign tongue penetrated him. Kaidan let himself fall and snuggled up to his partner. He stood up with him on his arm and carried him into his room. The nest was soft and smelled damn good. Tarquin gave him a warm smile. Strong hands lay on his neck. The dark-haired one heard a soft click and his collar fell down. A shiver seized his body. For a long time he had not felt any air on this part of his body. He had to swallow dry. Would it happen now? The rustling of clothes made him look up. The other man stood naked before him. With trembling knees he stood up and took the other man as an example. Ashamed, Kaidan lowered his eyes. His cheeks were glowing. Gently, rough hands touched his neck and let him sigh with relish. It felt good. Not knowing what to do, Kaidan let Tarquin take the lead. Gently he was pushed back into the nest. Shyly the Athenian closed his eyes. Warm, rough hands stroked his skin. Nervously, he moistened his dry lips. Kaidan's skin tickles pleasantly. Already now his Biotic? The Athenian had to swallow hard. He became aware that his penis had erected to its full size. The first drops were already bubbling from its tip. Something wet and rough hit his cock and made him scream. Even before he could sound a warning, he reached the climax. After a few moments the dark-haired man could open his eyes again and would have liked to hide himself. Quickly he put his hands in front of his face. Tarquin laughed softly, grabbed his hands and kissed him gently.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, Kaidan. Not from me."

"But..."

"You've been alone for a long time. It can happen."

"It's still embarrassing..."

Again he was kissed and the other man slid beside him. With difficulty he turned to his side and pressed his back against Tarquin's chest. At least he did not have to look at him. The other man's hand slid back into his lap and played around his flaccid penis. The Athenian moaned softly. The Turian's hands seemed to be all over his body. More and more he gave in to the feeling. His heart stopped as something extremely hard touched his bottom. Kaidan humbly closed his eyes. Involuntarily, he began to tremble. He was given time. Only very slowly the other penetrated him. Hardly he pressed his lips together. More and more he was stretched. It felt wrong. Just wrong. Soothing hands stroked his chest. Finally, his buttocks met the loins of the other man. Now Tarquin held completely still and gave him the time he needed. Only when he began to relax did his partner gently push into him. Kaidan could not suppress a soft moan. Blue sparks danced over his skin. Then the Athenian cried out excitedly. The pressure in his loins suddenly increased immeasurably. What was that? His hard cock was embraced and stimulated in slow movements. In search of support, he clung to the nest. He realized that he was becoming increasingly noisy and unrestrained. Once again, he surrendered to his partner. Nevertheless, the cheeks of the human being glowed when hot sperm was pumped into him. His fingers crossed with those of the Turian. He was exhausted.


	10. Acropolis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acropolis is composed of two ancient Greek words and is usually simply translated as upper town. In ancient Greece this was still increasing literally, as these structures were usually built on elevations or hills. This position was easier to defend and for this reason they were equipped with extra fortifications. In later times these mountain castles were called citadels. 
> 
> So: Welcome to the citadel

The war had finally broken out. One battle followed the next and the victor was far from foreseeable. Both sides were equally successful. The price for slaves had to fall into the bottomless pit when this was over. The colonies of the neutral nations had not been affected until now. Shepard did not assume that this would remain so. There was always looting. In desperate situations one seized every opportunity. If one unit had the supplies, they needed supplies quickly. The sooner, the better. For this reason, they had evacuated civilians from the endangered planets and increased the troop strength. The Quarians had left the areas with a large Turian presence. So at least they could not gain anything by looting. But they also made it as difficult as possible for the other party. The common fleet was ready. Several ships patrolled the border of the battle zones. Nothing was allowed to escape them. Again new reports arrived. Everything went on as before. Nobody gained the upper hand. No party had yet succeeded in violating an enemy home planet. This might have meant an end to the conflicts. Shepard could only be right. The weaker the others became, the stronger their own alliance became. Nevertheless, her fingers were tingling. As a soldier she was used to fighting. In her new position she was doomed to observe. And that was all she could do at the moment. All plans had been made, all preparations made. There was nothing more to do. Traynor tried to calm her down, but her co-regent was basically as nervous as she was. Not being able to do anything anymore was unusual. They had to come to terms with that now. 

Athina took a deep breath. The time of waiting was over. Although they did not intervene in the war, emergency landings on their planet became more and more frequent. Every week they took new prisoners. From all warring parties. Today they picked up a group of Turians. Her eyes wandered through the command center. This was her ship. The Normandy. At last she was on the road again with her unit. The weight of her armor calmed her down immensely. For a long time she had not been able to wear her, simple Λ7. Although the black armor of the queens resembled it very much, it was not the same. She had earned the Λ7. She had shed her blood for this award. She had done the impossible, made the possible and had gone far beyond her own limits. She had the title of ruler also because of her successes, but much more, because of her ancestry. Nothing she should be proud of. Her gaze wandered back to the window. The absolute nothing out there had something very reassuring. Thane handed her a data pad. With a short nod she thanked him. Forty prisoners. They had to prepare for that. Solana had been surprised that not only Spartans formed her unit. Drell and Krogans had long been allied with Sparta. They always tried to integrate their allies. Completely integrate. There were aliens who bore the title of Spartians. The redhead stepped back from the window and made her way to the observation deck. There she had accommodated Solana and Kaidan for the duration of the flight. She entered the room and inspected them. They were nervous, clearly visible. Of course, she had brought them on the ship without telling them what it was all about. With a movement of her head she made them understand that they should follow her. Athina herself noticed how laconic she was acting just now. No sooner was she back in action than she fell into trained patterns. Many words were superfluous. If one could communicate with gestures, one gave preference to this communication. Everything else was a waste of time. Nevertheless, she should use more words when communicating with the two. Even though they had lived among Spartans for almost two years, they still loved long conversations. Sol coped with this situation better than Kaidan. This was probably also due to Jack. Fortunately, the two kept their relationship secret. She didn't know if the Athenian was aware of it, at least he didn't say anything about it. As long as Palaven was safe, the young Turian was not too afraid. She was only worried about her brother. Kaidan, however, was in terrible worry almost every day. That's why she wanted to create a little diversion. As soon as they had reached the cockpit, the gigantic space station came into view. That was their goal for the time being.

"By the spirits! Shepard, what is this?"

"That, Solana, is the Acropolis. It started out as a medium-sized space station. We wanted to create a place where we could house the ambassadors. Direct communication is more effective. When the Drell asked us for help, we informed the Krogans, waited for an answer, told the Drell our decision, and then acted. That was the ideal case. Hours, if not days, could pass. The goal was a neutral territory. Planned for three nations. Now there are many more. This thing is getting bigger and bigger."

"This station offers so much space."

"Blame the others."

"Why?"

"Sparta wanted less. Rooms for the ambassadors and staff, a meeting room, living quarters, hospital and docks. That is enough. The Drell wanted space to have a refuge. The Krogans wanted better armament. Then came the Athenians, Quarians, Elcor, Hanar and the Volus."

"The Volus are our allies."

"Yes, they are. But they also have a trade agreement with us. Now there had to be room for culture, negotiation, trade and all that sort of thing."

"I guess that was it, with the spartan furniture."

"Right, Kaidan."

"And all these peoples have embassies here?"

"Yes, Sol. Direct exchange, direct action."

"What is this giant battleship?"

"This is the shield. The battleship of Queen Traynor. Although she will never go into battle, each monarch will be given a ship appropriate to her status."

"So you have two of these ships?"

"No."

"But you said every monarch has a ship."

"According to the nature of the ruler. Queen Traynor was trained in diplomacy. She will never leave Earth. The last line of defense. On the shield serve only specialists, a unit that serves together for life. She is the ship with the best armor. The armament is for defense. In a decisive battle, this ship forms the top. It absorbs the damage."

"Is the other ship here too, Shepard?"

"You should pray to all the gods you never see the spear, Kaidan."

"Is the ship more impressive?"

"The spear is designed to attack. Its armament is enough to destroy a planet."

"A planet?"

"Yes."

"And your other ruler commands the spear?"

"Yes."

"I, as an Athenian, hear the rejection in the yes."

"The offensive monarch commands the ship and Λ7."

"The best warriors in Sparta. An army of several million soldiers but only 50,000 Λ7."

"He or she commands them all, whether he or she is a Λ7 himself or not."

"You report directly to a queen, Shepard?"

"Yes, Sol. If Sparta goes to war, I will leave my unit, my ship, and go into battle side by side with the monarch. We are the personal bodyguard."

"Your ruler is in the front line?"

"Both. One in attack, the other in defense."

"Surely they can't be sure."

"Our rulers are not meant to be safe. They shall rule and lead. Even in battle. Why should I lay down my life for a leader who is not ready? No Spartan would obey your Primarch."

"Why are you taking us to the Acropolis, Shepard?"

"You know that we have taken some of your soldiers as prisoners?"

"Yes."

"Have you never wondered where they are?"

"I did, but I thought they were in another town."

"They are there. The Quarians deliver what they need. I want you to talk to them. Reassure them."

"I can try. But I don't think..."

"You are the wife of the heir to the throne. With you, that means something."

They had docked. Shepard's first way led them into the embassy area. Here each nation had its own office and there was room for more. From her diplomat, she got a visitor's pass for the Athenian and the Turian. At A - Sec she registered both visitors and made sure that some Spartians were put down for their safety. Athina had the two of them accommodated in an apartment in the security area. Although there was more than enough room in her loft, it was difficult to take care of government affairs when the two found out. Moreover, this way they were closer to the Turians' accommodation. After she brought her companions into the apartment, she went to the prisoners and looked at everything. Her appearance naturally attracted attention. Unlike the prisoners, she appeared armed and in full armor. Except A - Sec, everyone was forbidden to wear weapons or armor. Only the Spartians had claimed this right. No Spartian would voluntarily part with his weapons. The young woman checked that the prisoners had everything they needed. They were under constant surveillance, but could move freely in this district. As free as possible under the circumstances. She would have liked to have medical personnel here. The doctors and nurses made every effort, but she would have preferred Turian doctors. Sighing, she left the camp and returned to her ship. They had loaded supplies and would now pick up the new prisoners. Shepard used the time to contact her scouts and Traynor. So this day had brought nothing new again. How long could the two parties keep this up? When had they bled to death? The Batarians had largely withdrawn from the fighting. These people were now under permanent observation. Could or did they not want to fight anymore? Or were they pursuing a plan? That had to be found out. She drummed restlessly with her fingers on the tabletop. Another thing she had to worry about. Life as a simple Spartian had been much easier. Get the mission, fulfill the mission. That was her thing. With difficulty, Shepard now pushed these thoughts aside. She had to concentrate on what was to come. Only that was important now.

The weight of the weapon in her hand was reassuring. Athina led her team firmly across the grounds. Grunt and Thane flanked her. The shuttle had dropped them off. First she had to talk to the commanding officer before the Normandy landed. Bringing up forty Turians with shuttles was too costly. It was also too unsafe. The short conversation held an unpleasant surprise in store. There were ten Turians more than planned. Not a logistic disaster, but there was a mistake and Shepard deeply detested it. Also, their data had not yet been recorded. She had to replace this officer. He was clearly wrong here. You would think that an Athenian had the bureaucracy under control. That's what you got from this cooperation. As soon as her ship had landed, her people swarmed out and led the Turians into the cargo holds. The injured were taken to the medical station. If this continued, they had to make more room on the Acropolis. The station was far from being finished, and it was not intended for this purpose. Soon a solution had to be found. The Salarians and Asari paid to get their people back. That was very clever. For all concerned. The Turians had not come up with such an idea. You would think they wanted their soldiers back. These people kept on giving her riddles. Of course the Spartans would never pay for hostages. Through surrender and capture, every Spartan had forfeited his life. He, or she, had to free herself. If the Turians had the same attitude, why did they order their soldiers to surrender? Or were they pawn sacrifices to keep peace with them? She had to talk to Sol about this. So much for a simple mission. When the prisoners were housed, they took off. But her team remained on alert. Even though the Turians were safely housed, they were battle-hardened soldiers who should not be underestimated. After less than half an hour, they received the necessary documents. Annoyed, she rolled her eyes. Two names on this list promised new problems, albeit very different ones. Nihlus Kryik and Tarquin Victus.

The redheads' gaze fell through the window of the infirmary. Her new problem cases were very familiar with each other. Perhaps a little too familiar. These two had a high standing in the hierarchy. At least of Nihlus she knew he was a good tactician. A prisoner uprising became more and more likely. Moreover, the number of Turians had increased considerably. They were unarmed, but still. Perhaps she was worrying in vain and the two of them had a calming effect on the Turians. Exactly she observed the behavior of the two. After the medical care they were brought to the other prisoners. Athina sat down at her desk. EDI monitored the cargo holds and would inform her if anything unusual happened. 

"Sam?"

"What is it, Athina?"

"I know that the Athenians want to run their own camps. Still, try to convince them to incorporate some Spartians. And if you sell it to them as training, I don't give a damn, either."

"Another mistake?"

"Just miscounted by 10 and didn't record the data."

"Nothing new."

"No."

"But?"

"Nihlus Kryik and Tarquin Victus."

"You want to isolate them?"

"Solitary confinement is unfounded. More guards."

"I'll make arrangements. Special treatment for Victus?"

"Unnecessary."

"Good."

"ETA 10 minutes."

"Thank you, EDI."

Anyway, the conversation was over. Shepard looked at the monitor again. Was there something between Nihlus and Tarquin? They were together the entire time. Did Nihlus feel an obligation to protect the heir? Stress reduction together? What connected them? They docked. They used a separate dock for the prisoner transport. The Turians were led through different corridors. Individually they were led into a room to be examined again and to change their clothes. No more armor, only civilian clothes. Also for the son of the primary. Once everyone was accommodated, Shepard went to Solana and Kaidan. The Athenian had already gone to bed.

"How was the mission, Shepard?"

"Athenian..."

Solana laughed and made her a coffee. Thankfully she accepted the drink. They just sat there in silence before Sol spoke again.

"My people are doing very well. They have everything they need. They are reasonably satisfied. They would just like to go out for a walk."

"Into space? Unhealthy."

"They don't know they're on a space station?"

"Intended."

"Are you afraid of a riot?"

"Always prepared."

"I see."

"Nihlus Kryik and Tarquin Victus are among the new prisoners."

"They are here?"

"Yes, they're here."

"Can I see him?"

"No, you can't see him."

"Why not?" 

"The others have no contact with their families either. No special treatment."

"I see. Is it all right if I carry messages from the prisoners to the hierarchy?"

"After they've been read."

"Good. What's wrong, Shepard?"

"Victus and Kryik are very familiar."

"They're both officers and apparently fought together."

"You sure?"

"Even if it was more than that, he loves Kaidan."

"What are Athenians?"

"In your eyes or in mine?"

"More concrete: What are Athenians as opposed to Turians and Spartans?"

"Monogamous! By the spirits, Kaidan is monogamous."

"He will claim that he has no right to claim."

"But it will still hurt him."

"Correct."

"Are you sure about this?"

"My references are inadequate in that regard."

"There's video surveillance."

"Except in the bathrooms."

"You won't be able to see the live images, but you might be able to see recordings of the two of them."

"You want to spy on him?"

"Yes. If he hurts Kaidan, I'll kill him."

"Sparta is good for you."

"You should get some sleep, Shepard. I know you can handle a little sleep, but there's no need for that now."

"That's right. Good night, Sol."

"Good night, Shepard."

In her loft, she read some recent reports and spoke with Traynor again. It was good to work with someone who had the same work ethic. Only after that did she go to bed. Early the next morning she got up. A quick shower and then she went to Sol and Kaidan. They had breakfast together and the Athenian was taken by her to his embassy. Should he calmly spend time with his fellow countrymen again. Sol brought her back to the prisoners. Victus was about to be interrogated. So she entered the room and listened. They did not ask for military information. Actually, they just wanted to know if there were any more refugees who had not yet been found. Injured, crashed ships, that kind of thing. After the interrogation was over, she gave the other Spartaians a hint to leave them alone. Athina calmly sat down opposite the man.

"Shepard!"

"Commander Shepard."

"Sorry, Commander."

She just nodded.

"How's Solana?"

"Good. She likes Sparta. But you might have a hard time with her later."

"Spartan upbringing. Maybe she can be ambassador later."

"To the Turians? Of course."

"Sarcasm?"

"Yes, sarcasm.

"And how is Kaidan?"

"Good.

"It would be nice if you could give me some more information, Commander Shepard."

"That'll have to do."

"Are they here?"

"Yes."

"Can I see them?"

"No."

"Why not?

"No special treatment.

"But... I understand, Commander."

"Very well."

"What happens to me now?"

"You will join the others."

"And what happens to us?"

"You will stay here until it is over."

"Understood."

Tarquin got up. He must have thought that he could leave now.

"Sit."

Good. He obeyed. 

"Does the Hierarchy assume defeat?"

"What makes you think so?"

"The other party buys its prisoners celebrating."

"This is not our way."

"Answer the question."

"We have difficulties."

"Are you using us as a refuge?

"I do not know, Commander."

"You may leave."

She coolly watched him. It was unexpected. Very unexpected. Was it that bad for the Turians? Did the Asari have the same problem? Or the Salarians? Almost bled out after two years. That was not possible. She had to talk to Samantha again. Her people were ordered to take the young Turian back to her quarters. 

She had been on the Acropolis for a month. Again and again she flew to different planets and collected prisoners. She always spent only a few hours on the station. Actually, she was only supposed to be on the road for a week. But for these actions they had calculated with significantly fewer ships. Both warring parties now had to use considerably more saboteurs. They docked again and brought the new arrivals to the check-in. At least this time there were no unpleasant surprises. Athenians and Spartans now worked better together. This was probably also thanks to Kaidan. He seemed to go to the embassy every day and work as a translator. It was amusing how different they were. When Athenians announced their arrival, they wrote: Hereby, we announce to our highly respected allies, the brave Spartans, that we, the Athenians, have sent a troop of twenty men. This troop, consisting of,..., will reach the agreed meeting place,..., at 11.00 on the third day of the May in the year 2186. Kaidan then wrote very spartanly: 20 men, 3 of them Bioticer, arriving tomorrow at 1100. It went the other way around. Their messages were embellished by him. Especially her messages. Now she set off again to Solana. She had just gone shopping, but the Athenian was there.

"Good to see you, Shepard. Finally another break?"

"No combat duty. Mostly reports."

"coffee?"

"Yeah."

"Here."

"Thanks."

"How are you?"

"Something's wrong, but he can't put a finger on it."

"This is bad. But you are not alone with this thought. The Athenians have found nothing suspicious."

"Except the disappearance of the Batarians."

"According to the accounts, they have hardly any ships left. Maybe they had to."

"Kaidan, Krogans also have few ships. Even if we pulled their ships from the battlefield, the Krogans never did. Batarians are good warriors. Not to take them on ground missions is nonsense."

"It's like leaving the Spartans at home."

"Beware."

"All right, all right. But I see what you mean. So what do they do?"

"I don't know."

"Where are they, Shepard?"

"Not in our territory."

"You, Shepard..."

"What?"

"Kryik and Victus...

"What about them?"

"You will not transmit any messages."

"I don't trust them."

"Neither should you."

"What do you know?"

"I read the letters with Solana."

"Important information has been deleted."

"Yes, all military."

"Meaning?"

"You both mention too often that you're fine and you're not missing anything."

"I asked Victus if we were being used as a sanctuary. He said he didn't know."

"Maybe he really doesn't know, but it's noticeable. And it would be logical, now that the heir is safe."

"That would. But I'm having doubts."

"Why?"

"There are no women. So a new beginning is impossible. Their numbers are considerable, but not enough to plunge back into battle. But the biggest problem is Sparta."

" Sparta?"

"There is no security here. We have not committed ourselves to that. If Palaven loses, nothing will stop us from handing over prisoners to the victors."

"You would hand them over?"

"Not my decision. But if they bet on sympathy, Victus is the wrong Turian."

"But not Nihlus?"

"Acceptable, but not ideal."

"But he's a good soldier."

"He's got Saren clinging to him."

"I see. But Solana..."

"Is safe and will remain so."

"Good."

"Why Victus?"

"I've seen the videos."

"So, you did."

"You weren't sure?"

"No. Turian body language is still a mystery to me, mostly."

"You're trained to attack."

"Yes. What are you gonna do now?"

"Nothing. I'm a slave, Shepard. There's nothing I can do about it."

"You still want him?"

"No."

"You know what you can do."

"Solana will keep me away from him."

"We are in Spartan territory here."

"What do you think?"

"Four words, Kaidan. Four little words."

"I like being with Solana."

"So can you. He can't give you orders anymore."

"I request asylum."

With a smile, she stood up and removed the slave band. The Athenian had worn it so long that these scars would probably mark him for the rest of his life. But now he was free again. The young Turian came in. Athina was not really surprised when she smiled. She even hugged the Athenian.

"I would have released you too, but it was important that it was your decision."

"Besides, Victus can be angry with me now and I don't give a damn."

"So what now?"

"Now you go home, visit your family and be back here in a week. I need you to translate."

"I can visit my family later. I'm needed here now."

"Very well. Second own decision. We'll go to your embassy anyway and have your status as a citizen restored. Afterwards you will report to Miranda Lawson. A Spartian stationed here. Strong biotic. She will make you operational."

"You want me to fight?"

"I want you to be able to defend yourself. No civilians on my ship."

"What are you doing?"

"Me and Sol are going to visit Nihlus."

"Why not my husband?"

"Even if he is the leader, I don't think he has the information I want."

No sooner said than done. The dark-haired man was now trained and the two women waited in the interrogation room. Athina believed that Sol's presence would calm the Turian down and make him more talkative. It would also support her own words. When the soldier entered the room, he first bowed to the Turian woman before saluting her. Shepard pointed to the chair and sat down opposite him. Solana sat at the head of the table. She was there, but on the outside. The redhead took a deep breath and looked directly at the green-eyed man.

"Increased sabotage on your ships?"

"Commander, as far as I know, Sparta did not want to ask military questions."

"Correct. But there seems to be misinformation on both sides."

"Such as?"

"Many prisoners. More and more. Accommodation becomes difficult. No interest of the hierarchy."

"I do not understand, Commander."

"So: We were prepared for a few prisoners. You are too many. At least for Turians. So either there are bigger problems, or you were ordered."

"Both, Commander."

"You will send a message to the hierarchy. If we have reached our capacity, we will seek a solution. A solution that does not burden us."

"Which is?"

"The Hierarchy doesn't pay, the Asari do."

"I understand, Commander."

"Fine. Where are the Batarians?"

"We don't know. The Batarians and Salarians are missing. Some important ships."

She left the room with Solana and went with her to her loft. There she walked restlessly back and forth. The feeling became more and more apparent. According to the latest reports, both sides were having difficulties. Why would an alliance weaken itself?

"Are you in contact with your brother, Solana?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Has he said anything? Do they have any idea how many ships are missing?"

"He won't tell me. It must be a sizeable fleet, though. Our front is spread very wide."

"Supposing this fleet got as far as Palaven..."

"Would it be difficult for us."

"Hmm..."

"But this fleet would have to surface here to reach Palaven."

"Or the Aethon Cluster."

Athina ran to their terminal and had Sol picked up. She sprinted to the Normandy and set a course for Earth. If that fleet is actually in that cluster, it was in violation of the treaty. All her scouts in the vicinity were sent out. And really. They were there. Shepard put on her royal armor and entered the spear. Part of the Alliance fleet appeared in the Aethon Cluster. Directly they were called by the other ship.

"Your Majesty, my name is Mordin Solus, I am the commander of this..."

"Breach of contract."

"Your Majesty, we..."

"Our right: immediate attack. End result: complete destruction of your fleet. Possibility to prevent extinction: immediate retreat. Your choice?"

"We withdraw, Your Majesty."

"In five minutes, we will open fire."

Her people were ready for battle, and they stayed that way all the time. Pity... she would have liked to see what was possible with that ship. 

Those events happened half a year ago now. They were on the way to the Acropolis again. Both parties had come to the third alliance, theirs, to negotiate peace between them. Taynor had suggested the Acropolis as a place for negotiations. So all ambassadors could participate. She would have preferred the Spartan seat of government. Then Sam would have been there. Now she had to trust her ambassador. The Asari sent Matriarch Benezia, the Salarians Dalatrass Linron and the Turians had asked for Kryik and Victus. All of them had an appropriate honor guard with them, but they were disarmed on the station. As before, she was accompanied by Kaidan and Sol. This time they would stay in their loft. The other housing units were needed.

"Are you looking forward to your brother, Sol?"

"I am very happy. What's going to happen now?"

"A shuttle is about to dock and we'll take Nihlus and Tarquin."

"They were really flown through space for hours on another ship?"

"Yes. So they will arrive with us at the Acropolis, where they will be met by their honor guard and then taken to their quarters."

"I'm not staying with him?"

"No. You can visit him. Kaidan, put on your armor."

The Athenian was not a soldier, not after such a short time. In their eyes, probably never, but the armor had a different meaning here. They awaited the Turians in the shuttle bay where Victus first greeted his wife. The dark-haired one, however, did not move at all. That was good. With Tarquin she went to the observation room while Sol and Kaidan accompanied the other Turian into the mess. She stepped to the window and looked out. They would have reached their destination in ten minutes.

"Kaidan wears armor."

"He is a free man."

"Solana let him go?"

" No, I do."

"Why?"

"He wanted it."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"No. I do not understand."

"You're fucking someone else."

With that, she left the room. She had said what he had to say. On the Acropolis, they were greeted by four Turians. Garrus saluted and she returned the greeting. They took the two ambassadors to their quarters. That of the bodyguard was right next to them. She led Vakarian to A - Sec and there the rules of conduct were explained to him. Then she showed him the embassy quarter.

"So without A-Sec, we can't move around freely?"

"No. Once you reach this quarter, you'll be free to move about freely."

"How is my sister?"

"She's fine. She is happy and safe in Sparta."

"Thank you, Shepard."

"You shouldn't thank me. She could get into trouble at home."

"With Tarquin? I don't think so, Shepard. He seemed depressed."

"Since Kaidan won't slap him, I did it verbally."

"Tell me it was only during the operation. If he cheats on my sister too publicly, I'll beat him up."

"Sol said they were discreet."

"Good. Why did you do this for Kaidan?"

"He would never have done it himself. If you get involved with an Athenian, you have to accept his idea."

"Spartans are not monogamous?"

"Everyone as he wants."

"Did Sol..."

"With my sister. Only in my house. Nobody knows."

"As long as she's happy."

"Very open, Garrus."

"Strong mother."

"Weak father."

"My father's not weak."

"In my eyes, he is."

" Spartians... but okay, I understand. His active days are over. You don't have that in your country."

"Yes, there is. When you're a hundred or a hundred and twenty, you can retire."

"Long service."

"Living for the state."

"Can women quit early?"

"If they want to be mothers."

"The Primarch wishes to thank Sparta for her service."

"Why thank Sparta?

"...for stopping an invasion of Palavan."

"Side effect. Defense of home territory."

"I see. But still... Will one of the queens attend the trial?"

"Queen Traynor as a hologram."

"She never leaves Earth?"

"She never leaves Sparta."

"With you, ruling is a burden, is it not?"

"It must be. They are the shield that protects us."

"How great is your burden?"

"Mine?"

The Turian looked around. When he saw no one, he bowed his head slightly. At first, she feared he would fall on his knees before her.

"I am not stupid, Majesty. I know it. The only reason I do not kneel before you is that no one knows, and it is also inappropriate for a Spartan. Anyone can kneel, but few stand erect."

"Where from and who else?"

"No one else. I've been watching you for months. I've watched you fight, I've watched you educate, and I've watched you suffer. You are intimidating, but you also radiate peace. Moreover... you did not want this power. That is why the Spartans think you are a good choice."

"Very observant."

"It just doesn't bring any benefits. You will not take sides."

"No, I won't. I'm not cut out for this."

"You'd kick both sides' asses."

"Yes, I would."

"Maybe it would help."

"No. You have to have tact. That's what I get for pulling the trigger on a gun."

"Is that all you need?"

"No. You've seen everything now. Others will bring you back. I have work to do."

Back at her apartment, she consulted with Traynor again. Her co-regent would do a great job here. This war had to end. Not because of them. Sparta profited. But it was all temporary. They had doubled their troop movements. Much of their fleet was constantly on the move. The other peoples asked for advice and protection. New allies had appeared. But... all this could blow up quickly. They could not be everywhere. There were problems for which the solution was still far away. Support from the oldest space races would be an advantage. Athina's thoughts drifted however again and again briefly off. Garrus knew it. He had not betrayed her. He was not gay. And his voice alone made her heart flutter. She felt like a little girl. Shit! She was a little girl in that respect. The redhead knew she needed help. Only when should she ask for help? Her omnitool beeped. Kaidan invited her for coffee. When he arrived at the small bistro, the Athenian had already chosen a table that stood far away. She sat down and grabbed the cup that was ready for her.

"Tarquin keeps trying to contact me."

"Do you react to that?"

"No. I ignore him."

"Okay for now."

"I have to face him, don't I?"

"That's right."

"I'm...scared to."

"You still love him?"

"Yes. It's silly, I know."

"Human."

"So stupid after all."

"You could put it that way."

"What about you? Garrus is back."

"Yes. I'm confused. But I don't have time for that now."

"I understand, Your Majesty."

Athina is in control enough to show her surprise. The Athenian, on the other hand, smiles at her kindly.

"For how long?"

"Since the spear went off. I had such an idea before, but I was sure of it. I won't tell anyone. I understand why you do it this way. And you do it so well that I find the idea of female heads of state quite attractive."

"Which you would never say in public."

"Of course not. But I think you have a right to be happy. Even as queen."

"I live for my people. So does he."

"For this to happen to me... I am arguing against logic. He likes you and you like him. Just take your chances."

"Even if I did take a chance, where would it lead?"

"What does it matter at first? Maybe you don't like it at all. Then you're worrying for nothing."

The redhead began to laugh. When the Athenian was right, he was right.  
She was in the arena with Garrus. This demand had pleased the Spartans. Although almost all of them considered it entertainment, their people and the Athenians did not, but for training this idea was good. For the first time she was in a firefight together with the Turian. And the two of them harmonized perfectly together. It was really fun. They fought their way through the different levels of difficulty. Highest score. In the dressing room she took off her special underwear. So the hits caused real pain. No learning success without pain. Garrus stepped next to her and put on his everyday clothes again.

"That was fun."

"I thought so, too. Better than your arenas."

"Much better."

"A lot of people use this for training."

"Do you know how the negotiations are going?"

"We're making progress. No peace, but a truce."

"I hope our envoys are wise and will seek an alliance with Sparta."

"We are not stupid. An alliance with a weak partner is not advantageous."

"You are too happy to dash my hopes."

"Realist."

"Since this is just the two of us... will you attack us?"

"Slay the wounded animal?"

"You could put it that way."

"Subjugate the slavers and force our ideas on them? We don't do that anymore. Wars of subjugation are useless. That's what we've learned."

He took her hand briefly and squeezed it. Silently, the sniper left the room, leaving the queen alone. Shepard sighed softly and also left the district. In her apartment she walked restlessly up and down. If this was a battle or a war, she would know exactly what to do now. But this was something completely different. Her ignorance of Turian behavior was another flaw. She had already downloaded several treatises. All of them were written by former slaves. But typically Athenian, little or no attention had been paid to the social behavior between man and woman. She did not want to talk to Kaidan about it. He struggled with his own feelings. Jack. She could talk to Jack. Not now. There were more important things. What would she do in combat right now?

The Spartan woman's wish came true. An Asari legation was attacked on its way to the Acropolis. Not in their territory, they were not responsible, but the Normandy had saved the ship. That the attackers had escaped unpunished, however, gnawed at Athena's honor. The Asari saw it differently, but she had still received orders to hunt down the criminals. Sam had not objected to this. Garrus had offered his support. To be more inconspicuous, they were only two of them. The trail had sent them over several stations. Athina would have suspected that they were hiding on Omega, but that was not so. so were on Noveria. Of course there had been voices against a truce or even peace. But that the legation was attacked by their own people was unusual. They stomped through the snow in silence. They had landed their shuttle a few clicks away. The sniper had been surprised by the primitive snowshoes, but was now very grateful for them. Breathing heavily, she stopped and left the other only the lead. They took turns again and again to avoid getting tired too quickly. Finally they had reached their vantage point. Shepard peered into the valley. There were several containers standing there. She went out from a smaller troop. Maybe twelve people. At least the two shuttles indicated that. Even if there were two of them, they would not be able to take out all the enemies from a distance before some would manage to escape. Garrus' look told her that he had the same thought.

"We manipulate the shuttles, disrupt their communications, and then take them out one by one.2

"Negative. We observe."

"Why?"

"Maybe there are more of them."

"You mean there's one shuttle missing?"

"Enough room."

"That's right. We'll wait."

They sat next to each other for hours until the third shuttle landed. They unloaded crates. She and Garrus returned to their camp. They had to prepare themselves.

"With an EMP pulse, I can shut down the shuttle."

"Good. Quietly and silently."

"And then what? Siege?"

"Takes too long. We don't have enough supplies."

"Direct confrontation, then."

"Correct."

Again they fell silent and prepared themselves. She didn't pay attention to Garrus, she only cared about herself. She controlled her weapons again and again, just like her armor. Then she began to comb her hair. Shepard spent almost an hour combing her hair before she braided her red hair into a long braid. Now the looks from Garrus became really conscious.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Your hair. It reaches almost to your ass."

"Yeah."

"Is this part of your preparation?"

"Long hair is a distinction. Spartians wear long hair. Let the enemy see what he is up against."

"Did you always do this in the arena?"

"No. Lack of funds. No oil, no comb."

"Hm."

She didn't feel like talking anymore. She should concentrate and Garrus probably felt the same. In the middle of the night they left. The two guards were silently taken out by both of them. She knew he was a good close-combat fighter but seeing that now made her heart beat faster. Shepard had to swallow hard. Concentration! The redhead looked for a good cover and waited. Since the impulse was not possible, the sniper overloaded the drives. Quickly she squeezed her eyes together to avoid being blinded and covered her ears. After the explosion, chaos broke out. Garrus squatted next to her. The first traitors were disorganized and fell very quickly under her shots. But then the resistance organized themselves. The blood rushed in her ears and adrenaline shot through her veins. She could not tell how long the fight had lasted, but she was literally high on the feeling. Breathing heavily, she looked at her partner. She was sweating. That was not an advantage at these temperatures. They quickly searched the buildings. The Turian made some simple bombs. On the way back, she could hear the explosion behind her. The wind howled loudly and a blizzard announced itself. They had to brace themselves heavily against the wind to get ahead at all. Finally arriving in the shuttle, she breathed a sigh of relief. Athina took off her armor. Still her whole body was tingling. Athina knew this feeling. She had not felt it for a long time. She licked her lips hungrily. The Turian had also taken off his armor. The sight was unusual, but anything but repulsive. Turians didn't necessarily correspond to her ideal image, but Garrus had some pronounced muscles. Some visible, others hidden under the silver plates, but still to be guessed at. She quickly averted her gaze. The blood had run into her cheeks and her head felt hot. She absolutely must calm down again. Suddenly a hot body hit her back. The momentum pressed her against the wall. She had to groan loudly. Garrus' hard, very wet dick pressed against her butt. His face was buried deep in the crook of her neck and it seemed as if he wanted to absorb her smell. The dark growl made her shiver. But Shepard had no intention of doing anything about it. Rather, she pushed herself up until she was only standing on her toes. Nevertheless, he lifted her up a bit more, only to sink into her with a firm push. Loudly, she had to groan. His Dong was enormous. With firm blows, he pressed her harder and harder against the wall. It hurt. Tore something inside her and yet it was unspeakably arousing. Disappointment spread inside her as the sniper emitted a deep growl and then stopped. But it was not over. Quite the opposite. When he quickly separated from her, she whimpered briefly. But then she was grabbed and her upper body was pressed onto the seats. She did not like this kneeling position very much. But then he penetrated her again. Shepard pressed her head hard into the cushion to muffle the cry of pain. But then the Turian paused briefly. Rough hands slid over her trembling body. He stroked unerringly down the path between her legs. His fingers felt her swollen lips and spread them apart. With the other hand, he began to massage her clit without detours. Athina threw herself groaning into the hollow back. She needed that. Her muscles tense up as her excitement increased. Athina's breath accelerated more and more. And finally the Turian began to move again with powerful thrusts. And yet he did not leave her sensitive plexus out of consideration for a second. Her muscles cramped up faster and faster. Wavelike, the lust spread further and further through the redhead's body. With a loud scream she announced her climax. But as soon as Garrus became louder, Shepard moved forward. Breathing heavily, she sat down on her seat. She had no intention of torturing the Turian. Quickly, she spread her legs and slipped on the Turian's hip spores. Immediately she introduced the hard dick back into her dripping cunt. Athina's hands drove to the neck of the Turian and held on there. Her gaze sought that of the man and held him so tight. A brief grin, she couldn't help but stifle it when this time he groaned uncontrollably as soon as she consciously tensed her muscles. This seemed unfamiliar to him and so she kept on playing this game. Long claws ran across her back and pulled her closer. Shepard's fingernails scratched harmlessly over the body of the other. The fact that she couldn't leave any traces disturbed her a little. But then Garrus screamed out his lust and she was also dragged over the cliff once more. The pain was only perceptible in the back of her mind. Garrus only withdrew from her after a small eternity. Silently, she went out and rubbed her body with snow before she went back in and got dressed again.

"Shepard..."

"I needed it and you needed it, Garrus. There's nothing more to say."

The Turian sat down beside her, also dressed again. They couldn't take off in this snowstorm, but here it was warm and they had enough food with them to wait a few days. She would like to avoid this, but it was not a big problem. So she took her gun again and cleaned it again.

"So our sisters are a couple?"

"Yes."

"With feelings?"

"Apparently. I don't know if it's really love. They're happy together. That's all I'm interested in."

"If there are feelings involved, it's going to be hard for Sol when she gets back home."

"If."

"What do you mean, if?"

"Palaven wants to please us. If they send an ambassador to us, he should have someone with him who knows our customs. One of our queens is very hard to forgive mistakes."

"So I have heard. She is said to be a true abomination."

Now she had to laugh. 

"So she is."

"I would like to see Sparta sometime."

"You have seen it."

"I mean really see. Not just the tourist circuit. I want to see everything."

"You want to know what makes us what we are?"

"Yes. I want to know your education, your scholars, your military, your politics. Everything."

"Why?"

"Because I believe that we can learn from you."

"I don't think the Turians really want that."

"We have to change, this war has shown that."

"Your sister is safe."

"My sister is not the only woman."

"You are really strange."

"Okay, change the subject. Kaidan and Tarquin?"

"It's over."

"You freed him?"

"He asked for asylum. So Sol is not responsible."

"I don't know if I like this."

"A free slave?"

"No. That's how I knew Tarquin's partner."

"I see."

"Now he has no partner, and if he's not careful, it falls back on my sister. Besides, I don't know if he is bisexual or gay."

"Gay."

"You picked a great partner for Solana. Can you do the same with Tarquin?"

"Why should I?"

" Please?"

"No."

"Too bad."

She sat down comfortably and closed her eyes. The wind was still howling and seemed to gain strength. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she was pulled closer to the other body. Athina let it happen. It felt good. Right.

She sat in her apartment with Kaidan and went over some reports. The armistice just needed to be signed and then this unpleasant chapter would finally be closed. Now new contracts had to be forged. The bond between Athens and Sparta was now very strong. Traynor was really good at these things, if she was given a free hand. She had nothing against diplomacy. She was a good means to protect the state. And the Acropolis was also taking shape. The Turians, Asari and Salarians also wanted a place for their ambassadors. The idea of an intergalactic council seemed to be feasible. Everything would now become calmer again. Which would give her time. Free time. That would be something new and would now confront her with completely new problems. 

"What's going on, Shepard?"

"I think Garrus has changed."

"Changed how?"

"His claws seem well-groomed and his fringe seems buffed."

"He wants to impress you."

"Impress me?"

"Of course. That's what Turians do."

"Oh..."

"If he now seeks your closeness even more often, or even tries to touch you, this is a clear sign."

"For what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter what I tried, I could not finish the story in this chapter. It would simply become much too long. That's why another one is coming after it.


	11. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different. this one: -------- indicates a character change. So:
> 
> Kaidan  
> \----------  
> Shepard  
> \----------  
> Kaidan  
> \----------  
> and so on.

It was really amazing. Shepard simply did not fit at all into the image Athens had of women. He knew it, but just now Kaidan became aware of it. She was a woman of the military, of logic and of the state. But when it came to her own desires and needs, she was a little helpless. She was no stranger to emotions and feelings, but when it came to love, she seemed to have no experience at all. Just like him. But here he could help his girlfriend. Even if this was new territory for him, he knew the Turians and could at least interpret that. 

"He's in love with you."

"He's what?"

"In love with you. Is that so unlikely?"

"Yes."

"You mean because you negate the ideal image of a Turian woman?"

"I'm the complete opposite. But Garrus..."

"Is a bad turian, as he says himself. He wants a strong partner. You're perfect for that."

"Illogical."

"Love is not logical."

"Correct. Impossible."

"Sparta and the Turians are striving for a closer relationship, after all. Perhaps he will come to Sparta."

"Still impossible."

"Why?"

"I'm a queen."

"Yes, and what's the problem there?"

"I live for Sparta, kaidan. Only for Sparta. I am the shield and the spear."

"Politicians have a right to a private life, too."

"Politicians, but not monarchs, not with us."

"What?"

"You demonize our monarchy so much, yet you know nothing about our system."

"Explain it to me."

"I have sworn something, Kaidan. My heart, my mind, my blood and my body for Sparta. We take this literally. I have pledged not to have children as long as Sparta might face any danger. I will never marry, I will go into any battle, I will die for my country. When I became queen Athina disappeared."

"Your name is really Athina? Great, how I learn your first name... But, back to the topic. The marriage thing is weird with you anyway, you couldn't have children and I don't see in the vow that you can't have a partner."

"Hmmm..."

"Do you even want him?"

"The sex was good."

"Sex? You've had sex already? When? Where? How?"

"Noveria. After the mission. Extremely animalistic. I need to do something with my fingernails. I couldn't scratch him."

"I would have so many questions... Why do you want to scratch him?"

"I like to leave marks on my partner. That doesn't work for turians."

"Waist and neck, you can scratch there, but it's uncomfortable for him."

"So were his claws for me."

"I should remind him of the soft skin of humans."

"No need. I like it."

"More and more questions... What do you mean by animalistic?"

"He pinned me against the wall. No foreplay, no afterplay, no talking, no kissing. Pure, uncomplicated sex."

"Just the act itself?"

"Yes."

"Didn't you miss anything there?"

"Why? He felt like it, I felt like it, and so we both had an outlet."

"Okay, okay. Spartan... would you sleep with him again?"

"It was satisfying. So why not?"

"Then maybe a little more?"

"How, more?"

"Well...if he takes care of you right?"

"Take care of me properly?"

"Spoil you?"

"Kaidan, I've never had anyone I've let get close enough to me. Sex has always been a means to an end for me. I have to go now, too. The prisoners have to go to Palaven."

"All right. I'll keep working over these messages."

"Good."

Smiling, he looked after the woman. The Athenian finished his work and took the reports to the appropriate places. He then went to Solana. Maybe she could help him with Shepard. Garrus deserved some luck and so did the Spartiats. Certainly it would be difficult, but nothing worthwhile was easy. In the doorway, he stopped abruptly when he heard Tarquin's voice. As quietly as possible, he slipped back out, but bumped into Nihlus there. His first instinct was to bow his head humbly, but Athina had taught him otherwise. So he returned the turian's gaze erect. Quickly, he recalled Shepard's words in his mind: if they don't respect you, they don't deserve yours.

"Kaidan."

"Nihlus."

He recognized the surprise in the turian's gaze. Of course, he knew him only as a slave. But he was no longer that. He was a free man. He was a citizen of Athens. 

"Did you want to see Lady Victus?"

"Yes, but since her husband is with her, I will postpone my visit."

"I don't think Dominus Victus would mind."

"Well, his sentiments are no longer my concern. Good day, Nihlus."

Lifting his head, he strode past the turian. His steps were firm, seemed purposeful, even if he had no destination. That the other followed him, he did not like at all. So he went into the presidium basement. Perhaps he would meet an acquaintance here. But unfortunately this was not the case. Then, however, he heard his name and discovered Garrus in a cafe. He quickly approached the table and sat down. One look from the sniper was enough to drive the other man away.

"Thank you..."

"Garrus. You're a free man, Kaidan."

"It will take me a long time to get used to it."

"I see. How are you?"

"I'm a little shaken up. I'm hoping Shepard can make it so Solana can stay in Sparta."

"Then you can stay with her."

"That, too. But she's doing very well there. She's participating in discussions, taking some classes in colleges, and even training."

"Shepard is training my sister in weaponry?"

"No. In hand-to-hand combat. Women need to be able to defend themselves. Well, they also go to the shooting range, but not seriously."

"So my sister will be Palaven's first female warrior."

"I wouldn't say that. But she can take care of herself. She's going to be the wife of the Primarch, and the Spartans are making sure she gets a confident demeanor. The charisma of a queen."

"But not like our mutual friend?"

"No, like Queen Traynor."

"Good, do you really want to stay with her, even with Tarquin around?"

"I don't care about him."

"Liar."

"I can put up with his existence. Besides, it's not like I'm going to live with them."

"If you ask me, he's an idiot."

"Solana is already educating him."

"You still love him."

"Yes. But I'm too hurt."

"Have you ever talked to him?"

"No."

"You should."

"Why?"

"Because it would do you good."

"Then you should talk to Shepard sometime."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Domi...Garrus...she hasn't lived among Turians for long. She's noticed your efforts, but she doesn't understand."

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Not pin her against the wall again."

"She told you that?"

"I'm supposed to treat her like a man. Men talk about that stuff."

"Was that wrong?"

"With an Athenian woman, I'd be shocked. With Shepard...it wasn't wrong, but it wasn't quite right either."

"What do you mean?"

"Can we go somewhere else for this? It's not my issue and also in public...that's even harder."

So they went to the turian's quarters. Kaidan paced up and down restlessly. This topic was really uncomfortable for him and he himself had only theoretical knowledge, but he had to do something.

"Human anatomy is very different from yours," he said.

"I know. You guys are much softer. I hurt her!"

"That wasn't a problem for her. Apparently she likes it. It's just...we're more sensitive."

"I caused her pain?"

"By the gods...when you stroke our skin, we feel it. It can be very pleasurable. Women's breasts are sensitive. Especially the nipples. Some women can orgasm just by stimulating that part of their body."

"Really?"

"Yes. Humans have many more erogenous zones than turians."

"But she came to orgasm."

"But our women can be brought to orgasm more often. I talked to Shepard's brother-in-law. The more orgasms he gives his wife, the better he feels. Satisfying the wife seems to be important in Sparta and a sign of affection."

"Then I really did something wrong."

"No. She thought it was good. But it wasn't anything special, and that's what you want."

"Yes."

"Talk to each other. You are both soldiers. You speak the same language."

"You're right."

"Good."

"And you need to talk to Tarquin."

"When and where?"

"In his quarters."

"I don't want to talk to him alone."

"I'm sure Sol will stand by you."

"I don't want to get her in trouble."

"Then take Shepard with you. She'll kick his ass."

"That might work."

\----------

Shepard had seen Nihlus attach himself to Kaidan and had followed them. When he had joined Garrus, she had withdrawn. She had then had another two-hour meeting with Traynor. There had been much to discuss and consider. The Primarch, of course, had approached Sparta and wanted to establish closer relations. For that, he had also asked for an embassy in Spartan territory. He would gladly leave the honor of representing his people to his son. With experienced advisors, of course. Now they went through the list of possible candidates. None of them appealed to her in the least. All politicians. Senators. Important figures. 

"What's wrong, Athina?"

"They're all high up in the hierarchy."

"That's right."

"All old men."

"Now that's in the eye of the beholder. You mean none of them are serving."

"Yes. They are all entrenched in their behavior. They will always remain in their patterns."

"You'd like a lateral thinker."

"I'd like a soldier. Someone who speaks my language, too. Where I can help you size him up."

"Vakarian?"

"No."

"No?"

"I...I like him. I don't know if I could be objective with him."

"I think when it comes to the state, you'll be objective."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're aware of this problem, and then you still have me."

"But..."

"No buts, Athina. The Turians are not our enemies. Try him. And if he's in Sparta, we'll be fine."

"Are you trying to set me up right now?"

"Yes. I know your military record and reputation. You've never had a relationship before."

"So?"

"Why not?"

"Not interested."

"But now."

"No. I don't know..."

"If it doesn't work out, chalk it up to experience. But try."

That was the end of that conversation for Sam. Shepard sighed in annoyance. Why was everyone meddling in her nonexistent love life anyway? Tiredly, she ran a hand through her face. She wanted to get back to the Normandy. Back into action. Even if it wouldn't be for long. Finally, to act again. Or at least back to Sparta, where she could train every day. Then she'd just go back to the arena. Thanks to the presence of the Turians, there was now also a gladiator mode. Since no one was present at the moment, she had the arena set to private mode. Now no one could disturb her. Shepard wanted to try out the asari's gift. An asari sword. She liked this weapon better than the universal blade. It felt good in the hand. Again and again the redhead started a new round. Only when she collapsed to her knees, exhausted, was she satisfied. Completely exhausted, she went back to her apartment. After a long hot shower, she went to bed. 

The next morning she was out on the Strip. She had nothing to do and watching others was also a kind of training. The salarian who just passed her was limping slightly. Barely noticeable, but she saw it. The drell back there was left-handed. This Elcor moved a little faster for his kind. She had been sitting here for two hours before Garrus simply took a seat across from her. 

"You were in the arena yesterday?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought. The point scale was literally blown up."

"Boredom. I miss working out."

"Do you work out every day?"

"You don't?"

"Yes, but only with our weapons."

"Our training is more versatile."

"Even with ancient weapons?"

"At that time our state became great. Our army was the best there was for a long time. We became great thanks to the shield and spear."

"You are a military power, like us."

"And we do not forget our roots. Even if we have become more modern, of course."

"Unlike us. We've had the same system for hundreds of years."

"It took a long time for us, too. And changes were always bloody. We never had a peaceful revolution."

"Is there such a thing?"

"Peaceful revolutions? Yes."

"Maybe Solana will kick off one. With Tarquin."

"Why not?"

"I hope she's cautious enough."

"She's smart. She'll be fine."

"She can learn from some queens, after all."

"Mostly from Traynor."

"Why not from the other one?"

"Then Sol would either kick everyone's ass or shoot them."

"I've known her differently, too."

"But not with politicians pissing her off."

"That's right."

"Did you want to work out again?"

"No. I wanted to see you. I advised Kaidan to talk to Tarquin. He doesn't seem to dare go alone, though."

"That's why you want me to go with you?"

"I thought that would be the best option."

"You want to keep Sol out of it."

"Yes."

"I see. It would be bad for her marriage."

"So you'll do it?"

"If he asks me."

"Fine. What else are you doing today?"

"I have a few more applications to go through. Then I have some army leaders to talk to."

"You're not planning a war, though?"

"No. Unlike you, the army reports directly to me. Not individual title holders. Not one another over and over again. My people. I'm responsible for them, and even in peace I have to take care of them."

"You want to form your army?"

"No. I want to change something, but not everything."

"What do you want to change?"

"It's none of your business, Garrus."

"You're right, sorry."

"That's all right."

"Are you free tonight?"

"Why?"

"I wanted to go out with you."

"Go out with me?"

"Dinner, a movie, or vice versa."

"I don't know how long it will take me yet."

"Just get back to me."

With those words, he left, leaving her speechless.   
Again and again she looked at the clock. Athina was finished. She had nothing more to do, and thus, actually, time. But... She couldn't go out with Garrus after all. It just wasn't possible. But why not? Without really wanting to, she opened her closet and pulled out her only dress. It was high-necked, had long arms and reached to the floor. It was decorated with lace made of platinum. From it, a wide band in the shape of a Λ ran across her belly and on her collarbone, another band ran around her waist, like a belt. Further, it ran along her arms and legs in the form of flames. The fabric itself was black, but so thin that it was transparent. Only at her breasts the fabric became thicker just above her nipples, so that the lower part of her breast was not visible. The valley between her breasts was completely visible. Another thicker fabric started two finger widths above her pubic. And had a triangular shape. It reached down to the floor, but did not cover her barely veiled legs. Only in the back was more of her body covered. Her bottom was covered by a wider swath of fabric that fell, like the one in front. Athenians would be shocked at this. You could see almost everything of her, though of course you couldn't see the crucial things.

"BY THE GODS! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!"

She quickly whirled around and looked at Kaidan, startled. Shepard hadn't noticed him. She had given him the access code to her apartment so he could always bring her transcribed messages, even when she wasn't there.

"Athina, you're making Aphrodite jealous."

"You're crazy, Kaidan."

"I'm not. Just now I understand why it was always said that Sparta had the most beautiful women."

"Stop it."

"What are you doing?"

"Garrus wants to take me out to dinner and..."

"You're definitely going there!"

"I look ridiculous."

"You're beautiful!"

"I know that..."

"Spartan self-confidence."

"But that's not me."

"You're a Spartan."

"Exactly."

"You can tell. You don't look dressed up, Athina."

"I don't even know if I want to go there."

"Oh, you want to go there."

"Kaidan..."

"Wait here. I'll be right back!"

Completely confused, she looked after him and then back into the mirror. Sighing, she undid her braid and combed her hair. It now fell down her back in long waves, down to her buttocks. The Athenian came back with a woman. This immediately began to make her up. Dark smokey eyes? Really? Dark eyeliner? She almost looked a little scary. The man just nodded in satisfaction. The tiara, however, repelled her. Now that was really too much. She slipped into a pair of gladiator-shaped high heels. They matched the lace on her dress in color.

"Should I tell him to pick you up?"

"No. I'll meet you at the restaurant."

"He would certainly pick you up."

"I know, but I'd rather drive myself."

"Have fun then."

Annoyed, she rolled her eyes and walked out with the two of them. She flew her Skycar to the restaurant. She knew this place. This place was supposed to have the best sushi. The turian was waiting for her in front of the stairs. He came up to her and eyed her incredulously.

"You look very good, Shepard."

"I did the best what i can without a carapace or a crest."

"Your best has my mandible on the floor, damn."

She ignored the arm he handed her to hook. She wasn't that kind of woman. His dark laugh betrayed that he had expected it. Together they entered the diner and were immediately ushered into a private room. That had certainly not been easy to get. She sat down and chose her own food. She knew from Solana that Turian men liked to do that for their partners. Garrus, however, made no effort to do so. 

"Not easy to get a seat like that."

"You know I became a hero during the war."

"Yeah, I know. I just didn't think this would count for anything."

"At least a little bit."

"If it does."

"But I think a queen putting in a good word for me was also very helpful."

"I have to thank her, I've been wanting to try that restaurant for a long time."

"Why haven't you?"

"It would be boring on your own, wouldn't it?"

"True."

Their food arrived and they both lapsed into silence. Typical soldiering. It wasn't like they were taking their time, either. They were both used to eating under pressure. Always ready to go right away. They finished eating in no time and both started laughing.

"Fast food probably would have done the trick."

"It was very tasty, though. Something different than blood soup for a change."

"Do you have to eat this every day?"

"It gives you energy. Sure you can get it from protein drinks, but when we can, we prefer this soup."

"Why?"

"We call ourselves the same. Everyone eats it, soldier or not, man or woman, old or young, wealthy or not. Just everybody."

"I see. It's all about hierarchy with us."

"Will be hard to change that."

"Yeah, it won't happen in my lifetime."

"Like our lives matter."

"Soldiers are there to die."

"Bullshit. We're here to fight."

"I like it better."

"We have an advantage over civilians."

"What's that?"

"We know what we would and will die for."

"To destroy what's in front of us?"

"Do they teach you such nonsense?"

"That's what it comes down to. To destroy the enemy."

"That's the goal. But not the reason we're fighting."

"Okay, tell me."

"Sparta never had a city wall."

"I know. The army was the living wall."

"And that implies: I'm not fighting to destroy what's in front of me, but to protect what's behind me."

"Very philosophical."

"But true."

"We fight because we love what we protect."

"Garrus, you and I would tear our enemies apart with bare hands and teeth if we were the last thing between the enemy and our sisters."

"You know, Shepard...you're the first person to understand that."

"Probably just the first to say it."

"You and I are kind of weird."

"Why?"

"We're sitting here, far from combat, and all we talk about is this."

"We're soldiers. Through and through. And we both chose this path willingly."

"I guess that's true. I'm going to extend my service one more time, even if my father wants me to be a senator."

"So you might get a command."

"I had that in the war anyway, and I have my unit."

"You don't want to lead a legion?"

"No. I... even with one unit, there's enough weight on my shoulders. So many lives depending on my decisions."

"So you'd rather follow?"

"A good officer? Yes."

"Nihlus?"

"Great tactician."

"Saren?"

"Too ruthless for me personally. Soldiers are just characters to him."

"Not a good attitude."

"No. Shall we go?"

"What else do you have planned?"

"A movie premiere."

"Not bad. What movie?"

"Don't laugh."

"Can't promise."

"You seemed to have a lot of fans, and the Speer's performance made quite an impression."

"And why should I laugh?"

"The movie is called The 300."

"About the Battle of Thermopylae?"

"Up to the Battle of Salamis."

"I'll try not to laugh at the movies."

When they paid, Garrus was at first confused that she was taking half, but then he let it go at that. At the movie theater, Athina took a seat in the double. As a matter of course, the Sniper wrapped an arm around her. During the movie, the queen had to press her face against his shoulder often enough to suppress loud laughter. He, in turn, buried his face in her hair often enough when he had trouble not laughing. In the end, they were the last to leave the hall. Outside, the redhead had to take a deep breath.

"By the gods. That movie was..."

"Bad?"

"It was so bad it was good. Now which woman was I the model for?"

"Artemisia and Gorgo."

"Explains why Gorgo had red hair."

"Should we still go to the casino for a drink?"

"Sure."

They spent hours more at the bar talking. Athina felt comfortable in his presence. Relaxed. She didn't want to dance with him, though. Shepard, however, didn't mind him taking her home. Outside the door, she looked at him calmly as he avoided her gaze. Gently, she put her hand on the scarred side of his face. As soon as he looked at her again, she placed her lips briefly on his mouth plates before entering her apartment.

\----------

Deeply Kaidan sucked the air into his lungs. It smelled like spring. He loved the earth. Now the Athenian lived in Sparta. He was one of the official translators. On top of that, he worked as an advisor. Actually of the Athenian ambassador, but actually he spent more time with Shepard. Every nation now wanted a close connection to Earth. To the Spartans, of course. He was supposed to be sick to his stomach about this, but now that he had lived among them for so long, he had come to realize that Athens was inferior to them. Militarily, they could easily defeat his homeland. He had always believed that the two empires were on a military par, but they were not. Not by a long shot. Athens seemed to be aware of this fact as well. Moreover, they were impressed by Queen Traynor. If Shepard would just once make the effort not to hide her intelligence behind her quarrelsomeness and unfriendliness, they would be very impressed with her as well. Thus, his compatriots saw in her the prototype of a Spartan. That, in itself, was impressive, but not so much as intelligence. His path led him to the Turian embassy. Tarquin had contacted him again and again, and today Shepard finally had time to accompany him. The redhead was already waiting in front of the door. Together they entered the building and were taken to the private rooms. Tarquin sat in an armchair behind the desk and offered them the other two seats. Athina, however, remained standing. Shoulders straight, arms relaxed against her body, feet level with her shoulders, she looked calmly down at the turian, yet her gaze was probing. He, on the other hand, sat down. Upright, as Athina had told him to do. Arms draped on the armrests so the turian had no grip on him and both feet firmly on the floor.

"I'm glad you came, Kaidan."

"You were pushy enough."

"I..."

"What do you want, Tarquin? I have work to do."

"Can we talk alone?"

"Shepard is here at my request."

"I see."

"So, what do you want?"

"We haven't spoken since..."

"Since you fucked someone else and Kaidan found out. Now get to the point."

"Are you talking now..."

"She doesn't speak for me! She's backing me up and if you don't get to the point, she'll remind you. As I said, I still have work to do."

"For the queen?"

"Are you getting bitchy because your bed bunny is gone?"

Where did that come from? Shepard laughed softly at his comment. He had clearly been in Sparta too long. His words had hurt Tarquin and it gave him a strange sense of satisfaction. 

"Kaidan, with us..."

"With you it's normal, with us it's not and you know it."

"I know, but..."

"But because I was a slave, I had no say in it."

"No. I had thought you had adjusted."

"Why should I? You were my first, remember?"

"No, I haven't forgotten."

"Then we're done here."

With those words, the Athenian got up and left the room. He could still hear Shepard's words. "Bend this straight again." before she followed him. Outside, he could finally breathe freely again. Together with the redhead, he went into the government district. Inside the palace, he followed her into her private rooms. He watched her transformation. From Athina, his friend to the queen of Sparta. She seemed so frightening. He would have really appreciated seeing her in her dress. Traynor looked very majestic. Shepard, on the other hand, could really rival the goddesses with her body. Artemis or even Athena. But she kept her identity a secret and that was fine. After all, she was still leading her unit. 

"I could use some logic right now, Kaidan."

"Sure, your majesty."

"Some allies and new... let's call them contacts, would like to form a joint unit."

"And Traynor was thinking of your unit."

"Yes. To the Normandy. After all, I already have a drell and a krogan on the team."

"You'd be the perfect choice. Good powers of observation."

"Traynor's arguments..."

"You wanted an intergalactic council. Why don't you like it on a small scale?"

"I was trained with Miranda, Jacob, Ashley, Thane and Grunt."

"You've known them for so long, and you trust them with your life."

"Yes."

"You don't know the new ones."

"Right."

"Who says you have to take them into combat?"

"What do you mean?"

"Quarians are excellent technicians, salarians like to do research. Then you'd just have to accommodate the asari and the turian."

"That would be a possibility."

"And you could put them through training."

"So I can see that they can fight."

"Exactly."

"Then go train."

"Me? I'm a desk jockey."

"Then no Athenian on my ship."

"You really would have taken me with you?"

"Probably not with me in combat, but like I said, no civilians on my ship."

She left the room and entered the throne room. He went to his office and got back to his work. However, as soon as he was done, he actually went to training. Maybe he really could get on the Normandy. Not into combat, he wasn't made for that, but Shepard was still a queen and he could help her with diplomacy. That would now become his new goal. He needed a task.

He had done it, he was aboard the Normandy. While he was not involved in combat missions, he was a permanent member of the crew. He was a quick learner. Even on the ship he had regular lessons with Miranda and now Liara, the asari on board. Looking around, he had probably never met so many different species in one bunch. A Salarian, Mordin Solus was the scientist on the ship. Why Shepard had chosen him, he didn't know. Tali, a Quarian, worked closely with the technicians. Then there were Thane and Grunt, who had been on Shepard's team for a long time. All were taken on combat missions. Even a geth. How the Spartans had made this peace was probably the biggest mystery to him. Now he was with Athina in her quarters, finishing up the latest reports.

"And now it's back to Earth?"

"Yes."

"Shore leave?"

"For you."

"And you?"

"I'm still missing a turian. I'm supposed to look at the candidates."

"And who's in?"

"Twenty have volunteered for the test."

"Anyone we know?"

"Nihlus, Tarquin, and Garrus."

"I... how are you going to test them? Just like the others?"

"No. I adapt the tests to the species. You should have noticed that."

"Yes. Tali didn't have that much physical exertion."

"Yes she did, she just solved them as expected. Clever. Technician. Why pry open a door when I can hack it? Why fight when bypassing is possible? And if she had to fight, she did."

"With the Salarians, you tested their minds?"

"They think faster than we do. Identify problem, analyze, fix. Mordin thinks in unconventional ways, even for a Salarian."

"Liara?"

"Smart, stood protectively in front of a fellow warrior."

"She's a shield."

"Correct."

"And what do you plan to do with the Turians?"

"Soldiers."

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to put them through hell. They will bleed, they will eat dirt, they will despair."

"Can I watch?"

"Who do you want to see suffer?"

"Except for Garrus, everyone."

"You sure?"

"Quite sure."

"And if you don't like what you see?"

"What will I see, Athina?"

"Part of our education. And my darkest depths."

"Your...what do you mean?"

"You'll see it."

Already at the first look she had sorted out three candidates. They kept their heads down. During the shooting exercises, another five dropped out. When infiltrating a building another two. 50% within the first hours. Now he flew into a camp with the redhead and the rest of the recruits. Kaidan's heart faltered. Here were children and teenagers. Quite a few of them were bleeding. He glanced briefly at Shepard, but she was completely unaffected. The Turians had to take off their armor and now wore everyday clothes. This meant that they were clearly wearing more than the children. Without saying a word, he stood next to his friend, who looked coldly down at the Turians. She was silent, for a long time. Long enough for one or the other to get nervous. Among them was Tarquin. This feeling of satisfaction was not honorable, but it pleased him. 

"There are blocks of stone in front of you. Each of them weighs 220 pounds. You will lift them and then we will take a walk. 40 miles. Should you drop your stone, you will be punished as we punish our recruits. Lift and go!"

Each of them obeyed. Shepard marched alongside them, as did several other Spartans. If any of the Turians slowed down, they were yelled at and insulted by the instructors. Athina, on the other hand, remained silent. The Athenian already thought this was very harsh, but his heart faltered again when suddenly some young Spartans ran past them. They were carrying heavy wooden blocks. By far not as heavy as these stones, but for people, especially so young a tremendous task.

"Is that all? What you can do? Even children are faster! March!"

"Shepard...what happens when one of them can't."

"None of them want to find out, Kaidan."

"You went through that, too?"

"I had it easier."

"How?"

"Biotics."

"You could carry the weight two ways."

"Correct."

They had been walking for some time when suddenly one of the turians stumbled and fell. Athina seemed to be waiting for something, but it did not happen. Was there anger or disappointment in her eyes now. Maybe a mixture of both. The fallen man was immediately shouted at by two Spartans to get up again. Kaidan prayed to the gods that he would rise, but he was having trouble. Athina reached out and a biotic impulse shot through the man's body. Again and again he cried out in agony, but the redhead had no mercy. Only when he stood again did she stop. Her threatening hand, however, only lowered when he lifted the weight again. Quickly she continued walking. He felt sick when they reached some children. One of them was kneeling on the ground and an instructor was standing over him with a whip. Then something happened that he had not expected. Two other kids rushed back. The boy squatted down and the girl put her piece of wood on top of his. As soon as her hands were free, she pulled the kneeling man up, helped him pick up his weight, and then picked up hers again. The three of them marched on without being punished.

"Wasn't that cheating?"

"No."

"But..."

"What did I say?"

"If they drop the weight they will be punished."

"Exactly."

"He dropped it."

"No. Set it down. Set it down once, you get a warning. You have five seconds to pick it back up."

"And you didn't say they couldn't help each other."

"Correct."

"That's what you were waiting for, right?"

"Yes."

"Would one have helped...?"

"This wouldn't have happened just now."

"Even if they get to the finish line, they all failed."

"Correct again."

"What happens then?"

"Punishment for all of them."

"But... no beatings?"

"That's what they'll wish for."

Finally they had reached the camp again and the soldiers lined up once more. Some of them were so stupid and dropped their heavy load, only to be punished for it. Only after Athina nodded, they were allowed to put down the stone. Now he was curious about the reaction and the punishment.

"Congratulations ... ... ... ... ... ... ... you all failed! Come along."

Their path led them to the sea. The water was anything but calm andar it w cold. The Turians had to undress and go into the water. A little distance away, teenagers were completing the same punishment. They were treading water while singing. The same song over and over again. Once it had faded away three times, they ran out of the water, did various exercises, and then ran back into the sea. The Turians were allowed to leave the water earlier. They were in the cold water only half the time.

"What is that song?"

"The good comrade. A song for the fallen."

"Why this song?"

"So they won't forget."

"Forget?"

"What awaits them."

"She's expecting..."

"Listen carefully. You sing of a comrade, a friend. He is hit, not yourself, and while he lies beside you and dies, he reaches out to you. He doesn't want to be alone, he's afraid, but you have to keep fighting. You can't take his hand. He is your friend and you can't do anything for him."

"Not even hold his hand."

"No. Just now was one of their few chances and they didn't take it."

"When James..."

"I kept fighting. I wiped out every enemy."

"Do you feel guilty?"

"Yes. Illogical, but yes."

"I see. I should translate the text into Turian. They would like it."

"Do what you want."

It was not until the middle of the night that the punishment was over. Three more soldiers were at the end of their tether, but the others pulled them along. At last they were allowed to go to their quarters and the Athenian also went to sleep. When he awoke the next morning, he treated himself to a hot shower and a good breakfast. Armed with a cup of coffee, he went out. From the looks of it, the training had been going on for hours. What exactly they were doing, he didn't know, but there were only six of them left. Silently, he handed the redhead the steaming cup and pulled his jacket tighter around him. It was raining and cold. With his biotics, he formed a shield over Athina and himself.

"How long were they allowed to sleep?"

"An hour."

"Eat?"

"No."

"This is just the beginning, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to break them?"

"No."

"But it can happen."

"Yes."

"The best?"

"Garrus and Nihlus."

"No surprise."

"Tarquin gets better when you watch."

"Really?"

"He wants to impress you."

"And Garrus to you?"

"No. He wants to win. That's enough."

For a month now, the Turians had been drilled. Their numbers had dwindled to four. Tarquin, to his amazement, was still with them. They looked haggard. The future Spartans, on the other hand, looked much better. Which was probably due to the fact that they were doing the same training, but had more breaks. After all, their training lasted much longer and they also got a little more sleep. How the instructors could stand it was a mystery to him. Shepard stepped forward again. Some holograms appeared. This was their crew. Every single one of them.

"The Athenians would say now that you four are the craziest or the bestial of your group. We say you are the toughest. Now comes the final task. Each of you will get your armor back. You will receive a backpack with a sleeping bag, protein bars, tools to make fire, a first aid kit without medigel and three liters of water. Furthermore, each of you will receive a map. Your destination is marked on it. It doesn't matter if you go there in a group or if you go individually. It is your decision. Take the following scenario for granted. You've crashed over enemy territory, your destination is the pickup point. This is not going to be a fun walk. You are being hunted. Hunted by Spartians. If you are captured, this part of your test is over. We'll see if we meet again at the finish line in three days."

The Turians all looked at the map, grabbed their backpacks and ran. To his surprise, Garrus was already breaking away from the others. He wanted to try it alone. Was that wise?

"Is it possible to reach the destination point?"

"Yes."

"Did you?"

"No."

"You didn't make it?"

"And that's exactly why I passed."

"What?"

"The mission failed."

"I get that. Now it's a matter of survival."

"Correct."

"But... okay what's the catch?"

"Why the holograms, Kaidan?"

"So they know your... their team."

"Exactly. Each of them will find a wounded man. Ballast. If they leave him behind, they can easily reach their destination."

"And disqualify themselves by doing so."

"Exactly."

"Come on, Shepard. It's too easy."

"It's easier for them. For us, the wounded were our family."

"Oh..."

"Every one of them gets caught and interrogated. Most of them break."

"Almost all of them?"

"Outsiders, at least. Not Spartans. Life-long drill. Well, Kaidan..."

"Yeah?" 

"Ready to play a wounded man?"

"With Tarquin?"

"Yes."

"Only too happy to..."

He looked bad. He looked really bad. His entire body was covered in blood, his armor was badly damaged, and several deep cuts had been drawn on his body. It looked real as hell. According to Shepard's last information, the group of three had been separated. Now each was on his own. As soon as he heard heavy footsteps, he closed his eyes and dropped to his side. A silent alarm was now sent on Tarquin's omnitool. The loud rustling of leaves almost made him open his eyes and the worried voice first. Quickly he was spun around. First mistake. Perhaps his spine was injured, in the worst case he would now be dead. The feeling for his pulse and for his breathing was right. The wild shaking of him was definitely not. He was lifted up and carried. For a long time. Inwardly, the Athenian rolled his eyes. Finally he was carefully laid down and a fire was lit. Only then was his armor removed and his wounds checked. Silently, he let it all wash over him. His cuts were cleaned and clumsily bandaged. 

"If this were real, I'd be dead already. You know that, right?"

"Kaidan!"

"Hot tip, after the wounds, my right leg is broken."

"Straightening and splinting?"

"Yeah..."

"I..."

"Forget it. Find two straight sticks and grab some bandages."

"Okay."

After a short time, the turian came back with what he was looking for. After putting the splint on him, the biotic nodded with satisfaction and took it off again. Silently, he ate the protein bar and drank a sip of water.

"What all did I do wrong?"

"Overlooked possible spinal injury. Either I would be dead or paralyzed now."

"Oh..."

"Were there any enemies around?"

"No."

"Then first assessment of wounds. Deep flesh wound, high blood loss, dead again. You're really lucky I'm only playing a lightly wounded man."

"Why?"

"That's how it was drawn."

"No. Why are you here?"

"Shepard's orders."

"So you're taking orders from her now."

"She's my commander."

"I see. Kaidan..."

"I'm just your ballast here. Nothing else."

"Can we talk?"

"About you fucking someone else?"

"That didn't mean anything!"

"And that makes it better, does it?"

"No...I...I'm sorry."

"And that's supposed to make it easier for me now?"

"No... it's..."

"The fact that it's normal with you guys doesn't make it any better."

"I was lonely."

"And I wasn't?"

"Yes..."

"Good, then it's settled."

"No. It's not settled. I'm doing this because of you."

"Because of me?"

"I want to be around you."

"You'd be in Sparta as a representative anyway."

"Well, it wouldn't be with you. I want to go to Normandy because you're there."

"Of course. Not for the fame the position brings."

"My father told me not to."

"He what?"

"He said that if I served under Shepard, I would no longer be taken seriously in politics. I'd be more of a subject than an equal negotiator."

"And why do you do it anyway?"

"Because I love you!"

Kaidan's heart faltered and yet seemed to beat much faster at the same moment. He had said it. He had really said it. He was aware that he should still be angry. He should send that bastard to hell, but the way he looked at him, with those beautiful, suffering eyes... The Athenian couldn't help himself. He put his lips on the rough mouth plates and penetrated the foreign empire with his tongue. This time he was clearly the dominant one. Surprised, he looked up when he heard the clink of metal. Tarquin took off his armor.

"You're serious?"

"I failed anyway."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what?"

"You think I'm just going to let you fuck me again?"

He'd clearly been in Sparta too long. Definitely, though. At the hurt look on his face, he kissed the other again. But then he stood up and forced the turian to his knees with the help of his biotics. Hard the Athenian had to swallow. The blue cock jumped out hard and bulging between the plates. Did he like that? Well, if that was the case. He put the nobleman's arms on his back and set up some biotic restraints. Helplessly, he knelt in front of him. Slowly he crouched down in front of him and put his hand on his knob. Again and again he sent light impulses through the penis, but otherwise did not move. The dark-haired man heard the typical grinding of teeth rubbing against the inside of the mandibles. Victus tried desperately to be quiet. Suddenly, his partner discharged. The Athenian eyed his hand, which was covered in blue cum. Invitingly, he held it in front of the other man's face.

"Lick it clean."

By the gods! He did. Without a murmur, the rough tongue darted over his palm until every drop was gone. Serenely, he stepped behind the turian and gave him a gentle shove. The primarch's son... with his face in the dirt and his ass willingly, presenting itself to him in the air. This was so wrong, so depraved... so good. The dark-haired man clasped his cock and forced it into the dripping opening. Hungrily, he groaned.

"From now on, things are going to be different, Tarquin."

"Yes, Kaidan~"

Regularly rough, he clasped the turian's waist and drove himself mercilessly into him. This felt incredible. Each of his thrusts became firmer and his biotics gave free rein. A strong tugging spread through his loins. When it got too strong, he slowed his efforts. But his biotics did not subside. Again and again, his partner surrendered to the forest floor. To his chagrin, however, he was still silent. So he let one of his hands wander backward and inserted an additional three of his fingers into the tight opening. Ah, finally a soft moan. Alenko lifted his gaze and froze in motion for a moment. Then, however, he began to grin. He loosened his companion's bonds.

"Get on all fours and then say hello, Commander."

"WHAT?"

At first the turian did not move at all, but then complied with his order. Leaning against a tree, the redhead stood and watched them calmly.

"Hello ... ... Commander."

"Good boy, Tarquin. You don't have to be quiet now, either."

Those words alone made his beloved cum again, and he got loud. Really loud. Again and again he screamed and moaned his name. Now there was no stopping Kaidan either. Harder and faster he thrust into the other body until the orgasm briefly shut off his thinking. Panting heavily, he found himself bent over the turian. Slowly he left the hot womb and struggled for breath. Only after a few heartbeats was he able to move and dress again. Tarquin did the same. Gently, he kissed his partner again before Shepard let out a sharp whistle. Some Spartans emerged and took the turian with them. He would be taken back to camp.

"Okay... How did you know, Athina?"

"What?"

"That he was so...well...that he liked it."

"Videos."

"More words, please."

"Surveillance videos. He pacified himself, with his cock playing a rather minor role."

"And you didn't show them to me?"

"No one. But I'll send them to you."

"Thanks. I guess I've changed quite a bit..."

"More Spartan."

"By the gods... got them all?"

"Except Garrus. But now my team will hunt him down."

"You should be the wounded one. It's worth it."

Laughing, she shook her head and went off. Directly he followed her. He really hoped that Garrus would pass this test and win. He hoped it for Athina's sake.

\----------

Shepard exhaled. Finally, she could leave the palace. She had been on a mission for several months. From her ship, she had still fulfilled her duties as queen. The first night back on Earth she had spent with her crew. Then a day at the palace and now she finally had two weeks off. Well, at least she had no mission. She still had to play queen. But now she was looking forward to home. Next to the main building, she had another one built. Solana and Victus lived there. They could have moved into the government district, but what wouldn't one do for the happiness of one's little sister? She and Sol were a couple. She didn't know how James played along, but the three of them got along just fine. As soon as she stepped through the door she was embraced by Jack. She had dinner with her family and then they went out together. While Shepard didn't drink alcohol often, when she did, she drank plenty. Early the next morning, she went to train and then to the palace. The redhead went over the reports. Among them was her own. The evaluation of Garrus Vakarian. The hierarchy wanted to know how the turian was doing. The simple truth, he was great. In the final test, capture and interrogation, he would rather have died than give anything away. No matter what tricks they had tried, or what torture method was tried, he persevered. Just like Nihlus. She had chosen Vakarian anyway. In the test before, he had done something very crucial. He had sacrificed himself to allow Thane, his wounded man, to escape. Thus, after many, many years, they had been able to stage a rescue operation again. Since that test, she often received requests from Palaven. They asked for instructors. Still she had refused. It was too early for that. But one day it would probably be time. When she was finally through with everything, it was already dawn. The redhead made her way home. In the palace garden she took a deep breath. Spring was here and everything seemed to be blooming. It was a pity that she had missed the winter. As soon as she entered her house, she faltered for a moment. Something was different. As soon as she entered the kitchen she knew what.

"Garrus? What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"I'm cooking for you. Jack and James are out with Sol, and Kaidan will probably be with Tarquin."

"You're cooking for me?"

"Class with Liara and Miranda."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't very well have you over for dinner here, so I had to think of something."

"I see."

She took a seat and sipped from her wine. The Sniper had shown taste once before. She eyed the food skeptically for a moment, but then tasted it. It was delicious. Still, she got up and went for hot sauce. It could definitely use a little more spiciness. Typical soldiers, they ate in silence the entire time. Only when the last crumb was eaten did she look at the man again. And it happened again. Whenever their eyes met, the world seemed to cease to exist. As if there were only Garrus and her. An indescribably warm feeling spread through her chest and rippled through her entire body like a wave. His eyes captivated her as if he were a magnet, forcing her to approach him. Her breath stopped for a moment and she had to summon all her willpower to force her bodily functions back into order.

"How is your father?"

"He's doing well. The Senate is busy at the moment. The envoy to the Acropolis has to be elected."

"Politician or soldier?"

"Senator."

"A politician, then."

"At least one with combat experience."

"Hmmm."

"He prevented Saren from getting office."

"I should send him a shield."

"A very nice gift, but not necessary. He doesn't like it himself."

"Wise."

"And he reminds me that my military service will be over in two years."

"Long time."

"True."

"Have you visited Sol yet?"

"Yes, yesterday. She's changed."

"How?"

"Much more confident. She's becoming an excellent ruler."

"You mean your primarch's wife."

"We both know she will have a lot of say."

"Oh, yes..."

"There's just something that worries me."

"What?"

"How is she going to be a mother?"

"You know when a man and a woman..."

"I know that. I mean, even if he gets a man to do it, then..."

"I can reassure you. Kaidan's got that covered."

"Maybe so, but..."

"Garrus, Kaidan is the man in this relationship."

"REALLY NOW? Kaidan? Our Kaidan?"

"I could tell you things about Victus..."

"I'd rather not."

Now she had to laugh softly.

"Then don't."

"I have a favor to ask of you, Shepard."

"What?"

He slid a datapad across to her. Quietly she read it over, her eyes widening as she did so. Was he serious?

"You want to become a Spartan?"

"Yes."

"You know what that means?"

"I'm giving up all privileges. My place in the hierarchy, my future seat in the Senate, my wealth. I know."

"Why?"

"Because I would rather serve under my queen than under a primarch."

"Traynor must have really made an impression on you."

The Sniper rose and came around the table. Gently, he grasped her hands and playfully pulled her to her feet. His mouth plates settled gently on her lips and immediately his naughty tongue invaded her oral cavity. At first Athina was too perplexed to react. Then, however, she overcame her rigidity and moved to meet him. It was nothing like she had read, or heard from others. Not languid or tender. Your dance. For one, it was more like a fight. A struggle for dominance. Firmly, the Spartian was pulled against the hot body. Her hands clasped the back of the man's neck and she clung there. Only the lack of air made them both separate. Breathing heavily, the redhead looked up at the turian. That had been her first kiss. Athina had always considered it superfluous. A senseless act that one simply performed. But now she wanted more. Now it was she who took the initiative and the Sniper found himself on the defensive. A part of infinity seemed to pass during the fight before they separated again.

"Garrus..."

"I want more, Athina. More than occasional touches, more than a few looks, and more than stress relief."

"You want me?"

"No. I'm not that stupid. No man could ever call you his own. I want to be yours."

Shepard's knees went weak. No man had ever told her that before. She'd never wanted to hear anything like that. It was bullshit. Love was bullshit. Just a trick of the brain and hormones to ensure reproduction. And yet, that cockamamie trick now flooded her logical mind and she wished for just that. Her eyes began to burn.

"I am a queen..."

"I know. Officially, we can't be together. Not a couple. I don't care. And if the whole galaxy thinks I'm just your sex toy, I don't care. I don't care about anything as long as I'm just yours."

Again he kissed her and this time it was different. Still a fight, but also a dance. Like back then in the arena. Two strong hands grabbed her butt and pulled her up a bit. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around the man's waist and now rested on his hip spurs. Purposefully, the turian walked into her bedroom and sank onto the bed with her. This was good. She was familiar with that and she could delay the answer a little longer. Very slowly, Garrus separated from her and undressed them both. Shepard licked her dry lips and spread her thighs in invitation. But now the turian did something absolutely unexpected. He slid next to her. What happened now? Garrus kissed her again and again, while his right hand slid over her body. Gently he touched the nipple of her left breast and began to play with it. A pleasant tingling sensation spread through her body. Why was he doing this? Silently the woman sighed. The turian bent over her and let his rough tongue glide over her neck. Goosebumps spread over her body and she closed her eyes in pleasure. The path of the wet tongue led over her collarbone down to her hard left nipple. As his tongue slid over there, she couldn't help but sigh softly. Deftly, the limb wrapped around her little mound, continuing to caress her. Meanwhile, her other breast was being pampered by his hand. Lightly Athina bit her lips. This felt so good. Being condemned to do nothing, however, was just not in her nature. So she grabbed the turian's fringe and pulled him up to her to kiss him again. As her hand slowly slid down his body, it was grasped by him and he licked roughly over her aorta. Again a shiver chased through Shepard's body. At last he turned completely on her. But then she was disappointed again. Garrus licked his way down again. His broad chest now rested squarely on her cunt. Involuntarily, all her muscles tensed. The orgasm came so suddenly that she could not stop a relieving cry. His chest seemed to vibrate. And these vibrations hit her clitoris exactly. Panting heavily, she lay there while the turian licked the sweat from her belly. The vibrations seemed to intensify even more. Helplessly, the redhead squeezed her eyes shut and searched the sheet for support. Again her body went crazy but this time she managed to press her lips together hard so as not to scream out her climax again. Garrus laughed softly and pushed his claws gently between her lips. Again he slid down deeper and his hot breath hit her wet vulva. Slowly she opened her eyes again. Over her body danced the blue flicker of her biotic and the Sniper seemed to more than enjoy it. Then Shepard's mind disappeared again. The rough, wet tongue slid along her cleft again and again, briefly applying pressure to her pleasure spot and then sliding back down. Each time he reached her opening, her breath caught briefly. She wanted to finally feel the turian inside her, even if it was only his tongue. But Garrus ignored her pleading look. Undeterred, he drove her further into despair. Again, the unbearable heat flared up inside the redhead. Her biotic was getting completely out of control. She bit down hard on her finger, causing her partner to growl, but he did not pull away. So this time it was impossible for her not to scream as he drove her to climax again. Completely exhausted, she lay in bed, desperately gasping for air. Only from a distance Athina could hear how her legs were lifted. Finally... A sound of despair escaped her when she again did not get what she longed for. His tongue penetrated deep into her swollen vagina. It felt good. At last he filled her. Already his tongue was more satisfying than many a man she had had before. But the Sniper was so cruel. He pulled back again and concentrated fully on her G - spot. This time, however, he only ever let her get as far as just before the threshold, then slowed down considerably again before finally pulling away from her completely. Strong hands grabbed her and turned her onto her stomach. Athina hated this position, but even that didn't matter to her now. She heard the rustle of fabric and was lifted up. The wet tip pressed against her entrance. Her cunt was so sensitive that even this short touch hurt, but she didn't care now. Mobilizing her last strength, she pressed her ass firmly into Garru's crotch. With one fluid motion, he slid completely inside her. His dark moan made Shepard smile. She wanted to brace herself high, but could not. Even when she knelt astride him, her legs did not touch the bed. Her only support was his chest at her back and the strong hands that gripped her waist. She was completely at his mercy. He alone set the pace. Garrus preferred a slow rhythm. His thrusts were very deep. Shepard sighed again and again. Her head fell into her neck and now rested against the sniper's chest. As soon as her biotic flared up more she heard his dark growl. At last she felt a familiar heat spread deep inside her. Her hands sought hold on the turian's arms. A soft sigh escaped her as he parted from her. Shepard was spun around. Now she could hold onto the man's neck as he entered her again. Hungrily she kissed him and moaned excitedly. His thrusts became much faster and firmer than before. As best as the redhead could, she moved to meet him. Quickly she buried her face in the crook of his neck to somewhat muffle the next, relieving cry. Harder and harder the man became in his actions before he suddenly stopped completely. Very gently, he made her look at him again. His breath also went in gasps.

"Am I yours, Athina?"

Why did he ask now? She was almost at the end of her strength, no longer capable of any clear thought. Why now, of all times? Shepard looked into those beautiful blue eyes. Hungrily, she pressed her lips to his mouth again. All at once he penetrated her even deeper. The thick base of his thick penetrated her. Now it was Garrus who groaned deeply and clung to her. The pain was new. Sternly, Shepard struggled for breath. Her partner seemed to be growing inside her, swelling... After several heartbeats, he regained his grip and tenderly ran his hand over her back. Skeptically, the redhead looked at him. Separating from each other now would probably only be possible in great pain.

"Garrus?"

"I guess it doesn't happen with humans..."

"No."

"I'm sorry..."

She forbade him any further words with another kiss. There was nothing to apologize for. Nothing at all. Satisfied, she snuggled into his arms and allowed herself a few minutes to recover.

"Why not last time?"

"It didn't happen during stress relief. Only with..."

"Your partner?"

"Or for procreation. I should have known I was hurting you with that."

"It's okay."

"I smell your blood."

"There's one positive."

"Yeah?"

"You can carry me into the shower. It definitely prevents a mess."

Laughing, the man stood up with her and carried her to the bathroom.  
The next morning she awoke snuggled tightly against Garrus. The latter, of course, was already awake and playing with her hair. She breathed a quick kiss on his mouth and then disappeared into the bathroom. When she came back, her bed was empty but she heard something in her kitchen. It smelled like coffee. Gently, he took her in his arms. 

"Morning, Athina."

"Morning, Spartan."

"Spartan?"

"In two years. One of the queens herself has signed your naturalization."

"I will serve her well."

"After last night, I actually believe you."

"So what happens now?"

"We're still off."

"Tell me, do you need this confession?"

"Confession?"

"That the Athenians insist on, in their romances."

"By the gods, no!"

"Oh...I love Spartans."

"So do I, Garrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Finally I came to the end. I hope you liked it and you also found the little historical interjections interesting.


End file.
